Snape und Miranda
by jinkizu
Summary: Snape trifft nach sehr vielen Jahren seine große Liebe wieder. Ohne ein Wort hat Miranda ihn vor 16 Jahren verlassen. Haben die beiden noch eine Chance oder ist es bereits zu spät dafür? Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR! Miranda u. die Geschichte mir
1. Chapter 1

Snape und Miranda

1

„Severus!" glasklar und glockenhell durchbrach eine Stimme die Stille.

Harry hatte den Atem angehalten, nun sog er die Luft heftig in seine Lungen. Er war zu weit gegangen und er wusste es. Er hatte Snape mit seiner Vergangenheit provoziert, in dieser Hinsicht war er nicht besser als sein Vater gewesen.

Auch wenn er wusste, Snape hatte es verdient, rechtfertigte das nicht seine Handlung. Harry schob sich die Brille zu Recht und sah auf. Zuerst glaubte er seine Augen würden flimmern und trotz der sommerlichen Hitze bildete er sich ein Schnee fallen zusehen und dann sah er einen weißen geflügelten Löwen.

Sanft setzte er vor ihm mit den Pfoten auf. Auf seinem Rücken saß aufrecht eine Frau von überirdischer Schönheit. Sie schien nicht von dieser Welt zu sein. Sie glitt mit der ihr angeborenen Anmut vom Rücken des Tiers herab und blieb vor Snape stehen. Auch aus ihm wich die Angespanntheit.

Vor einer Minute hätte er sich tatsächlich dazu hinreisen lassen und Harry die wohlverdiente Lektion erteilt. Er hatte den Zauberstab schon erhoben, diesmal hatte wirklich nicht viel gefehlt. Harry war wie sein Vater, unberechenbar, selbstsüchtig, eine Gefahr für die Menschen die ihm vertrauten. Snape gab seine Kampfhaltung auf, trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte auf die Frau vor ihm.

„Miranda!" kurz nickte er mit seinem Kopf, wischte sich mit der für ihn so typischen arroganten Handbewegung die Haare aus der Stirn, drehte ihr abrupt den Rücken zu und verschwand mit weit ausholenden Schritten.

Plötzlich senkte sich über alle eine kaum fühlbare und doch so stark vorhandene Traurigkeit. Die Frau neigte kurz ihren Kopf und drehte sich dann zu Harry um. Ihre taubenblauen Augen musterten ihn genau, nichts schien ihr verborgen zu bleiben.

„Du bist Harry, Lilys Sohn!" Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Harry war wie gebannt von ihrem Anblick, noch nie hatte er eine so schöne Frau gesehen. Sie hatte eine Haut weiß wie Albaster und ihr langes Haar war weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Ihr Gesicht war von einer makellosen Schönheit und es fiel ihm schwer ihr Alter zu schätzen. Sie hätte 20 oder auch 40 sein können. Es war als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben und doch trug sie alle Zeit der Welt in sich.

Bekleidet war sie ganz in weiß. Das Kleid umfloss sie bei jeder Bewegung wie Wasser und schillerte dabei in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Stumm nickte er nur mit dem Kopf, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mühsam räusperte er sich.

„Sie kannten meine Mutter?" Nun zeigte sich ein sanftes, gütiges Lächeln um ihren Mund.

„Wir waren eine Zeit lang die besten Freundinnen. Du hast ihre grünen Augen, doch sonst ähnelst du mehr deinem Vater." Wehmütig dachte sie an die Vergangenheit, als Lily, Snape und sie fast alles gemeinsam unternahmen und dann verliebte sich Lily in James.

Aus einem Trio wurde ein Duo. Aus Freundschaft wurde Liebe, sie hatte Severus geliebt. Sie liebte ihn heute noch, doch sie hatte ihn und ihre Liebe verloren.

Harry betrachtete sie aufmerksam und so blieb ihm ihr Stimmungswechsel nicht verborgen. Miranda umgab eine Aura der Traurigkeit. Harry trat einen Schritt näher.

„Was ist das für ein Tier?" fragte er und zeigte auf den weißen Löwen. So aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, verflüchtigte sich die Trauer und sie zeigte wieder ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Das ist eine Sphinx. Die Sphinxe kommen aus Afrika, dort ist ihre Heimat und in der Luft natürlich. Sie verbringen zwei Drittel ihres Lebens in der Luft, der Himmel ist ihr Element. Sie sind sehr selten geworden, eine Zeitlang haben die Menschen jagt auf sie gemacht und beinahe alle getötet. Magst du ihn streicheln?"

Aufgeregt nickte Harry mit dem Kopf. Miranda nahm seine Hand und brachte sie in die Nähe vom Hals des Tiers. Nervös wendete dieses sein Haupt und fixierte Harry mit seinen klugen und alten Augen, dann blickte es wieder geradeaus, so als hätte es entschieden, von ihm ging keine Gefahr aus.

Obwohl das Fell kühl wie Marmor wirkte, so war es unter seiner Hand warm, weich und seidig. Andächtig strich er darüber und vergrub seine Hand im dichten Fell, es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Er sah strahlend zu Miranda auf.

„Es sind für mich die schönsten und kostbarsten Geschöpfe und wie vor allen Kreaturen dieser Welt, sollte man auch ihnen den nötigen Respekt und die ihnen gebührende Ehrfurcht zeigen, dann sind sie sanftmütig wie ein kleines Kätzchen."

Malfoy kam um die Ecke getigert und blieb erstarrt stehen. Er sah die wunderschöne Frau, die sich mit Harry unterhielt und denn riesigen Löwen neben den beiden. Was ging hier vor? Hatte Hagrid wieder eines der verbotenen Tiere angeschleppt? Er würde alles seinem Vater erzählen, dieser Nichtsnutz von Wildhüter gehörte entlassen.

Gehässig sprang er nach vorne und rief verächtlich. „Was geht hier vor, Potter? Es ist verboten solche Geschöpfe auf das Schulgelände zu lassen! Das werde ich Snape melden!"

Mit seiner Hand wies er auf den Sphinx. Dieser sah ihn lauernd und sprungbereit an. Miranda griff beruhigend in sein Fell und schon entspannte er sich wieder. Miranda betrachtete ihn eine Weile, ehe sie sprach.

„Du musst Lucius Malfoys Sohn sein, die gleichen schwachen Gene." Ihre Stimme klang gleichmütig und desinteressiert, doch bei Draco begann auf der Stirn eine Ader zu pochen, er glaubte vor Wut zu platzten.

„Mein Vater ist sehr mächtig und ich an deiner Stelle würde mich vorsehen. Niemand darf so mit einem Malfoy sprechen!" schleuderte er ihr zornig entgegen.

Miranda lachte hell auf und alle ringsum waren erfüllt von ihrem Lachen, vom Klang ihres Lachens. Auch Severus der unbemerkt im Schatten eines Baumes stand und sie sehnsüchtig beobachtete. Sie war noch immer so schön, wie an dem Tag als ihm klar wurde, dass er sie liebte. Lily war seine erste große Liebe gewesen und ein Teil von ihm würde sie immer lieben, doch Miranda.

Miranda war anders und sie sah ihn so wie er wirklich war, mit all seinen Schwächen und Fehlern und hatte ihn trotzdem geliebt, bis sie es dann plötzlich nicht mehr tat. Fahrig fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und merkte erst jetzt, dass er zu zittern begonnen hatte.

Normalerweise unterdrückte er seine Gefühle, niemand, nicht einmal Dumbledore, wusste wie es in ihm aussah. Er hatte gelernt alles unter einer emotionslosen Maske zu verbergen, doch sie so unerwartet zu sehen, löste eine Welle der Gefühle in seiner Seele und in seinem Herz aus, das er erkaltete und tot glaubte, nun schlug es heftig gegen seine Rippen.

Er sah wie Darco Miranda angriff und sie anschrie. Energisch trat er aus seinem Versteck und rannte fast auf die Anhöhe zu, wo sie standen. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie werden sich auf der Stelle in den Kerker begeben!" bellte er ihn an.

Erstaunt wandte sich dieser zu ihm um, noch nie hatte Snape so mit ihm gesprochen. Malfoy öffnete seinen Mund um zu widersprechen, doch Snape kam ihm zuvor.

„Ja Mr. Malfoy? Wollten Sie noch etwas dazu sagen?" Der drohende Unterton in Severus Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Wütend schloss Draco seinen Mund und stapfte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt davon.

Miranda blickte liebevoll auf Snape und schenkte ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln. „Danke Severus. Du warst immer schon so fürsorglich." Nun war es an Harry erstaunt zu blicken. Snape und fürsorglich? Sprach sie vom selben Mann, den er kannte? Snape war grausam und gemein und immer noch, das wusste er genau, ein Anhänger Voldemorts. Von Fürsorglichkeit keine Spur!

Miranda gestattete sich ihre Augen genüsslich über Severus wandern zu lassen, zu lange hatte sie seinen geliebten Anblick entbehren müssen. Plötzlich änderte sich die Luft um sie alle, wo zu Anfang Traurigkeit herrschte, war jetzt Liebe zu spüren. Severus Gesicht wurde Ausdruckslos.

„Auf dem Schulgelände sind Sphinxe nicht gestatte!" erwiderte er mit kalter, emotionsloser Stimme, ehe er sich von ihr abwandte und schnell davon schritt. Betrübt schwang sie sich auf den Rücken der Sphinx und kaum saß sie auf seinem Rücken, stieß sich dieser vom Boden ab und erhob sich beinahe lautlos in die Lüfte.

Miranda blinzelte die Tränen fort, die ihr unablässig über das Gesicht liefen. Sie hatte es nicht besser verdient so von ihm behandelt zu werden, nur warum tat es noch immer so schrecklich weh? Sie dachte zurück, als sie und Severus im Gras lagen, die Sonne wärmte ihnen das Gesicht.

Sie hatten ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Severus hatte sich einen Grashalm in den Mund gesteckt und spielte mit ihren Fingern. Immer wieder ließ er sie zärtlich durch die seinigen gleiten. Träge schloss sie die Augen und döste ein. Sie war glücklich, endlich hatte ihr Severus seine Liebe gestanden. Wie lange hatte sie dafür gekämpft und wie oft hatte sie geglaubt gegen Lily keine Chance zu haben.

Plötzlich rollte er sich zu ihr herüber und zog sie an den weißen Strähnen ihres Haares. „Schläfst du?" entrüstete er sich gespielt.

„Hm!" seufzte sie. Lange betrachtete er ihren Mund. Vorsichtig, so als erwartete er, dass sie jeden Moment aufspringen und davon laufen könnte, näherte er sich ihren Lippen.

Er hatte noch nie zuvor ein Mädchen geküsst. Die meisten mochten ihn nicht. Miranda spürte wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, wie oft hatte sie sich danach gesehnt. Nun war es soweit, gleich würde er sie küssen.

Nervös befeuchtete sie die Lippen mit der Zungenspitze. Kurz wich Severus zurück um sich dann energisch über sie zu beugen und fest seinen Mund auf ihren zu pressen. Ihr Herz schien still zu stehen. Unbeholfen schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und nicht wissend ob sie ihn zu sich heran ziehen sollte, oder doch wegstoßen. Unglaublich zärtlich erforschte er ihren Mund. Plötzlich breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper Wärme aus und fest drückte sie ihn an sich. Niemals hätte sie geahnt, gehofft ja, aber nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass er der immer so unnahbar und hart war, zu solch Zärtlichkeit und Sanftmut fähig war.

Und doch spürte sie in ihrer kindlichen Naivität, dass er ein Mann mit großer Leidenschaft war. Würden sie jemals einen Schritt weiter gehen, würde sie damit einen Sturm entfesseln. Einerseits erschreckte sie das, auf der anderen sehnte sie genau das herbei. Protestierend seufzte sie als er den Kopf hob.

Schelmisch grinste er sie an. Wie verändert er war. Verschwunden war der blasse Junge, den die anderen immer aufzogen und ihm Streiche spielten. Sanft strich sie über sein Gesicht, zog zärtlich die Konturen nach. Er erschien ihr wie ein Wunder, ihr Wunder.

Albernes Gelächter erklang hinter ihm und auch ohne sich umzusehen, ahnte er bereits, dass es sich nur um James Potter handeln konnte. Severus versteifte sich, verschwunden war jede Fröhlichkeit aus seinem Gesicht.

„Severus hat ein Mädchen! Severus hat ein Mädchen!" spöttelte James. Severus verbarg Miranda unter seinem Körper, damit sie auch nicht Opfer vom Spott der anderen wurde.

„Scher dich weg, Potter!" rief er zornig aus.

„Komm James! Lass ihn in Ruhe!" Das war Lily, sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum James immer auf Severus herum hacken musste. Außerdem ahnte sie, mit wem Severus hier im Gras lag.

Sie packte James Arm und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen. James war schon immer ein bisschen Eifersüchtig auf Severus gewesen, weil dieser viel mehr Zeit mit Lily verbrachte als er und mit dem feinem Gespür eines liebenden Mannes erkannte er einen Rivalen in ihm.

Schließlich lies er sich mit Lily fortziehen, doch die schöne Stimmung von vorhin war ruiniert. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hasste Miranda James. Er hatte ihr ihren Severus fortgenommen und einen zornigen, verbitterten jungen Mann zurück gelassen.

Seufzend strich sie über das Fell der Sphinx. „Was soll ich nur tun? Wieder zurück nach Afrika und alles nimmt seinen gewohnten Gang?" Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein! Bring mich nach Avalon! "

Severus lief aufgewühlt in seiner Kammer auf und ab. Immer wieder schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Verdammt! Warum konnte er sie nicht vergessen? Sie war es nicht wert, dass er immer noch so litt. Sie hatte ihn verlassen! Ohne Grund! Sie war einfach weg! Dabei war es der schönste Sommer seines Lebens gewesen. Noch nie, weder vorher, noch nachher war er jemals wieder so glücklich gewesen.

Fahrig fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare und zerwühlte sie, dann ballte er sie erneut zu Fäusten und schlug wie von Sinnen gegen den Fensterrahmen. Das Pochen an seiner Tür überhörte er beinahe.

„Severus?" rief Dumbledore. „Kann ich kurz reinkommen?" Und schon öffnete dieser die Tür und sah mit einem Blick in welch jämmerlichen Zustand sich Severus befand.

„So schlimm also?" Snape atmete tief durch, strich sich sein Haar glatt und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Wie lange kennen wir uns nun bereits schon? 20 Jahre? Mehr?" Dumbledore schritt in das Zimmer und setzte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl in der kleinen Kammer.

„Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich tust." Setzte Dumbledore an und hob gleichzeitig die Hand um zu verhindern, dass Snape ihn unterbrach. „Ich möchte, dass du dir für die nächsten vier Wochen Urlaub nimmst und keine Widerrede! Das Schuljahr hat erst begonnen und ein paar Wochen kommen wir hier sehr gut ohne dich zurecht. Bevor du versucht mir zu Widersprechen, dass war kein Wunsch, sondern ein Befehl!" Damit endete Dumbledore und erhob sich.

Doch statt den Raum zu verlassen, trat er dicht an Snape heran. „Ich weiß, was ich dir zumute, darum bitte ich dich, fahr weg! Nutze die Zeit um über alles nach zu denken." Severus der schon den Mund geöffnet hatte um zu Protestieren schloss diesen nun wieder und nickte bloß zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Vielleicht war es besser für eine Zeitlang weg von allem zu sein. Der Druck der auf ihm lastete, den spürte er in allen Knochen.

Miranda glitt vom Rücken der Sphinx, sobald dieser seine Pfoten auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und schickte ihn sodann fort. „Ich rufe dich, wenn ich dich brauche!" Die Sphinx senkte verstehend ihr Haupt und war im nächsten Moment in die Lüfte entschwunden.

Miranda schritt zügig voran. Avalon war eine unbewohnte, von den Menschen verborgene, Insel. Sie selbst hatte hier eine unvergessene Zeit verbracht. Wohl die glücklichste in ihrem ganzen Leben. Seufzend blieb sie vor einer Felsformation stehen und klopfte dreimal gegen einen hervorstehenden Stein. Der Fels schob sich zurück und vor ihr tat sich eine kleine beschauliche Hütte auf, ihre Hütte.

Sie trat ein und blickte sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Sie sah so aus, wie sie sie verlassen hatte. Nur eine feine Staubschicht hatte sich über allem gebildet. Miranda zog ihren Zauberstab aus den Falten des Kleides und mit einem sanften Wiegen verschwand dieser und alles glänzte wie frisch geputzt. Eigentlich bestand die Hütte aus nur einem Raum, nur hinten gab es ein kleines Bad. Sie hätten die Hütte viel größer machen können, doch weder sie noch Severus hatten danach ein verlangen, im Gegenteil sie wollten sich so nahe wie nur möglich sein.

Gleich beim Eingang befand sich auf der rechten Seite eine Kochecke und gegenüber eine gemütliche Essecke. Ganz hinten stand ein breites Bett, als ihr Blick darauf fiel, machte sich in ihrem Herzen Schwermut breit. Die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit traf sie hier mit voller Wucht. Was habe ich getan? Auf einmal war es im Raum viel zu stickig, sie bekam kaum Luft. Miranda machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief nach draußen.

Sie lief hinab zur Küste, wo das Meer gegen die Felsen peitschte und der Wind heftig an ihren Haaren zog. Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Schmerz laut heraus geschrieen. Wie Sehnsüchtig wartete sie auf die Tränen, die nicht kommen wollten und doch so schmerzhaft hinter ihren Augen brannten. Irgendwann Minuten oder auch Stunden später kehrte sie um und ging mit schweren Schritten zur Hütte zurück.

Gerade als sie sie betreten wollte, lies sie ein Schatten im Türrahmen innehalten. Snape!

2

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und hatte sie noch nicht wahrgenommen. Vorsichtig ging sie Schritt für Schritt rückwärts. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie sah. Eine weitere Ablehnung, ein weiteres kühles Mustern aus seinen schwarzen Augen hätte sie nicht ertragen. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf seinen Rücken.

Gerade stand er da, beinahe steif. Von ihm ging eine unbeugsame Härte aus. Früher war er auch schon so gewesen, doch mit den Jahren schien es mehr geworden zu sein. Nur noch ein, zwei Schritte und sie würde unbemerkt fliehen können. Ein leises Knacken unter ihren Sohlen ließ sie erschreckt zusammen fahren.

„Bitte lass es ihn nicht gehört haben.", flehte sie innerlich, einer weiteren Konfrontation fühlte sie sich einfach nicht gewachsen, doch ihr Flehen wurde nicht erhört. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab fuhr Snape herum und sah sie.

Miranda! Miranda war hier? Warum? Hier vor einer Ewigkeit, in einem, wie es ihm manchmal vorkam, anderen Leben, hatte sie ihn ohne Grund, ohne Nachricht, einfach aus dem Nichts heraus verlassen. In einer Sekunde war er der glücklichste Mann auf der Welt gewesen und in der nächsten wollte er sterben.

Er sah sie an und durchlitt zum wiederholten Male diesen Morgen. An diesem wollte er sie bitten ihn zu heiraten. So lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht und es nie gewagt, aber an diesem, ja da wollte er es tun. Doch sie war fort. Zuerst dachte er sie wäre zum Meer gegangen, aber die Zeit verging und sie kam nicht. Er überlegte tausend plausible Gründe, warum und wohin sie gegangen sein könnte, aber als der Abend dämmerte, stellte er sich der Wahrheit.

Sie hatte ihn ohne ein Wort verlassen. Einfach so! Als wäre er ihr lästig und eine Erklärung zu mühselig. Sie hatte sich seiner wie ein altes Kleidungsstück entledigt, einfach achtlos zur Seite geworfen! Er blieb die folgende Nacht in ihrer Hütte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er ironisch grinsen und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse. Düster brütete er vor sich hin, ständig auf der Suche nach einem Grund. Warum? Diese Frage quälte ihn die ganze Nacht, er tat kein Auge zu. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er sich entschieden und war dem dunkeln Lord gefolgt.

All diese Gedanken las sie in seinem Gesicht, in seiner Mimik ehe diese zu erstarren begann. Ein paar Mal erschrak sie fast, als sie sah, wie düster sein Gemüt war, wie sehr von dunklen Wolken umgeben – und sie trug mit Schuld an dieser Veränderung. Sie wich unbewusst noch ein paar Schritte zurück.

Severus hatte seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und nichts deutete mehr auf seinen inneren Gefühlsausbruch vor einer Sekunde noch hin. Er hatte das bis zur Perfektion trainiert und gerade hier und jetzt war er dankbar dafür. Nie wieder wollte er sich eine Blöße vor dieser Frau geben. Eher würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen und runterschlucken, als ihm das noch einmal passieren sollte.

Beherrscht senkte er den Zauberstab und sah sie abwartend an. Nervös spielte sie mit den Falten ihres Kleides und ihre Finger verhedderten sich prompt darin. Seinem Blick, seinen Augen konnte sie noch nie lange standhalten und er erwartete, dass sie den ersten Schritt tat. Sie fühlte es, er betrachtete das als sein Recht, sie war ihm etwas schuldig und er hatte Recht. Herausfordernd betrachtete er sie und genoss ihre Unsicherheit.

„Severus was machst du hier?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

Mutig versuchte sie ihm dabei ins Gesicht zu blicken. Ihn am Schulgelände mitten unter seinen Schülern zu sehen war eine Sache, mit ihm allein auf einer einsamen Insel zu sein, eine ganz andere. Dieser Situation war sie nicht ganz gewachsen. Unruhig huschte ihr Blick zwischen ihm und dem Boden vor sich hin und her. Ansehen, das konnte sie ihn nicht, aber zu lange von ihm wegsehen ertrug sie noch viel weniger. So schweifte ihr Blick ruhelos.

Er unterbrach die Stille. „Ich denke nicht, das ich es bin der hier eine Erklärung schuldig ist!" Fast höhnisch zog er seine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe und bedachte sie mit einem typischen Lehrerblick, unter dem sie sich ganz klein zu fühlen begann. Sie dachte an jenen Morgen, an dem sie einfach gegangen, nein, geflohen war.

Sie war früh in seinen Armen erwacht. Er schlief noch. Zärtlich strich sie über sein Gesicht und schob ihm dabei eine Strähne zurück. Severus war nicht schön zu nennen, sein Gesicht war zu kantig, zu spitz, seine Nase zu groß und immer zog er finster die Augenbrauen zusammen. Der leicht verbitterte Zug um seinen Mund ließ diesen verkniffen wirken und doch sie liebte ihn. Sie sah ihn mit ihrem Herzen. Sanft strich sie über seine Tätowierung auf seinem Unterarm, auch wenn sie hässlich und abstoßend fand, Severus gefiel sie und so akzeptierte sie sie an ihm.

Es zeigte eine Schlange die aus dem Mund eines Totenschädels kroch. Leise glitt sie aus dem Bett und zog sich gegen die morgendliche Kälte einen Bademantel über. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und trat nach draußen. Wie still und friedlich hier alles war. Sie könnte ewig mit Severus hier bleiben. Hier waren sie beide glücklich. Snapes Eule kam angeflogen und brachte den Tagespropheten. Er wollte immer auf dem Laufenden bleiben.

Sie nahm dem Tier die Zeitung ab und gab ihr dafür eine Belohnung. Eine Weile ließ sie den kommenden Tag noch auf sich wirken, dann ging sie mit der Zeitung in der Hand zurück in die Hütte. Erst da warf sie, als sie sie einfach auf den Tisch legen wollte, zufällig einen Blick auf die erste Seite. Das Mal, Severus Tätowierung, war groß auf der Titelseite. Sie hob sie wieder auf und begann zu lesen.

Bei jeder Zeile wich die Farbe immer mehr aus ihrem Gesicht. Zweifelnd begann sie sich zu fragen, was sie über den Mann wusste, mit dem sie sich schon mehrere Wochen diese Hütte hier teilte. Mit dem sie seit der Schulzeit zusammen war. Die Tätowierung auf seinem Arm war das Zeichen des dunklen Lords, Lord Voldemort. Er hatte sich der schwarzen Magie zugewandt und strebte die Weltherrschaft an, über die Magier und über die Muggels. Er wollte alles.

Alle die sich ihm anschlossen, bekamen als Zeichen das sie für immer zu ihm gehörten dieses Mal auf den Unterarm gebrannt. Sie besah sich das Bild genau in der Zeitung und ließ dann ihren Blick zu Severus Arm schweifen. Hin und zurück bis ihr schwindlig wurde. Sie wollte es nicht glauben, aber es war dasselbe Zeichen. Plötzlich begann sie zu frösteln. Das war nicht der Mann für den sie ihn hielt! Verzweifelt stand sie auf, lief unruhig umher. Was sollte sie tun? Ihn wecken? Beinahe berührten ihre Finger schon seine bloße Schulter.

Nein! Ihre Hand zuckte zurück. Nie hatte sie hinterfragt, was er so tat, mit wem er sich abgab. Sie hatte ihn geliebt und wie sie glaubte auch er sie, das reichte ihr. Mehr wollte sie gar nicht wissen. War dass ein Fehler gewesen? Ängstlich las sie den Artikel noch einmal und noch einmal, bis die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen zu tanzen begannen.

„Wer bist du?" flüsterte sie in die Stille, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, die auch nicht kam. Voldemort! Warum bist du zu ihm gegangen? Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Schmerz begann sie von innen her zu zerreißen. Sie konnte mit keinem Mann, der sich der dunklen Seite der Magie verschrieben hatte, zusammen bleiben. Sie konnte solch einen Mann nicht lieben. Sie musste ihn verlassen, sofort! Sie war gegangen, ohne ein Wort, ohne einen erklärenden Brief zu hinterlassen.

Er hatte noch geschlafen und von ihrem Weggehen nichts bemerkt. Noch heute fühlte sie sich dafür schuldig. Wie oft war sie in den vergangenen Jahren versucht gewesen ihm ihr Verhalten zu erklären? Tausendmal! Hier standen er und sie. Das war ihre Chance! Sie würde sich von ihrer Schuld befreien können, endlich.

„An jenem Morgen…." Begann sie zögerlich. „…kam der Tagesprophet, wie immer. Nur das ich ihn von deiner Eule in Empfang nahm." Wieder machte sie eine kurze Pause. „Das Titelblatt! Es zeigte deine Tätowierung! Du warst ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts!"

Vorwurfsvoll betrachtete sie ihn, hoffte noch immer, dass es ein Irrtum war, das sie sich geirrt hatte. Doch er schwieg. Tief einatmend fuhr sie fort, den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen ignorierend.

„ Damit konnte ich nicht umgehen, verstehst du? Das ist so schwierig." Wieder erstarb ihre Stimme. Severus machte ihr es nicht leichter, kam ihr nicht entgegen, wartete. „Ich …die Hütte, du warst auf einmal ein Fremder für mich, dieser Ort,….alles…..Ich konnte nicht bei dir bleiben, du hattest dich der dunklen Seite verschrieben! Das machte mir Angst! Also lief ich davon! Ich hätte es dir so gerne gesagt, dass musst du mir glauben, aber ich wusste doch nicht wie! Ich hatte Angst!" Miranda liefen erneut die Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Severus sah und fühlte ihre Verzweiflung, fühlte ihren Schmerz, als sei es der seine und es war auch der seine, fühlte er doch den gleichen Schmerz. Ihre Tränen waren echt, dass wusste er.

„Severus ich habe dich so geliebt und plötzlich wusste ich nicht einmal wer du wirklich bist!" rief sie aus, drehte sich um und wollte weglaufen. Doch er war schneller.

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und riss sie in seine Arme. Erschrocken sah sie mit tränenfeuchten Augen zu ihm auf.

„ Nein! Du läufst nicht noch einmal vor mir weg!" Seine Augen brannten sich in ihre. „Ich habe all die Jahre nie verstanden, warum du gegangen bist! An diesem Tag war ich auf der Suche nach dir, ich hatte keine Ahnung von dem Artikel in der Zeitung. Ich habe sie nicht gelesen. Ich habe dich geliebt, wie konntest du daran zweifeln?"

Ihre Hände vergruben sich in den Falten seines Umhangs, krallten sich fest, wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen.

„Ich war so blind, so dumm!", wisperte sie und war gefangen in seinen Augen. Severus wollte sich losreißen, wollte sie von sich stoßen. Das war ein Trick! Im nächsten Moment verschwand sie wieder und er war wieder allein, nur wusste er nicht ob er den Verlust noch einmal ertragen konnte.

„Küss mich!" verlangte sie plötzlich aus einem Impuls heraus. Es war noch nicht alles vorbei. Zwischen ihnen knisterte noch immer dasselbe Feuer. Langsam, vorsichtig, beinahe zaghaft näherte sich sein Mund dem ihren. Sie schloss die Augen.

Er sollte wegrennen, soweit wie möglich, doch er konnte nicht, nicht wenn die süßeste Verlockung der Welt vor ihm stand und so unerwartet die Lippen darbot. Sanft hauchte er einen Kuss darauf und dann noch einen und noch einen, bis er sie hungrig an sich riss und den Kuss vertiefte.

Automatisch ohne darüber nachzudenken erwiderte sie ihn. Plötzlich verlor sie den Halt unter ihren Füßen. Severus hatte sie hochgehoben und machte sich zielstrebig auf den Weg zur Hütte, ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Hungrig küsste er sie wieder und wieder. Kaum im Inneren stieß er die Tür mit dem Fuß zu und lief weiter zum Bett. Dort sank er mit ihr in den Armen darauf nieder. Küsste sie noch einmal, intensiv, dann erhob sich. Neben dem Bett blieb er stehen und betrachtete sie.

„Du solltest gehen!" Fragend sah sie ihn an. Er schickte sie fort, warum? Hatte sie was falsch gemacht?

„Severus? Du schickst mich fort?" Er trat zurück, wendete den Blick schweren Herzens von ihr ab.

„Bitte geh!" forderte er. Es wäre nicht richtig weiter zu machen. Sie wusste nicht was aus ihm geworden war. Er war ein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen und durch seine Mitschuld waren Lily und James Potter gestorben. Er hatte es nicht verhindern können.

Leise erhob sich Miranda und trat an ihn heran. Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Bitte!" flehte sie. „Schick mich nicht fort!". Ihre Berührung brannte wie Feuer auf seiner Haut.

Er wollte sie so gerne in seine Arme nehmen, sie berühren, küssen, spüren, aber es wäre nicht richtig. Sie ging um ihn herum und sah ihm in die Augen. Zärtlich umschloss sie mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und verteilte sanft Küsse darauf. Dazwischen wisperte sie. „Ich habe dir so wehgetan! Es tut mir so leid! So unendlich leid!"

In ihm zerbrach der letzte Widerstand, warum sollte er sich versagen, was er die ganzen Jahre über vermisst hatte? Für Reue war später noch Zeit. Fordernd presste er sie an sich. Eroberte ihren Mund und küsste sie wie ein Ertrinkender.

Miranda machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts und zog Severus mit sich. Langsam begann sie seinen Umhang zu lösen und ließ ihn dann achtlos auf den Boden gleiten. Er löste sich von ihren Lippen, sah sie liebevoll an, strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange und ging vor ihr in die Knie.

Schlang beide Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Bauch. Seine Hände strichen nach unten und fanden den Saum ihres Kleides. Innehaltend umschloss er ihn mit der Faust. Wenn er hier weitermachte, gab es kein zurück mehr, aber war es dafür ohnehin nicht schon zu spät? Severus schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Er ließ seine Hände, den Saum festhaltend, an ihrem Körper nach oben gleiten.

Kurz sah er sie fragend an, würde sie nein sagen, würde er auf der Stelle aufhören, doch er lass nichts als Liebe und Verlangen in ihren Augen. So zog er ihr das Kleid über den Kopf, behielt es kurz in der Hand, den Atem anhaltend, er war wie verzaubert von ihrem Anblick. Er hatte fast vergessen wie schön sie war! Sie trug außer einem weißen Slip nichts mehr. Ihre Haut schimmerte milchigweiß ohne dabei fahl oder blass zu wirken. Automatisch streckte er seine Hand nach ihrer aus und fand die ihre.

Ganz von selbst, so als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt, schlangen sich ihre Finger ineinander. Severus sog heftig die Luft ein und merkte erst jetzt, dass er unbewusst den Atem angehalten hatte. Das Kleid entglitt unbemerkt seinen Fingern. Sanft ließ er seine Finger über ihren bloßen Körper gleiten. Leise stöhnte sie auf. Sie entzog sich seiner Berührung und begann die Knöpfe seines schwarzen Hemdes zu öffnen. Scharf sog sie den Atem ein, als sie die Narben an seinem Oberkörper entdeckte.

Vorsichtig berührte sie diese, folgte ihnen mit den Fingern. „Was ist geschehen?" Leicht zuckte er unter ihrer Berührung zurück. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

„Nichts!" Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass es keine sehr schöne Erinnerungen waren, aber auch, dass er nicht darüber reden würde. Sanft hauchte sie einen Kuss auf eine der Narben. Diese zärtliche Geste ließ ihm die Knie weich werden. Doch Miranda war noch nicht fertig.

Schon nestelte ihre Hand an seiner Hose, versuchte die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Sie wollte ihn in seiner ganzen Pracht sehen. Energisch schob er ihre Hände zur Seite.

„Lass mich das machen!" Miranda nahm ihre Hände weg, warf ihm einen aufreizenden Blick zu und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Erwartungsvoll betrachtete sie ihn und er enttäuschte sie nicht. Betont langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe und schob sich seine Bekleidung Zentimeter für Zentimeter über die Hüften.

Hungrig verdunkelten sich Mirandas Augen. Wie schön er war. Wie prachtvoll anzusehen. Ungeduldig streckte sie die Arme nach ihm aus und endlich kam er zu ihr. Überschüttete ihren Körper mit tausend Küssen, berührte und erforschte jede Stelle mit seinen Lippen. Unruhig bäumte sie sich unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten auf. Versuchte ihn an sich zu ziehen. Doch gnadenlos setzte er seine Erkundungsreise über ihren Körper fort und schob ihr das letzte Stück Stoff über die Hüften.

Dann sah er ihr lang und tief in die Augen und zeigte ihr dabei seine Gefühle. Er verbarg nichts, alles spiegelte sich in ihnen wider. Seine ganze Liebe für sie, sein Kummer über ihren Verlust und sein Glück sie wieder in den Armen halten zu können. All das konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen und das trieb ihr die Tränen in die ihrigen. Liebevoll umarmte sie ihn und zog ihn an sich. Endlich waren sie wieder vereint.

Viel später als sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte und sie gesättigt und ermattet in seinen Armen lag, wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gerade getan hatten. Sie horchte tief in sich. Bereute sie es. Nein! Sie war erfüllt von einem tiefen Glücksgefühl.

Genau hier war ihr Platz. Hier in seinen Armen. Unablässig strich Severus über ihr Haar, so als könnte er es nicht ertragen, sie nicht zu berühren. Leise seufzte er. Unsicherheit machte sich in ihr breit. „Bereust du es?" Zärtlich drückte er seine Lippen auf ihren Scheitel. Bereuen? Wie könnte er das Beste und Schönste in seinem Leben bereuen? Aber dennoch es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Es würde nur Schmerz bringen.

„Nein! Niemals!" antwortete er leidenschaftlich und es entsprach der Wahrheit, nur richtiger wurde es dadurch auch nicht. Er würde sie verlassen müssen. Sie spürte, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte und glaubte es würde mit ihr zu tun haben, damit dass sie ihn verlassen hatte, er traute ihr nicht mehr und sie hatte es nicht besser verdient. Sie schob sich hoch an ihm und küsste ihn. Wie schön sie aussah, beschienen vom Mondlicht das durch die Fenster drang.

„Ich werde alles tun, damit du mir wieder vertraust. Lass uns ganz von vorne beginnen, hier und jetzt." Sie war so voller Hoffnung und er musste ihr das Herz brechen. All seinen Sünden würde er eine weitere hinzufügen, für ihn die Schmerzvollste.


	2. Chapter 2

3

Snape erhob sich und streifte sich, von ihr abgewandt, seine Kleidung über. Abwartend betrachtete sie seinen Rücken der von Narben übersäht war. Erst als er fertig angezogen war, hob er ihr Kleid auf, drückte es kurz und reichte es ihr dann.

„Zieh dich an." sagte er und verließ mit schnellen Schritten die Hütte. Draußen atmete er tief die frische Luft ein. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Er starrte auf den Horizont wo die Sonne im Begriff stand unterzugehen um einer sternenklaren Nacht Platz zu machen.

Leise trat sie an ihn heran und schob ihre Hand in die seine. Gemeinsam betrachten sie den Sonnenuntergang. Irgendwie wusste keiner so recht was er sagen sollte.

„Ich mag den Frieden und die Stille hier." sagte Miranda mit leiser Stimme. Severus hob ihre Hand an seine Lippen, hauchte einen Kuss darauf und wartete bis sie ihn ansah.

„Du weißt nicht wer ich bin. Was ich getan habe und was aus mir geworden ist."

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Erzähl es mir." bat sie. Fest sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Zuerst solltest du wissen, wenn ich auch nur geahnt hätte, dass du hier bist, wäre ich nicht hergekommen."

So bitter es für sie auch war, so wusste sie seine Ehrlichkeit zu schätzen.

„Für mich gilt das gleiche. Das hier.." Miranda deutete hinter sich auf das zerwühlte Bett. „..war nicht geplant. Ich wollte einfach eine Weile für mich alleine sein und kam hierher. Ich war einmal sehr glücklich hier." Den letzten Satz sprach sie kaum hörbar leise aus.

Snape spürte den alten Zorn in sich aufsteigen, fest drückte er ihre Hand, so das sie schmerzvoll stöhnte.

„Wenn du so glücklich warst, und ich nehme an du meinst die Zeit die wir hier gemeinsam verbracht haben, warum bist du davon gelaufen? Dieser eine Artikel hat gereicht, dass du alles aufgegeben hast. Dass du mich, obwohl du behauptet hattest, dass du mich liebst, ohne ein Wort verlassen konntest und ich von dir 16 Jahre lang nichts sah und hörte! Verzeih wenn ich das schwer glauben kann!" fuhr er sie an. Er ließ ihre Hand los, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und sah stur geradeaus.

„Ich war ziemlich durcheinander und wusste gar nicht wo ich hin sollte. Zu meinen Eltern konnte und wollte ich nicht. Die lebten in Griechenland und kümmerten sich um die Harpyien. Zuerst bin ich nach London, dort traf ich Remus und der brachte mich zu Lily und James."

Severus Mine verdüsterte sich Wort für Wort von ihr. James hatte einen bitteren Stachel bei ihm hinterlassen.

„James half mir einen Job zu finden. Weit weg von hier. Sie wussten bereits was aus dir geworden war." meinte sie bitter.

„Ich ging nach Afrika und lernte unter der Leitung von Alastoria Grünberg alles über die Sphinx. Ich war glücklich dort." endete Miranda ihre Erzählung.

Lange standen sie schweigend neben einander.

„Ich habe den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht gewartet. Auf dich, auf eine Nachricht. Am nächsten Morgen begab ich mich zu Lord Voldemort. Von ihm erfuhr ich, dass du dich in Afrika aufhieltst."

„Warum der dunkle Lord?"

„Er bot mir Möglichkeiten. Lockte mich mit verbotenen Künsten. Seine Magie, die dunkle Seite, faszinierte mich."

„Hast du je geheiratet?" Sie musste all ihren Mut für diesen Satz zusammennehmen, obwohl die Frage, wenn sie an die vergangenen Stunden dachte, etwas spät kam.

„Nein. Und du?"

„Nein. Warum nicht? Ich meine, die ganzen Jahre…."

Severus ahnte was sie wissen wollte.

„Es gab nie eine andere Frau."

Traurig blickte sie ihn an.

„All die Jahre und immer allein."

Severus zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

„Du fragst mich gar nicht nach anderen Männern?"

„Es geht mich nichts an." winkte er ab, er wollte nichts von ihren Freunden wissen.

Hastig fuhr sie fort. „Es gab auch keinen anderen."

Erstaunt hob er eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Und du bist jetzt Lehrer? Wie kommt das? Zuerst Todesser und dann Lehrer ist nicht gerade der übliche Karriereweg."

„Es hat sich so ergeben." antwortete er ausweichend.

_Es hat sich so ergeben? Was heißt das? _

„Du bist kein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts mehr, oder?" Miranda schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. „ Nein, Blödsinn kannst du gar nicht sein, sonst würde Dumbledore dir nicht Kinder anvertrauen und dich unterrichten lassen."

Severus schwieg dazu.

_Verschlossen und undurchschaubar._

„Ich werde ein Bad im Meer nehmen. Bist du, wenn ich zurückkomme, noch hier?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er nickte zustimmend. Er sah ihr nach wie sie über die Felsen zum Meer hinab kletterte, sich das Kleid abstreifte und ins Meer sprang.

Heftig sog er den Atem ein. Sie war perfekt. Übellaunig und mürrisch wandte er sich ab. Warum hatte er nur zugestimmt hier zu bleiben?

_Weil sie alles von dir haben kann, wenn sie dich so ansieht! Und weil du sentimentaler Narr sie immer noch liebst!_

Severus lief den schmalen Weg hinter der Hütte hinauf und auf der anderen Seite zum Strand hinunter. Er musste allein sein. Er musste nachdenken. 4 Wochen könnte er hier im Paradies verbringen.

An nichts denken müssen. Keine Sorgen haben. Kein Dumbledore, dem er verpflichtet wäre. Niemand der ihn verächtlich behandelt, im Gegenteil. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte auf das dunkle Meer hinaus.

Der Wind riss an seinem Haar, hier herrschten immer raue Winde. Er blieb so lange bis ihn die Dunkelheit vollkommen umschloss, erst dann kehrte er zur Hütte zurück.

Er setzte vor die Hütte auf den Boden. Miranda war noch nicht zurückgekommen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sich Sorgen machen, aber neben der Luft war auch das Wasser ihr Element.

Unentschlossen saß er da. Er wollte nicht bleiben, warten. Worauf?

Aber ein anderer Teil ihn im wollte hören, was sie zu sagen hatte, wollte sie noch einmal sehen.

Auch ohne aufzusehen wusste er dass sie wieder da war. Miranda sank neben ihm auf den Boden und lehnte ihre Schulter an seine. Wasser tropfte von ihrem Haar auf seinen Arm.

„Erzähl mir mehr von deinem Leben." bat sie. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und er spürte die Nässe durch seine Kleidung dringen.

„Was willst du wissen?" Unwillkürlich tauchten Bilder, schreckliche Bilder aus seiner Kindheit auf. Dann seine Zeit in der Schule, immer der Außenseiter, von allen gehasst, bis auf Lily und Miranda. Der üble Streich den ihm Sirius gespielt und ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte.

Seine Zeit unter Lord Voldemort, auf die er weiß Gott nicht stolz war und seine Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, als Dumbeldore ihn wieder aufnahm und für ihn einstand. Niemals würde er das vergessen, Dumbledore hatte sich für ihn verbürgt. Er würde ihm immer dir Treue halten.

„Ich war Schüler in Hogwarts, dann ein Anhänger von Voldemort, hab schlimme Dinge getan doch dann erkannte ich meinen Fehler. Dumbledore gab mir eine zweite Chance und so wurde ich Lehrer."

Um Mirandas Mund spielte ein kleines Lächeln, das war wieder so typisch für ihn. Er erzählte sein ganzes Leben in einem einzigen Satz.

„Was ist mit dir und Harry, Lilys Sohn? Du kannst ihn nicht ausstehen! Ist es wegen James?"

Severus seufzte. Früher fragte sie ihn nie soviel, war zufrieden wie die Dinge wahren.

„Er ist wie sein Vater und braucht eine strenge Führung. Gedankenlos wie James bringt er die Menschen die ihm vertrauen in Gefahr."

„Hast du nie Fehler gemacht?" versuchte sie ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

Severus sprang auf.

_Zu viele! Viel zu viele. _

Überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf. Blickte auf seinen Rücken.

_Ob er mir eine Antwort gibt? Ob ich sie hören will?_

„Es gibt zweierlei Fehler. Verzeihliche und unverzeihliche. Ich habe beide begangen." antwortete er bitter.

Hastig erhob sie sich und trat an ihn heran. Legte ihre Arme von hinten um ihn und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen Rücken. Schon fühlte er wie ihr feuchtes Haar auch da sein Hemd durchnässte, das ließ ihn, trotz der schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, schmunzeln. Sie war so liebevoll, der mitfühlendste Mensch den er kannte.

„Wie kann ich dir nur helfen? Du sprichst nie über dich. Über das was dich bewegt. Was in dir vorgeht."

„Du kannst mir nicht mehr helfen. Es ist zu spät." Er hielt ihre Hände fest in den seinen.

Miranda schloss die Augen.

„Sag das nicht. Du hast dich verändert. Hast ein neues Leben begonnen. Wie kann es da zu spät sein?"

_Sie verstand nicht. Wie den auch, Erklärungen waren bisher nie nötig._

„Ich hab versucht Lily zu retten, ich wusste von Voldemorts Plänen. Ich bin zu Dumbledore, hab ihn verraten und flehte um Hilfe, aber es war zu spät. Und ich brachte Voldemort auf ihre Spur." erzählte er tonlos.

„Ich musste Dumbledore versprechen, Harry zu schützen, um jeden Preis, und das tue ich.

Ich habe bereits einmal versagt, das darf mir nicht wieder passieren."

Ihre Hände verkrampften sich. Gleich würde sie ihn loslassen und sich angewidert abwenden. Das war der andere Preis, den er bezahlen musste. Er hatte es nicht besser verdient.

„Du hast was?" er hörte das namenlose Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme. Er hätte ihr erzählen können, dass er nicht gewusst hatte was der dunkel Lord mit den Informationen die er ihm brachte vorhatte und als er es erfuhr war es zu spät gewesen, aber wozu?

„Sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist! Du bist schuld an Lilys und James Tod?" Sie fühlte wie sich seine Schultern anspannten.

„Das kann ich nicht." erwiderte er leise.

Sie löste sich von ihm und trat zurück.

Er begann zu frieren. Das lag sicher an der durchnässten Kleidung. An nichts anderem.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Du bist kein Mörder! Und Lily? Lily war deine Freundin!" entsetzt klagte sie seinen Rücken an.

Er sollte sich umdrehen, sich ihr stellen, ihr ins Gesicht blicken, aber er konnte es nicht.

„Du irrst dich in mir." Er wollte nicht, dass sie etwas Gutes in ihm sah, da war nichts.

„Nein! Sieh mich an und sag mir das ins Gesicht, dann werde ich dir glauben." verlangte sie.

_Verdammt! Jetzt stecke ich in Schwierigkeiten. _

Zögerlich drehte er sich um, bemüht sein Gesicht ausdruckslos wirken zu lassen.

Fest sah er sie an. Keine Regung war in seiner Mine zu sehen.

„Ich habe sie verraten und damit getötet." sagte er emotionslos.

Auch sie sah ihn einfach nur an. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was sie dachte.

„Noch mal. Sag es mir noch mal. Bis ich es dir glauben kann."

Miranda war klar, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, aber nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Da war noch mehr.

„Da gibt's nicht mehr. Finde dich damit ab!" sagte er kalt und drehte ihr wieder den Rücken zu.

_Ich hätte gehen sollen, sobald ich sie sah. _

„Severus Snape du bist ein feiger Lügner!" schrie sie seinen Rücken an, wohl wissend, dass er noch nie feige war.

Zornig schwang er herum und sah sie bedrohlich aus seine schwarzen Augen an.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?"

Dicht trat sie an ihn heran und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Soll ich mich wiederholen?" fragte sie hitzig, doch im selben Moment verpuffte ihre Wut.

Sanft strich sie mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, hielt seinen Blick mit dem ihren fest.

„Ich wusste nicht als er mich um diese Informationen bat was er damit vorhatte und als ich es verstand, war es zu spät." sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, in seinem Gesicht standen seine Qualen.

Miranda schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. Ohne es verhindern zu können, begann sie leise zu weinen, um Lily, um James, aber vor allem um Severus.

Er spürte an seinem Hals die nassen Tränen.

„Du weinst?" stellte er fest.

„Oh Severus, dass ist alles so traurig. Und außer Dumbledore weiß niemand davon?" Mit tränenfeuchten Augen blickte sie ihn an.

Er schüttelte lediglich verneinend den Kopf. Warum sollte er auch mit jemand anderem darüber reden?

„Weiß überhaupt irgendjemand, außer dir selbst, was in deinem Kopf, in deinem Herzen vorgeht?" fragte sie ihn.

„Ich rede nicht gerne über mich." wich er wieder aus.

„Ich hätte hier sein müssen. Mir hättest du es gesagt, wenn ich damals zugehört hätte, aber ich bin lieber davon gelaufen."

Entsetzt sah er sie an.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hattest schon Recht mich zu verlassen, ich hatte dich nicht verdient."

Seine Worte lösten bei ihr eine neue Tränenflut aus. Hilflos zog er sie wieder in seine Arme und strich tröstend über ihren Rücken.

„Schsch, es ist vorbei." versuchte er sie zu trösten.

Ihre Tränen versiegten und sie wischte sich die letzten aus den Augen.

Miranda fasste nach Severus Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

„Genug geredet für heute. Ich bin müde. Lass uns schlafen." Sie traten in die Hütte und mit einem leichten Wink von ihr schloss sich die Tür. Beim Bett angelangt, zog sie ihn sanft mit sich herab. Sie lagen das Gesicht einander zu gewandt da. Zärtlich schmiegte sie sich an ihn.

„Versprich mir auch morgen noch dazu sein." flüsterte sie. Sie hatte solche Angst ihn nochmals zu verlieren.

„Ich verspreche es." erwiderte er leise. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen. Severus glaubte kein Auge zu tun zu können, betrachtete sie wie sie schlief. Zärtlich küsste er ihren Scheitel und schloss die Augen.

Miranda erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Severus schlief noch. Sie betrachte ausgiebig sein Gesicht, wie sehr sie ihn noch immer liebte. Auch wenn sie gestern Dinge über ihn erfahren hatte, die sie zutiefst erschüttert hatten. Aber war alles alleine seine Schuld?

Inwieweit trug sie Schuld daran, was aus ihm geworden war? Sie hatte sich nie für sein Leben interessiert, hatte ihn nie nach seiner Vergangenheit gefragt, obwohl sie geahnt hatte, dass seine Kindheit viel war, nur nicht glücklich.

Er war in der Schule ein Streber und ein Außenseiter gewesen. Die meisten, eigentlich alle, hatten ihn gehasst und er rächte sich dafür, in dem er sie verpetzte und sie mit Flüchen belegte.

Noch so eine Sache, er kannte mehr Flüche als er mit der Schule begann, als die meisten älteren Schüler. Warum hatte sie ihn nie gefragt, was ihn bewegte, was ihm wichtig war. Sie war so fasziniert von ihm gewesen, er war so anders.

Auch seine, oder gerade seine dunkle Seite fand sie so anziehend. Doch das Dunklemal schreckte sie auf, machte ihr Angst und sie lief davon.

So als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt schlug auch er die Augen auf.

„Guten Morgen." sagte sie sanft und küsste ihn zart auf den Mund. Von ihren Gedanken ließ sie sich nichts anmerken und verbarg sie so gut sie konnte, denn sie kannte seine Fähigkeiten, er beherrschte Legilimentik, er konnte die Gedanken anderer lesen und gleichzeitig die eigenen verbergen.

Er blinzelte verblüfft.

„Guten Morgen" erwiderte er zögerlich, ganz ergriffen von diesem zärtlichen und viel zu flüchtigen Kuss.

Wohlig rekelte sie sich in den Kissen, so als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt neben ihm zu liegen, dann rollte sie sich über ihn und verließ das Bett.

Severus hatte die ganze Zeit den Atem angehalten und ein anderer Teil von ihm hatte sich eindeutig Hoffnungen gemacht.

Sie lachte über die Schulter zurück. Sie wusste ganz genau was in ihm vorging.

_Für sie bin ich ein offenes Buch_stellte er fest.

„Ich mache Frühstück." rief sie und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

Er blieb liegen und beobachtete ihr treiben. Sie schien akzeptiert zu haben, was er getan hatte und ging einfach zur Tagesordnung über. Konnte er das auch?

Gab es eine Chance für sie beide?

Sollte er sein Glück nun doch gefunden haben?

Er stützte einen Arm auf und sah ihr zu wie sie in der kleinen Küche umherhuschte, leicht nervös, sich seines Blickes bewusst. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er stand auf und ging zu ihr. Umschlang sie mit seinen Armen von hinten, drückte sie an sich und küsste ihren Hals.

„Danke" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.


	3. Chapter 3

4

„Du hast dich verändert." sagte er. Sie hatten gemeinsam den Tisch gedeckt und nun saßen sie bei einem einfachen, aber für sie beide köstlichen Frühstück. Miranda nahm von ihrem Brot einen Bissen und starrte ihn an.

„Ich bin erwachsen geworden. Ich bin nicht mehr das kleine dumme Mädchen, dass den Rebellen der Schule liebt, ohne zu wissen, was in ihm vorgeht." Überrascht hörte er ihr zu.

„Mit dieser Antwort hast du nicht gerechnet, nehme ich an? Ich habe über unser Gespräch von gestern nachgedacht und was ich getan habe. Ich bin nicht stolz auf mich." fuhr sie zerknirscht fort.

Er hörte ihr zu. Sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos, doch Miranda wusste, dass es das immer war, wenn ihn etwas sehr berührte und so konnte er verhindern, dass es jemand merkte. Kurz überschattete Traurigkeit ihr Gemüt, wie schlimm musste sein Leben verlaufen sein, dass er einen solchen Schutz nötig hatte?

Schnell schob sie den Gedanken zur Seite, versuchte an schöne Dinge zu denken, immer wenn ihre Emotionen am stärksten waren, senkten sie sich wie ein Tuch über ihre Umgebung, dass war der Grund, warum sie in der Schule so wenige Freunde fand, die meisten litten unter ihrer Gabe und nannten sie einen Fluch. Severus fand ihre Fähigkeit toll, er war ganz fasziniert davon.

„Warum bist du eigentlich jetzt zurückgekommen?"

Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn nicht an. Die Antwort würde ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen. Hatte sie sowenig, eigentlich gar nichts mit ihm zu tun.

„Dumbeldore verlangte nach Sphinxen. Sie werden für das Trimagische Turnier gebraucht. Ich habe sie aus Afrika hergebracht."

Severus sah sie nicht an, sondern fuhr mit der Handfläche die Tischkante entlang.

„Du wolltest mich nicht sehen." stellte er trocken fest.

„Nein."

„Und auf der Wiese?"

„Ich habe dich gesehen………..ich …..auf einmal war alles wieder da. Die Gefühle…ich musste dich sehen, deine Stimme hören. Ich war bereits auf dem Rückweg und ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht warum ich noch einmal über die Schule flog. Und dann standst plötzlich du da." Hier unterbrach sie sich.

„Was hattest du da eigentlich vor? Wolltest du dich mit Harry duellieren?" fragend sah sie ihn an.

Severus sah kurz auf und dann gleich wieder auf seine Hand.

„Das war nichts, nur ein Missverständnis." wiegelte er ab. Er wollte nicht zugeben, dass Harry ihn bis zur Weißglut gereizt hatte und er, ausgerechnet er beinahe die Beherrschung verloren hätte.

_Sollte sie nachfragen, die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er ihr auswich! Vorerst wollte sie ihn damit so durch kommen lassen. _

„Was unterrichtest du eigentlich?" fragte sie unbefangen.

„Zaubertränke" erwiderte er kurz angebunden.

Miranda runzelte die Stirn. Sie hätte gedacht, dass Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eher sein Fach war.

„Und wie lange machst du das schon?"

„13 Jahre" Severus lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Macht es Spaß?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen.

_Wie konnte es Spaß machen lauter unfähige, unaufmerksame, neunmalkluge Kinder zu unterrichten? Selten war ein Schüler mit wirklichem Talent dabei._

„Nein!"

Miranda fing zu kichern an, jede andere Antwort hätte sie überrascht, so gut kannte sie ihn.

„Warum machst du dann nichts anderes?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe." antwortete er verschlossen und wich ihrem Blick aus.

Nun verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Was kann das sein? Du magst deinen Job nicht, such dir was anderes. Ganz einfach." erwiderte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das verstehst du nicht, wie denn auch du warst die letzten - wie viele waren es noch mal - ah ja, 16 Jahre, nicht hier!" sagte er bissig und erhob sich.

Mit einem gemurmelten: „Ich brauche frische Luft." rauschte er davon.

Doch ehe er die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen konnte, verirrte sich ein kleiner Falter in den Raum und löste bei ihr eine Erinnerung aus.

Die Stunde war gerade zu Ende und aus allen Klassen stürmten die Schüler. Miranda bog gerade um die Ecke, als sie jemand plötzlich bei der Hand schnappte und mit sich zog. Severus schleifte sie die Stufen hinauf in den siebten Stock neben dem Wandbehang mit den tanzenden Trollen.

„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen!" rief er ganz aufgeregt.

Obwohl Miranda kaum noch Luft bekam und ihr die Seiten stachen, musste sie dennoch schmunzeln. So begeistert erlebte sie ihn selten. Aufgeregt lief er davor auf und ab und murmelte unverständliches vor sich hin. Und plötzlich war aus dem nichts eine Tür da.

Erfreut lächelte er. „Komm mit!" forderte er sie auf und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Vertrauensvoll legte sie die ihre in die seine. Er öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein.

Der Raum dahinter war sehr dunkel, düster, nur von einzelnen Kerzen erhellt. Am Rand waren einzelne Statuen von Hexen und Zauberern zu erkennen, ansonsten war der Raum leer.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie erstaunt, löste sich von ihm und trat in die Mitte des großen Raums.

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche! Ich habe ihn zufällig entdeckt."

„_Als ich wieder einmal vor James und Sirius geflohen bin." _, dachte er verbittert, ließ sich davon aber nichts anmerken.

„Hier findet uns niemand. Es können nur ganz wenige sein, die davon wissen!" erzählte er triumphierend. Miranda wirbelte im Kreis und lachte. Seit jenem Tag auf der Wiese war Severus sehr vorsichtig geworden.

Er wollte verhindern, wie er sagte, dass auch sie zum Gespött von James und Sirius wurde. Außer ein paar heimlichen Küssen in verborgenen Nischen, in die er sie manchmal gezerrt hatte, sahen sie sich nur mehr im Unterricht.

Sie fand zwar, dass er es mit seiner Vorsicht ein bisschen übertrieb, aber er war in mancher Hinsicht schon fast zwanghaft zu nennen.

„Und diesen Raum kennt niemand? Hier kann man alles Mögliche tun und keiner würde es merken!"

„Genau!" nickte er eifrig.

Severus lief durch den Raum und war hocherfreut über seinen Fund. Nicht einmal Potter und Black kannten den und die steckten unnötigerweise ihre Nase überall rein.

„Sieh nur! Das sind berühmte Magier!" und zeigte auf die Statuen. „Und hier…." er zog aus einer Ecke eine alte Truhe hervor und öffnete sie. „Das sind alles alte Bücher von ehemaligen Schülern die sie hier versteckt haben."

„Warum versteckt hier jemand Bücher?"

Severus warf ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Weil sie verboten sind!"

Er schloss die Truhe und setzte sich darauf. Er neigte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite und betrachtete sie, sah sie einfach nur an. In der Unterrichtsstunde wagte er es nicht sie zulange anzusehen, außerhalb des Unterrichts vermied er es sich mit ihr zu treffen und da sie aus verschiedenen Häusern kamen, er Slytherin und sie Ravenclaw, sahen sie sich kaum mehr.

Nur ganz wenige Augenblicke gehörten ihnen, wenn es ihm unbemerkt von allen anderen gelang, sie in eine dunkle Nische zu ziehen und zu küssen. Seit er sie zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte, konnte er gar nicht mehr genug davon bekommen.

Unwillkürlich starrte er ihr auf den Mund und räusperte sich.

Miranda wurde unter seinem Blick zunehmend nervöser. Sie waren ganz alleine. Keine anderen Schüler und keine Lehrer.

Langsam stand er auf und ging auf sie zu.

Nervös fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und spielte mit einer Strähne. Als er schon ganz nah war, hielt sie unbewusst die Luft an.

Unbeholfen streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus, umfasste ihre Schulter beinahe grob und zog sie an seine Brust. Sie stand da und blickte stur auf seinen Hals, auf das kleine Grübchen, wagte kaum zu Atmen und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Severus zog sich ein Stück zurück, beugte sich herab und presste wild seinen Mund auf ihren.

Miranda erschrak über diesen Angriff und wollte ihn von sich stoßen, doch auf einmal wurde sein Kuss sanft, seine Lippen weich und erforschten zärtlich ihren Mund, baten um Einlass, der ihm nur zu willig gewährt wurde. Seufzend schlang sie die Arme um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich.

Miranda schloss die Augen und ließ sich von ihren Gefühlen tragen. Immer und immer wieder presste er seinen Mund auf den ihren und küsste sie als könnte er nie genug davon bekommen und so war es auch. Unvermittelt ließ er sie los. Schelmisch lächelte er sie an und gab ihr einen Schubs.

Die Augen vor Entsetzten aufgerissen und einen stummen Schrei auf den Lippen stürzte sie nach hinten, ins Bodenlose. Gleich würde sie auf dem harten Steinboden aufschlagen und sich was brechen oder noch schlimmer.

Doch weiche Kissen fingen sie auf und schlossen sie in eine schützende Umarmung. Lachend ließ er sich neben sie in die Kissen fallen. Sie schlug wütend mit beiden Fäusten auf ihn ein. Er hatte ihr Angst gemacht und nun lachte er sie auch noch aus. Wie konnte er das nur wagen!

„Genug!" rief er immer noch lachend. Er fasste nach ihren Händen und zog sie an seine Lippen. „Es tut mir leid." murmelte er und warf ihr einen geknickten Blick zu, dabei blitzte es amüsiert aus seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Du bist ein Blödmann und das ist nicht lustig! Lass mich los, ich gehe!"

Nun wurde er wieder ernst.

„Es tut mir leid, ganz ehrlich. Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht." Nun war er wirklich geknickt.

Etwas beruhigt setzte sie sich auf und sah die vielen großen weichen Kissen um sich an.

„Woher sind die auf einmal gekommen?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Du bist im Raum der Wünsche. Wünsch die was und es wird wirklich." Er lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme im Nacken.

„Sieh!" sagte er und deutete mit einem leichten Wink seiner Hand nach oben.

Sie ließ sich zurück sinken und sah hoch. Die vorher leere Decke war mit Abermillionen Schmetterlingen übersäht. Es war als würden sie die Decke in einer Farbenpracht explodieren.

„Wunderschön." hauchte Miranda. Um Severus Lippen spielte ein Lächeln, er hat gewusst, dass ihr das gefallen würde. Seine Hand suchte die ihrige und ihre Finger flochten sich ineinander. Mit der anderen deutete er nach oben.

„Sieh!"

Einer der Schmetterlinge löste sich von den anderen und schwebte schwerelos nach unten. Sanft setzte er sich auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand.

„Das ist zauberhaft!" rief sie verzückt.

Ein leichter Wink seiner Hand genügte und aus dem Schmetterling wurde einer duftenden Blume. Gerührt sog sie ihren Duft ein.

„Du kannst so tolle Sachen zaubern und doch vergeudest du dein Talent um dir immer neue gemeine Flüche auszudenken." tadelte sie ihn unbewusst.

Alle Schmetterlinge verschwanden, zurück blieb eine leere Decke und die Blume in ihrer Hand.

„Du verstehst das nicht!" murmelte er ärgerlich.

„Nein das tue ich nicht! Ständig streitest du dich mit den anderen und wenn sie nicht gemein zu dir sind, bist du es zu ihnen. Und deswegen können wir uns nicht öffentlich zeigen, wie du sagst oder hat das einen anderen Grund? Ist es dir peinlich dich mit mir sehen zu lassen?"

Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und sah auf sie herab.

„Natürlich nicht! Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Blödsinn!" fragte er wütend.

„Ach vergiss es! Ich verschwinde!" grummelte er und erhob sich aus den Kissen.

„Nein, warte! Es tut mir leid. Lass uns nicht streiten. Bitte." , flehte sie, und versuchte ihn am Handgelenk zu sich zu ziehen.

„Gut und was tun wir stattdessen." knurrte er. Er war immer noch sauer auf sie. Sie konnte auch nie zufrieden sein!

Plötzlich verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel auf sie.

Sie sah ihn eine Sekunde verdutzt an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ohne es zu wollen fing auch er an zu lachen. Sie lachte bis ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Mit einem schelmischen Lächeln sah sie zu ihm auf und sah in seine schwarzen Augen.

_Konnte es sein das sie noch dunkler waren als sonst?_ Dachte sie noch, doch dann war ihr Gehirn auf einmal wie leergefegt. Severus sah sie intensiv an.

_War sie immer schon so schön gewesen oder wurde sie in seinen Augen immer schöner?_

Fast wie unter einem Zwang neigte er den Kopf und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss. Wie sehr er sie liebte.

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich. Vergessen war der dumme Streit. Severus rollte sich zur Seite und zog sie mit sich. Zärtlich strich er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Du bist so schön." flüsterte er ehrfürchtig.

„Bin ich gar nicht." murmelte sie ungläubig und sah verlegen zur Seite.

„Bist du wohl und wer etwas anderes sagt, der lügt!" erwiderte er leidenschaftlich.

Miranda erhob sich und öffnete für den kleinen Falter die Tür einen Spalt. Sie sah ihm zu wie er hinaus in die Freiheit entschwand. Anschließend widmete sie sich dem Frühstückstisch, mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes verschwanden Teller und Tassen, wuschen sich im kleinen Becken von selbst ab und stellten sich zum Trocknen zur Seite.

Jetzt blieb nur mehr das Bett, das in Ordnung gebracht werden musste, doch das wollte sie nicht mit Magie tun, sondern mit ihren Händen. Sie schüttelte die Decke auf und strich sie glatt, dann nahm sie eins der Kissen in die Hand und drückte ihre Nase darauf, es roch nach ihm, unverkennbar.

Nach so vielen Jahren waren sie wieder zusammen, irgendwie. Nur diesmal wollte sie ihr Glück festhalten und nicht mehr aus einer Laune heraus verlieren.

_Ich wünsche mir, dass alles wieder so wie früher und besser wird._

Sie legte das Kissen zurück und strich es auch glatt, mit dem anderen tat sie dasselbe.

Severus tigerte ruhelos auf der Insel herum. Viele Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

„Kann ich sie sprechen, Professor Dumbledore?" fragte Snape vorsichtig. Er war hierher gekommen, um seinen Herrn zu verraten. Er wollte mit einem Mörder nichts zu tun haben. Ihm graute vor sich selbst und vor dem was er getan hatte.

„Warum sollte ich dich anhören? Du dienst Lord Voldemort. Was hättest du mir schon zu sagen?"

Snape atmete tief durch. Hier stand er nun in Dumbledores Büro in Hogwarts, bereit Verrat zu begehen. War es falsch? War es richtig? In ihm rasten die Gedanken. Er brauchte Hilfe. Er musste es riskieren, es ging um Lily, sie würde sterben und nur wegen dieser verwünschten Prophezeiung, die er das Unglück mitanzuhören gehabt hatte.

„Es geht um die Potters! Sie sind in großer Gefahr. Der dunkle Lord will sie töten und auch das Kind! Es gibt nur einen der ihn aufhalten kann!"

Überrascht blickte Dumbledore ihn an. Snape verriet Voldemort und bat ihn um Hilfe.

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Vielleicht ist das ein Trick?" Dumbledore war nicht breit blind in Tom Riddels Falle zu tappen, nur weil er einen seiner Schergen ausgeschickt hatte, der sich als Verräter ausgab.

„Bitte, es ist wahr. Er wird sie töten!" vor Verzweiflung liefen ihm Tränen über das Gesicht.

„ Im Eberkopf habe ich die Prophezeiung gehört und sie ….."

„sie Lord Voldemort überbracht." vollendete Dumbledore den Satz.

Stumm nickte Severus. Er war von seinen inneren Qualen gezeichnet.

„Ich ahnte nicht, was ich damit angerichtet habe. Ich hätte nie…" wieder brach er ab.

„Ich tue alles, aber bitte, bitte helfen sie mir." flehte Severus.

Dumbledore begann ihm zu glauben, er kannte ihn noch als Schüler. In der Schule war er immer ein Außenseiter, die anderen Kinder mochten ihn nicht, aber er war auch ehrlich gewesen.

Er legte Severus die Hand auf die Schulter, damit sich dieser beruhigte.

„Erzähl mir alles." forderte er ihn ruhig auf.

„Nach dem ich den Eberkopf verließ, begab ich mich schnurstracks zum dunklen Lord und erzählte ihm was Trelawney gesagt hatte. Ein Junge der im Juli geboren war, würde ihn vernichten. Es gab nur zwei Jungen auf die das zutraf – Longbottom und Potter. Er hat sich für die Potters entschieden und deren Geheimniswahrer hat sie verraten. Er weiß wo er sie findet und ist auf dem Weg zu ihnen!"

Nun war es Dumbledore der entsetzt aufsprang. „Es muss sofort gehandelt werden! Holt mir Minerva!" rief er zu den Gemälden.

„Rasch, es gilt keine Zeit zu verlieren!"

Doch sie kamen zu spät. Lily war tot. Severus ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Dumbledore kehrte in jener Nacht sehr spät zurück. Voldemorts Macht war gebrochen. Er musste Dumbledore versprechen immer über Harry zu wachen, damit ihm kein Leid geschähe. Innerlich Taub vor Schmerz gab er das Versprechen. Lily war tot. Er hatte sie verraten. Es war seine Schuld.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte so die Erinnerungen abzuschütteln, auch wenn sie jetzt verschwanden, so würden sie bald zurückkehren und ihn erneut quälen. Das taten sie schon seit beinahe 12 Jahren und er hatte es verdient.

Unentschlossen sah er über die Schulter zurück zur Hütte. Am liebsten wäre er geflohen, es war zu spät. Miranda würde das bald erkennen. Die Euphorie von gestern, der letzten Stunden wich tiefster Niedergeschlagenheit. Auch wenn er wollte, so konnte er nicht bleiben, er hatte es versprochen und er hielt seine Versprechen. Er musste zurück nach Hogwarts.

Die Gerüchte von Voldemorts Rückkehr wollten nicht verstummen und selbst Dumbeldore rechnete damit. Er war an Hogwarts und an Dumbledore gebunden. Er konnte sich davon nicht lossagen und mitnehmen konnte er sie auch nicht. Für Miranda war kein Platz dort. Wenn eine Tätowierung ausreichte um sie in die Flucht zu schlagen, was würde geschähen, wenn sie mit den Schrecken die sich seit Harrys Schulbeginn zugetragen hatten, bei ihr auslösen. Auch wollte er sie nicht in Gefahr wissen.

Es wäre dumm zu glauben, dass alles nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht und ein paar Gesprächen wieder so wie früher sein könnte. Er hatte sich verändert, war ein anderer geworden und sie genauso. War es nicht leichtsinnig anzunehmen, dass mit einer Entschuldigung und einem aufklärenden Gespräche, wieder alles im Lot wäre und sie so tun könnten, als wäre nichts gewesen? Er konnte das nicht, ständig verfolgten ihn die Erinnerungen. Nicht nur an ihren Verrat an ihrer Liebe, sondern auch sein eigener Verrat an so viele.

Er würde zu ihr gehen, ihr sagen, dass es vorbei war und dann vielleicht ein paar Tage in seinem Haus verbringen. Es wäre das klügste so. In was für eine Idee hatten sie sich nur verrannt, dass sie annahmen es könnte aus ihnen noch einmal etwas werden? Dafür war zuviel geschehen. Sie würde ihm, auch wenn sie jetzt nicht glaubte, auch nie vergeben können, was er getan hatte. Er konnte sich selbst nicht vergeben. Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zur Hütte zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

5

„Da bist du ja wieder." begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das verblasste sobald ihr Blick auf ihn fiel. Irgendwas hatte sich verändert. Er war wieder der Severus, der hier auf der Insel angekommen war, den sie auf der Wiese vor der Schule getroffen hatte.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Severus wich ihrem Blick aus. Am Besten tat er, was getan werden musste und ging.

„Das gestern, das war ein Fehler. Ich habe mich von Gefühlen, die eigentlich nicht mehr sind, hinreißen lassen. Ich werde die Insel unverzüglich verlassen. Es tut mir leid."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen verständnislos an.

_Ein Fehler? Er liebt mich nicht mehr?_

Tiefe Furcht breitete sich in ihr aus und ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte, spürte er sie auch.

„Ein Fehler?" zittrig kamen diese Worte über ihre Lippen.

Severus fühlte wie sich ein großer Klumpen an der Stelle wo sein Herz sein sollte bildete.

Er räusperte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nur so konnte er den Wunsch sie in seine Arme zu ziehen unterdrücken. Was er jetzt gleich sagen würde, würde er vermutlich auch den Rest seines Lebens bereuen.

„Die Nacht mit dir war ganz nett und es hatte durchaus seinen Reiz in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen, aber seien wir uns ehrlich es wird bereits langweilig." Den Mund abschätzend verzogen, sah er gelangweilt auf sie herab. Der Versuch keine Miene zu verziehen gelang ihm fast, aber nur fast.

In dem Moment in dem sie ihren Blick auf ihre Füße senkte, spiegelten sich alle Gefühle für sie in seinen Augen wider. Die letzte Nacht war das Paradies für ihn gewesen, aus dem er gerechterweise vertrieben wurde. Er würde diese Augenblicke, diese Stunden der Nähe und der Zärtlichkeit für immer in seinem Herzen bewahren.

Zaghaft hob er die Hand, wollte ihr über den Kopf streichen, doch dann ließ er sie schnell sinken. „Leb wohl!" Snape wandte sich von ihr ab und verließ, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, mit großen Schritten die Hütte. Hinter sich konnte er ein leises Aufschluchzen hören.

„Severus." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar flehentlich.

Ihre Stimme schnitt ihm ins Herz, er wünschte er könnte bleiben, aber sie konnten die Vergangenheit nicht zurückholen, es war vorbei.

Er hatte den Punkt erreicht, von wo aus er aperieren konnte. Ein letztes Mal, nur einmal noch wollte er sie sehen. Sein Blick glitt zurück zu ihr, sah sie in der Tür stehen. Kreidebleich und unendlich traurig. Severus schloss die Augen und verschwand.

Er war am Fluss, seinem Fluss, unmittelbar vor seinem Haus. Er stieg den Abhang hinauf und zwischen den schäbigen Fabriken entlang, bis ans Ende der Strasse, dort öffnete sich nach einem leichten Wink mit seinem Zauberstab die Sicht auf ein ebenso schäbiges Haus. Müde ging er darauf zu und trat ein. Er war Zuhause. Severus blickte um sich und fühlte die Leere hier, umso mehr als er die Nähe und Lebendigkeit von Miranda nach so langer Zeit gespürt hatte.

Sie fehlte ihm. Er durchschritt das Wohnzimmer mit der schäbigen Couch und den alten Büchern an den Wänden und öffnete eine weitere Tür, wo ihn eine Treppe nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer brachte. Auch hier war das Mobiliar nur spartanisch vorhanden und schäbig, es bestand nur aus einem Bett, einem Schrank und einer Kommode. Diese war sein Ziel.

Er zog die letzte Schublade heraus und kramte dort solange bis er gefunden hatte was er suchte. Einen kleinen unscheinbaren Gegenstand. Eine kleine Dose an den Ecken abgenutzt, der Deckel ausgebleicht, wirkte sie wie das Haus, wie das Mobiliar, schäbig. Er klappte den Deckel auf und spöttisch funkelte ihn ein bleicher Mondstein an, gefasst in einem schmalen Silberreif. Der Ring den er Miranda an jenem Morgen geben wollte, begleitet mit der Bitte ihn, Severus, zu heiraten.

Spöttisch glänzte er in seiner ganzen Pracht. Energisch klappte er den Deckel zu und schleuderte den Ring zurück in die Schublade, mit einem Fußtritt schloss er sie. Dann warf er sich aufs Bett und starrte unzufrieden an die Decke. Er hatte richtig gehandelt, sagte er sich zum wiederholten Male. Warum fühlte er sich dann so mies, so schäbig? Schon gestern war ihm klar gewesen, dass er sie verlassen musste.

_Warum bin ich geblieben? Um den Schmerz für sie und für mich größer zu machen?_

Nein!

Weil sein Verlangen nach ihr so groß und mächtig war. Selbst als er hier auf seinem Bett lag, verlangte er nach ihr. Alleine der Gedanke an ihre kleinen Brüste, an die sanften Rundungen ihres Körpers, ihren flachen Bauch und den weichen Flaum der ihre Scham bedeckte brachten sein Blut in Wallung. Hitzig legte er einen Arm über seine Augen, um so die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Vor allem der letzte Blick auf sie, als sie ihm so verletzt hinterher geblickt hatte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schuft.

Miranda ging, nachdem Severus verschwunden war, in die Knie und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Es war vorbei. War es wirklich so dumm von ihr gewesen an eine neue Chance für sie beide zu glauben? Warum verschloss er sich nur so vor ihr? Sie machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, nur sich selbst. Warum hatte sie nur so lange gezögert? Wer weiß, vielleicht wenn sie schon viel früher gekommen wäre, wäre alles anders gewesen.

Heulend auf dem Fußboden liegend gab sie sich ihrem Leid hin, bis sie keine Tränen mehr zum Weinen hatte. Dann rollte sie auf den Rücken und blickte zur Decke empor.

Was sollte sie tun? Aufgeben und nach Hause zurückkehren? Das wäre das Vernünftigste. Vergiss ihn! Ihre Augen wanderten zum Bett. Vergiss die Nacht!

Langsam raffte sie sich auf. Energisch strich sie sich das weiße Haar aus dem Gesicht und schritt hinab zum Meer. Die Gischt peitschte gnadenlos an den Strand. Sie trat so weit nach vorne, dass das kalte Wasser ihre Knöchel umspülte. Miranda genoss die Kühle. Sie schloss die Augen und sah vor ihrem Geiste Severus. Schnell öffnete sie sie wieder. Was sollte sie tun?

_Ich werde nach Hogwarts gehen und ich werde ihn suchen, dann werden ich ihm solange erklären, dass ich mich geändert habe und dass ich ihn liebe, dass alles wieder gut wird, bis er mir glaubt und mir noch eine Chance gibt. _

Entschlossen streckte sie sich und ging zur Hütte. Energisch schloss sie die Tür, damit sie nicht mehr ihr gemeinsames Lager sehen musste. Sie berührte mit ihrem Zauberstab den vorstehenden Stein und die Hütte verschwand, zurück blieb eine steile Felswand. Miranda stieg hinab zur selben Stelle, von der aus Severus verschwunden war und aperierte nach Hogsmaed einem kleinen Dorf nahe bei Hogwarts. In das Schloss und heraus war das Aperieren unmöglich.

Eine magische Sperre zum Schutze der Schüler verhinderte das Eindringen oder das Verlassen des Schlosses. Von dort aus wanderte sie barfuss zum Schloss hoch. Sie trug nie Schuhe. Sie liebte es mit bloßen Füßen den Boden unter sich zu spüren. Sie genoss es den vertrauten Pfad zum Schloss zu gehen, weckte er doch alte Erinnerungen in ihr.

Vor dem Portal zum Schloss blieb sie stehen. Hier musste sie warten, bis jemand kam und sie abholte. Ihre Ankunft war sicher im Schloss längst bemerkt worden. Sie rechnete damit von Filch dem Hausmeister, einem alter Nörgler und todunglücklich darüber, dass das Foltern von Schülern abgeschafft worden war, abgeholt zu werden.

Doch Dumbledore selber kam ans Tor.

„Hallo Miranda, schön dich zu sehen." begrüßte er sie freundlich.

„Professor Dumbledore!" höflich neigte sie leicht ihren Kopf.

„Albus genügt." Er öffnete das Tor und ließ sie ein.

„Was führt dich zu uns? Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht du wärst woanders." fragte er vorsichtig.

Sein Zaubertrankmeister war noch nicht zurückgekehrt und er hätte es sehr gerne gesehen, wenn die zwei zusammen gewesen wären.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Severus!" sagte Miranda gerade heraus.

Überrascht sah Dumbledore sie an, ehe er das Tor schloss und magisch versiegelte.

„Severus ist nicht hier. Ich habe ihm frei gegeben. Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich er sei bei dir."

Mirandas Augen fühlten sich erneut mit Tränen, energisch drängte sie diese zurück.

„War er auch, aber dann….. Wo ist er?" flehend sah sie Dumbledore an.

„Ich muss ihn finden! Es ist wichtig."

„Komm erstmal mit. Ich kann mir schon denken wo er steckt." Behütend fasste er sie beim Arm und führte sie mit sich. Widerstandslos ging sie mit. Vor ihr erstreckten sich die Türme von Hogwarts die das Gebäude überragten. Sie schritten über den Weg auf das Tor zum Schloss zu. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Alles war ruhig.

Die Schüler hatten noch Unterricht. Mirandas Blick fiel auf die peitschende Weide, wo Severus beinahe sein Leben verloren hätte. Mit Schaudern dachte sie daran. Severus hatte ihr nicht alles erzählt, was sich in jener Nacht zugetragen hatte, aber sie konnte es sich auch so denken.

James und Sirius hatten wie immer dahinter gesteckt, nur diesmal waren sie zu weit gegangen. Severus kehrte in jener Nacht kreidebleich und mit einer tödlichen Wut zurück. Sie wusste, dass er den anderen gefolgt war, er hatte es ihr gesagt und so hatte sie auf ihn gewartet. Sie konnte ihm nur ein paar Einzelheiten entlocken, doch das meiste verschwieg er.

Er war so stur, so bockig. Früher hatte sie das nicht gestört, doch jetzt trieb sie so ein Verhalten zur Weißglut. Sie spürte bereits wie die Wut in ihr hochstieg. Das was er auf der Insel gesagt hatte war lächerlich!

Dumbledore betrachtete die junge Frau an seiner Seite. Miranda war eine außergewöhnliche Frau und wunderschön. Er konnte Severus gut verstehen, dass er sie liebte. Von Alastoria mit der er regelmäßigen Briefkontakt pflegte, erfuhr er viel über Miranda. An einen Brief erinnerte er sich besonders.

_Lieber Albus!_

_Wie geht es Dir, mein Freund? Bei uns entwickeln sich die Dinge gut, nein hervorragend ist das bessere Wort. Afrika ist herrlich um diese Jahreszeit und Miranda ist ein richtiger Glücksgriff. Sie liebt ihre Arbeit und die Sphinx und mit ihrer außergewöhnlichen Begabung passt sie gut hierher. Sie hat schnell gelernt und sie legt einen Eifer an den Tag, der schon fast erschreckend ist. Die Sphinxe beginnen sich endlich zu vermehren, was uns hier natürlich sehr freut. Doch eine Sache macht mir Sorgen._

_Manchmal, wenn sie glaubt niemand bemerkt oder sieht es, fällt ein Schatten tiefer Traurigkeit über sie. Einmal habe ich versucht sie darauf anzusprechen, doch sie wich mir aus und ich bekam keine Antwort. Viele Verehrer buhlen um ihre Gunst, doch sie alle wurden von ihr abgewiesen, sofern sie ihr Werben überhaupt bemerkte. Ich kenne dich, du weißt bestimmt was in ihr vorgeht, wem ihr Herz gehört. Vielleicht kannst du ihr helfen. Ich kann sie nicht so traurig sehen, da muss man doch etwas tun können? Ich weiß nicht ob es richtig ist, dich darauf anzusprechen, da Miranda davon nichts weiß, aber ich bitte dich als mein Freund, mir zu helfen. Es wäre schön sie glücklich zu sehen. Sie ist so ein herzensgutes Ding. Ach du weißt doch sonst immer alles, kann man da gar nichts tun? …_

Was hätte er ihr zurück schreiben sollen? Das Severus und Miranda in der Schule und eine zeitlang danach ein Paar gewesen waren und dann plötzlich nicht mehr, wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil Severus ein Anhänger Voldemorts war? Dazu fühlte er sich nicht berechtigt. Miranda und Severus hatten sich entschieden und diese Entscheidung musste man eben respektieren.

Dumbledore öffnete den Eingang und Miranda betrat zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, Hogwarts wieder. Ein vertrautes Gefühl bemächtigte sich ihrer. Das Gebäude hatte sich kaum verändert und jeder Winkel, vor allem die dunklen Ecken waren mit schönen und weniger schönen Erinnerungen behaftet.

Dumbledore führte sie in sein Büro und deutete ihr sich zu setzten. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte vor ihr eine Tasse Tee auf.

„Ich würde dich gerne um etwas bitten." begann er vorsichtig.

„Würdest du bis zum Ende des Turniers auf die Sphinxe achten?"

Miranda blickte auf ihre zitternden Hände. Was sollte sie antworten? Wäre es gut hier zu bleiben? Mit all den Erinnerungen und Snape in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, der beschlossen hatte, dass es keine zweite Chance für sie gab. Doch, die gab es! Verflucht sollte sie sein, wenn sie diese Chance nicht mit beiden Händen ergriff.

„Ja ich bleibe sehr gerne hier." antwortete sie mit einer Zuversicht die sie nicht fühlte.

Freudig nippte Dumbledore an seinem Tee und dachte daran, dass er noch eine Eule losschicken musste.

Was tat er noch hier? In seinem eigenen Haus fiel ihm die Decke auf den Kopf. Genauso gut konnte er arbeiten gehen. Er begann auf unerklärliche Weise geradezu schmerzhaft seinen Kerker zu vermissen. Das Labor mit all den vertrauten Gläsern, Fläschchen und diversen Phiolen waren ihm noch nie so verlockend erschienen.

Das plötzliche Flügelschlagen an seinem Fenster ließ ihn aufhorchen. Eine Eule schlug an sein Fenster. Schnell öffnete er es und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Hastig brach er das Siegel, er befürchtete Schlimmes. Unwillkürlich dachte er an Lord Voldemort.

Doch die Nachricht kam von Dumbledore, der ihn bat auf der Stelle zurück zu kommen. Snape zerknüllte die Nachricht in der Hand.

_Mit Vergnügen!_

Schon eilte er nach unten und verließ das Haus. Draußen versiegelte er das Haus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fluss. Kaum dort aperierte er nach Hogsmead.

Er kam genau richtig zum Abendessen, doch als er die große Halle betrat wäre er beinahe zurück gewichen.

Ganz vorne, neben Dumbledore, saß Miranda und schwatzte mit dem Direktor. Seine Mine verfinsterte sich, wenn das nicht ein ausgemachtes Komplott war ihn zurück zu locken. Vergessen war, wie sehr er sich auf die Arbeit gefreut hatte, ja selbst auf den dümmsten Schüler.

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Düster wie ein Todesengel schritt er nach vorne, sein schwarzer Umhang wehte wie zwei Flügel um ihn. Ängstlich senkten die Kinder zu beiden Seiten den Blick, keiner wollte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Snape war in seiner Wut unberechenbar. Endlich erreichte er den Lehrertisch und nahm nach einem kurzen Nicken zu Dumbledore und den anderen Platz. Miranda schenkte er keinerlei Beachtung. Unbekümmert begann er zu essen.

Mirandas Kopf war hochgeschnellt als er die Halle betreten hatte und nur mit eiserner Willenskraft gelang es ihr, den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und sich auf das Gespräch mit Dumbledore zu konzentrieren. Ihr war sehr wohl aufgefallen wie wütend er über ihre Anwesenheit war und sie bekam es zu spüren. Nervös rutschte sie auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Vielleicht war es doch nicht so klug gewesen hier zu bleiben. Unauffällig beobachtete sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Seine schlanken langen Finger umfassten die Gabel so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Dumbledore der ihren Aufruhr bemerkte, legte seine Hand beschwichtigend auf ihre. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an, was ihr einen weiteren finsteren Blick von Severus bescherte.

„Hogwarts ist um diese Jahreszeit besonders schön, findest du nicht auch Severus?" fragte Dumbledore.

Severus der gerade seine Gabel zum Mund führen wollte, hielt in der Bewegung inne und runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. Was für eine abstruse Frage? Er hatte sich darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht und er würde auch heute ganz sicher nicht damit beginnen.

„Wenn du meinst, Albus, wird es so sein." erwiderte er knapp und aß weiter.

Dumbledore verkniff sich ein Grinsen und zwinkerte Miranda aufmunternd zu.

Gib ihm Zeit, schien er ihr zu sagen.

Zweifelnd blickte sie zu Severus. Was wenn Zeit nicht genügt? Was ist wenn er mir nie vergeben konnte? Wenn es dafür schon zu spät war?

Tief atmete sie ein. Klammerte sich an das bisschen Hoffnung das noch in ihr schwelgte. Dachte an die zwei Tage die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Da war so viel Gefühl gewesen, das konnte sie sich doch nicht alles nur eingebildet haben? Die Zweifel nagten an ihr und sie fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen.

„Severus wie dir sicher schon aufgefallen ist, haben wir einen Gast. Miranda kennst du ja, sie hat sich bereit erklärt bis zum Ende des Turniers bei uns zu bleiben und die Sphinxen betreuen."

Severus hob ruckartig seinen Kopf und dann fiel sein Blick kurz auf Miranda. Was für ein Spiel wurde hier gespielt? Seine Augen zogen sich finster zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Ängstlich zuckte Miranda zusammen. Es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass er sich darüber nicht freute.

Für Miranda war ab da die Stimmung endgültig kaputt und sie sehnte das Ende dieses Essens sehnsüchtig herbei. Mühevoll zwang sie sich ein paar Bissen zu essen, sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr es sie verletzte, dass es so abweisend ihr gegenüber war.

Endlich erhob sich Dumbledore und erklärte das Abendessen für beendet. Schnell sprang Miranda auf die Füße, murmelte noch sie müsse nach den Sphinxen sehen und verließ hastig die Halle. Erst als sie draußen an der frischen Luft stand, hatte sie das Gefühl wieder frei atmen zu können.

Das Essen war eine Tortur, eine Qual gewesen, ohne es verhindern zu können sah sie immer wieder zu ihm, doch er sah gleichmütig und stoisch geradeaus. Für ihn war die Sache erledigt – vorbei. Fahrig strich sie sich ihr weißes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie trug wie immer dazu ein weißes Kleid.

Vor dem Essen war sie noch schnell bei sich zu Haus gewesen und hatte sich Kleidung zum Wechseln besorgt. Sie trug fast immer nur weiß, ihr hatte die Farbe schon immer sehr gut gefallen. Gemessen schritt sie hinüber zum verbotenen Wald, erst als sie außer Sichtweite des Schlosses war, raffte sie ihr Kleid zusammen und begann so schnell sie konnte zu laufen. Sie brauchte das um sich zu beruhigen.

Völlig außer Atem erreichte sie die Sphinxen. Drei dieser herrlichen Tier hatte sie nach Hogwarts gebracht. Sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht in das Fell des ersten Tieres und klammerte sich an ihm fest. So stand sie bis es vollkommen dunkel geworden war. Dann löste sie sich, strich über das Fell jedes Tiers und sprach flüsternd beruhigend auf sie ein. Wehmütig machte sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Vor dem Portal hielt sie inne und blickte an der Fassade hoch. Irgendwo dort drinnen war er und dachte ganz bestimmt nicht an sie. Miranda seufzte müde und ging hinein.

_Morgen war auch noch ein Tag_, dachte sie dabei.


	5. Chapter 5

6

„Albus! Was denkst du dir dabei?" Minerva rannte leichtfüßig neben dem Schulleiter her.

„Sie hierher zu bringen und auch bleiben zu lassen, ist viel zu gefährlich. Schon damals gab es immer wieder Probleme, weil sie ihre Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte." schimpfte sie mit ihm.

„Sie ist älter geworden und sie hat ihre Gefühle besser im Griff." versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Denk an die Kinder! Wen davon die Eltern Wind bekommen. Einige waren mit ihr auf der Schule." redete sie hitzig weiter.

„Beruhige dich Minerva. Ich hab volles Vertrauen in Miranda, es wird nichts passieren." Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen.

„Trink noch einen Tee mit mir und vertrau mir." Ein leichtes Schmunzeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Minerva schnaufte nur abwertend, ging aber mit.

Ruhelos lief Severus im Kerker umher. Sortierte unsinnig Gläser und Phiolen, alles stand wie immer in Reih und Glied. Studierte seine Vorräte über die er bestens Bescheid wusste und rückte an den Kesseln herum, bis alle schief standen. Frustriert ließ er sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch fallen und versuchte sich in das Buch vor sich zu vertiefen. Eine besondere Ausgabe über Kräuterkunde.

Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er sich sofort in die faszinierenden Aufzeichnungen im Buch vertieft, doch heute warf er es nach wenigen Minuten genervt auf den Tisch.

Er kam innerlich nicht zur Ruhe, ständig schweifte er mit seinen Gedanken ab und fragte sich was sie gerade tat, wo sie war, mit wem sie sprach. Ob sie an ihn dachte. _Das ist ja lächerlich! _schimpfte er mit sich selbst. Energisch nahm er das Buch zur Hand und schlug die Seiten auf. Erneut bemühte er sich krampfhaft etwas von dem Text aufzunehmen.

_Wie traurig sie beim Essen ausgesehen hatte. Dieser unendlich wehmütige Blick._

Jede Faser in ihm schrie nach ihr. Er hatte sich entschieden, es gab für sie keine Zukunft, doch sein Herz und zu seinem Leidwesen auch sein Körper, waren ganz anderer Meinung. Mit einem wütenden Knall schlug er das Buch auf den Tisch und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Er musste hier raus! Er brauchte dringend Bewegung.

_Am Besten mit ihr! _

Fest biss er die Zähne aufeinander. Was er brauchte war dringend kaltes Wasser und zwar jede Menge davon!

Zielstrebig verließ er sein Klassenzimmer und eilte aus dem Schloss. Es dämmerte bereits und das war für sein Vorhaben genau richtig. Er wollte noch ein paar Runden im See schwimmen und neugierige Kinder konnte er dabei nicht brauchen. Severus suchte sich eine geschützte Stelle und entkleidete sich bis er vollkommen nackt war. Der Mond war bereits aufgegangen und schien herab auf ihn. Sein Körper war blass, ohne einen Schimmer von Bräune, aber doch muskulös und sehnig, beinahe drahtig. An ihm war kein Gramm Fett. Er achtete streng auf sich. Er musste in Form bleiben. Vorsichtig berührte er mit den Füßen das kühle Nass. Das Wasser war eiskalt.

_Genau richtig für mich! _

Ohne noch länger zu überlegen lief er hinein und begann in kräftigen Zügen zu schwimmen.

Miranda lief in ihrer Kammer unruhig auf und ab. Ihn so nahe zu wissen, ohne bei ihm sein zu können, machte sie rasend. Ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust. So aufgewühlt war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Nur schwer konnte sie den emotionalen Sturm in sich bändigen. Krampfhaft schlossen sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten und öffneten sich wieder. Sie hätte mit ihm reden sollen, sich Klarheit verschaffen sollen, dann würde sie hier nicht so herumschleichen. In ihr kochten die Gefühle und suchten verzweifelt nach einem Ventil. Da Severus nicht zur Verfügung stand, musste es eben kaltes Wasser tun.

Entschlossen streckte sie sich und verließ ihr Zimmer. Eilig rannte sie nach unten zum Tor hinaus, zum See hinab. Am Ufer hielt sie inne und atmete tief ein. Rasch entkleidete sie sich und schritt in das Wasser. Angenehm kühl umfing es sie. Sie ging bis es ihre Schultern umspülte, dann blieb sie stehen und schloss die Augen.

_Wie habe ich nur 16 Jahre ohne ihn leben können? _

Gleichmäßig plätscherte das Wasser rund um sie und lullte sie ein. Träge streckte sie sich lang aus und ließ sich vom Wasser treiben. Nur ihre Hände wogen mit dem Wasser auf und ab. Sie ließ ihren Kopf so weit nach hinten sinken bis ihre Haare komplett unter Wasser waren.

Beinahe hätte sie ein platschendes Geräusch, das den Strom des Wassers unterbrach überhört, aber nur beinahe. Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf und trat mit den Füßen Wasser, dabei ließ sie ihren Blick rund um sich in die Dunkelheit schweifen. Ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu hören, wusste sie dennoch, dass sie nicht mehr alleine war. Lautlos schwamm sie zurück ans Ufer und merkte dabei erst wie weit sie sich davon entfernt hatte.

Plötzlich schloss sich stählern ein Arm um ihre Hüften und zog sie gnadenlos in die Tiefe. Es gelang ihr noch einmal tief Luft zu holen, ehe sie vollkommen untergetaucht wurde. Verzweifelt begann sie sich zu wehren und schlug mit den Fäusten auf die Gestalt neben sich ein, doch es schien kein Entrinnen zu geben. Aus ihren Lungen entwich der ganze Sauerstoff und sie glaubte ertrinken zu müssen.

Doch dann war sie frei. Prustend kam sie an die Oberfläche. Neben ihr tauchte eine Gestalt auf. Ängstlich versuchte sie sich von dieser zu entfernen.

„Miranda!" rief dieser jemand zornig neben ihr und ließ sie erstarren.

„Severus?" fragte sie ungläubig.

Als Antwort erhielt sie lediglich ein Knurren. Glücklich über ihr Zusammentreffen hier schien er nicht gerade zu sein. Resigniert zuckte sie mit den Schultern und begann in kräftigen Zügen ans Ufer zu schwimmen. Severus folgte ihr mit leichtem Abstand.

Endlich hatte sie wieder Grund unter den Füßen und langsam watete sie ans Ufer. Severus Blick folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Heftig sog er bei ihrem Anblick die Luft ein. Sie war nackt wie er. Das Wasser perlte über ihren milchigweißen Körper und im Mondlicht erschien sie ihm fast unwirklich.

Tief atmete er ein.

_Die Wirkung von kaltem Wasser wird eindeutig überbewertet! _dachte er zynisch.

Schweigend folgte er ihr aus dem Wasser. Erst am Ufer drehte sie sich zu ihm um und für eine Sekunde blieb ihr die Luft weg. Er war in seiner Nacktheit vollkommen. Das Wasser lief in kleinen Rinnsalen aus seinem Haar über seine muskulöse Brust und den flachen Bauch entlang. Schnell wendete sie den Blick ab, gestattete es ihren Augen nicht dem Wasser weiter zu folgen. Schon jetzt spürte sie die Hitze in sich aufsteigen.

Ihre Wangen röteten sich sanft, was in der Dunkelheit zum Glück nicht zu sehen war, doch alles andere beschien der volle Mond am Himmel klar und hell. Hungrig wanderten seine Augen über ihren Körper. Ihre Brüste wurden schwer unter seinem Blick und eine süße Schwäche bemächtigte sich ihrer. Mühsam schluckte sie.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte sie zittrig. Sie hatte ein Gefühl als ob ihr gleich die Beine versagen würden.

Stumm sah er sie an, in seinen Augen loderte ein Feuer. Plötzlich streckte er die Arme nach ihr aus, riss sie an sich und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. Ungewollt entfesselte er ihre Gefühle. Über den ganzen See war ein Sturm der Leidenschaft entbrannt, von einer Stärke, die meilenweit zu spüren war.

Minerva hob ihre Tasse und wollte sie gerade zu den Lippen führen, als sie sie wieder klappernd auf die Untertasse fahlen ließ. Sie sank zurück in ihren Stuhl, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Minerva?" fragte Dumbledore erstaunt, ihm war ihr Verhalten nicht entgangen. Von plötzlicher Erregung erfasst strich sie sich über den Hals, ihr Busen hob und senkte sich dabei heftig.

„Lass uns zu Bett gehen, Albus, jetzt gleich!" hungrig sah sie ihn an. Albus war als würde sie sich gleich auf ihn stürzen, so hatte er sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr erlebt. Ehe er sich versah stand sie schon neben seinem Stuhl, ließ sich auf seinem Schoss gleiten und überschüttete sein Gesicht mit Küssen. Energisch packte er sie bei den Schultern und schob sie ein Stück zurück.

„Warte! Hier stimmt was nicht." unterbrach Albus ihr Tun.

Beleidigt schmollend wollte sie schon von seinem Schoss klettern, doch er hielt sie fest.

„Miranda und Severus! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" wütend über sich selbst schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Kurz küsste er Minerva auf den Mund und richtete sie beide wieder auf.

„Ich muss einen Schutzzauber, den ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gebraucht habe aussprechen." murmelte er und ließ sie stehen.

Miranda schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn fest an sich, vertiefte den Kuss. Dann schob er sie energisch von sich und für einen Moment fürchtete sie, er würde sich ihr entziehen. Sanft nahm er sie bei den Händen und zog sie mit sich auf den Boden. Zärtlich strich er ihr die feuchten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ein Feuer glomm in den seinen und sprang auf ihre über.

Behutsam umfasste sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog ihn herab zu sich. Federleicht strich sie mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen die er unter Stöhnen öffnete und gewährte ihr so Einlass. Ihre Zunge drang tief in seinen Mund und erforschte diesen ausgiebig. Seine Hände glitten währenddessen über ihren Körper, umschlossen ihre Brüste und reizten sanft die empfindlichen Spitzen bis sie sich unter seinen Berührungen aufrichteten. Severus hob den Kopf und sah auf sie herab.

Sie war so wunderschön und vertraute ihm vollkommen. Leicht ließ er seinen Daumen über einen Nippel gleiten, dann senkte er seinen Mund darauf. Ausgiebig saugte und leckte er mit der Zunge darüber, ehe er sich der anderen widmete. Unruhig wandte sich Miranda unter ihm, ein Stöhnen entrang ihrer Kehle und brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Seine Hand glitt ihren flachen Bauch hinab und folgte einem unsichtbaren Pfad. Begehrlich streckte sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen und machte so deutlich wo sie berührt werden wollte, wo ihr Begehren am heftigsten war.

Doch er neckte sie und ließ das leicht gelockte Dreieck aus und strich ihren Oberschenkel entlang. Von ihm angestachelt ließ sie ihre Hände auf Reisen gehen. Sanft strich sie ihrerseits über seine Brustwarzen, nahm eine davon in den Mund und biss zärtlich hinein, und machte mit der anderen dasselbe. Severus legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, genoss es von ihr berührt zu werden. Ihre Hände glitten seine Hüften hinab, sachte umkreisten sie seinen Bauch, ehe sie entschlossen tiefer wanderten und fanden was sie suchten. Sanft und fest zu gleich umschloss sie ihn mit der Hand, streichelte ihn und ließ ihren Daumennagel über die Spitze seines Penis gleiten.

Nun war er es der tief und animalisch aufstöhnte. Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Schenkel und berührte sie endlich dort wo sie es am meisten begehrte, im Zentrum ihrer Lust. Stöhnend hob sie sich seiner Hand entgegen und er spürte dass sie bereit für ihn war. Er packte ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie ihr über den Kopf.

Sanft schob er sich zwischen ihre Beine und war mit einem Stoß tief in ihr. Keuchend nahm sie ihn in sich auf und folgte seinem Rhythmus, immer schneller, immer tiefer trieb er sie an, bis sie einen erlösenden Schrei ausstieß. Erst dann kam auch er zum Höhepunkt und ergoss sich in ihr. Ermattet sank er auf sie, zärtlich umfingen ihn ihre Arme und hielten ihn fest.

„Nangini spürst du das?" Stirnrunzeln versuchte sich Lord Voldemort aus seinem Stuhl zu erheben, doch dafür war er noch zu schwach. Seine Schlange Nangini schlängelte sich um die Stuhllehne und war so nahe bei ihren Herren.

„Ich spüre etwas Neues, Einzigartiges. Nangini ich muss wissen was das ist!" zischte Voldemort und als Zeichen ihrer Zustimmung schlängelte sie sich seine Brust herab und rollte auf seinem Schoss zusammen. Schwach hob er seinen Arm und strich über ihren Kopf.

„Wir werden Wurmschwanz bitten unseren Freund aus Hogwarts zu rufen."

So als hätte dieser seinen Namen gehört, kam er sich verbeugend in den Raum gewatschelt.

„Mein Gebieter was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte er unterwürfig.

Voldemort musterte ihn eine Zeitlang angewidert, wenn er ihn nicht so notwendig für seine Zwecke brauchen würde, er hätte sich seiner schon längst erledigt, obwohl er sich als ein sehr treuer Diener herausstellte.

„Gib mir deinen Arm!" bellte Voldemort.

„Ja mein Gebieter."

Unterwürfig streckte Wurmschwanz Voldemort diesen entgegen. Mit seinem Zauberstab berührte er die Tätowierung auf Wurmschwanz Arm. Schmerzvoll begann dieser zu winseln, wagte es aber nicht ihm den Arm zu entziehen.

Nach einer Weile rollte er auf die Seite und stützte sich auf einen Arm ab. Unergründlich sah er sie an. Sie versuchte in seiner Miene zu lesen, doch er hatte sich vor ihr verschlossen und so hatte sie keine Ahnung was in ihm vorging.

„Was denkst du?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen und sah hinauf in den Himmel, ein Arm lag auf seiner Stirn.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Einerseits denke ich immer noch, dass es ein Fehler ist…" setzte er an.

„Aber?" hackte sie nach.

„Aber" dabei verschränkte er ihre Finger mit den seinigen. „Aber es fühlt sich so gut und richtig an, wenn wir zusammen sind."

„Und wie geht's jetzt weiter? Sagst du mir morgen wieder, dass alles vorbei ist?" Miranda konnte selber hören wie biestig ihre Stimme klang, konnte es aber nicht verhindern.

„Nein! Ich sage, gib mir Zeit." flüsterte er. Sie spürte seine Verletzlichkeit und ihr Herz flog ihm entgegen.

_Alle Zeit der Welt__, wenn du willst._

Plötzlich zuckte er schmerzhaft zusammen und hielt sich seinen linken Arm.

„Was ist? Was hast du?" fragte sie erschrocken und voller Sorge.

Stumm zeigte er ihr seinen Arm. Seine Tätowierung leuchtete in der Dunkelheit.

„Was bedeutet das?" wisperte sie.

Eine dunkle Vorahnung machte sich in ihr breit. Selbst bis zu ihr waren die Gerüchte vorgedrungen, dass er, der nicht genannt werden darf, zurück war.

Severus erhob sich. Miranda stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich muss gehen, er ruft mich." erwiderte er knapp.

Heftig atmend wich sie zurück. Das war ein Alptraum! Er diente tatsächlich immer noch ihm – Lord Voldemort! Diesmal verbarg sie ihre Gedanken nicht und so war es ein leichtes für ihn sie zu lesen, standen sie ihr doch förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„So ist es nicht!" stieß er hervor

„Wie dann? Erkläre es mir!" flehte Miranda.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen, er war darauf nicht vorbereitete. Er hasste Situationen die ihm zu entgleiten schienen.

„Ich bitte dich mir zu vertrauen. Ich erkläre es dir später, doch jetzt muss ich gehen!" sagte Severus bestimmt.

Missmutig presste Miranda die Lippen aufeinander.

„Wenn du gehen musst…" abweisend sah sie auf die Seite, sie wollte ihn nicht mehr ansehen.

Ihre Worte versetzten ihm einen Stich. Misstrauisch musterte er sie.

„Du wirst doch noch hier sein, wenn ich wiederkomme?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ja, verdammt! Ich hab's Dumbledore versprochen und ich stehe zu meinem Wort."

Ein „Pff" von ihm machte ihr deutlich, was er von ihrem Wort hielt. Wütend ließ sie ihn stehen und stapfte in Richtung ihrer Kleider davon.

_Soll ihn doch der Teufel holen! _

_Und das wird er sicher, so wie es aussieht!_

Hart schlug sie sich auf die Stirn.

„Raus aus meinem Kopf, du Scheusal!" rief sie laut.

Ein leises Lachen war weit hinter ihr zu hören, ehe es abrupt verstummte. Ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen, wusste sie, dass Severus verschwunden war. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihn.

Er kehrte zu seiner Kleidung zurück und zog sich rasch an. Dabei kreisten seine Gedanken nicht wie er es eigentlich müsste um Lord Voldemort, sondern um Miranda. Er war im Zwiespalt, wenn es um sie ging. Immer noch war er davon überzeugt, es wäre besser sie würde Hogwarts verlassen und nie mehr zurückkehren, aber andererseits erweckte sie in ihm alte Sehnsüchte, den Wunsch nach mehr.

Seufzend schüttelte er sich, versuchte die Gedanken los zu werden. Er musste seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken befreien. Alles was er preisgab würde der dunkle Lord gegen ihn verwenden.

„Ah Severus komm näher. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet." schwach kam die Stimme von dem Stuhl in dem Voldemort zusammengekauert hockte.

Snape trat vor den Stuhl und sank in die Knie. Ehrfürchtig verneigte er sich vor Voldemort.

„Meister ihr habt nach mir gerufen?"

Ungeduldig winkte dieser mit der Hand und deutete Severus näher zu kommen.

„Was geht in Hogwarts vor! Ich muss es wissen."

Snape tat so als müsste er genau überlegen, doch innerlich liefen fieberhaft die Gedanken.

_Worauf spielte der dunkle Lord an? Was war ihm zu Ohren gekommen? Welche Information erwartete er von ihm?_

„Nun die Vorbereitungen für das Trimagische Turnier laufen auf Hochtouren. Schüler aus Durmstrang und aus Beauxbatons sind an der Schule um daran teilzunehmen. Das Auswahlverfahren läuft noch." erzählte Severus, ohne den Hauch eines Gefühles zu zeigen.

„Das ist nicht alles, Severus!" erwiderte Voldemort ungeduldig.

„Was meint ihr Meister?" fragte dieser vorsichtig nach.

Nun beugte sich Voldemort leicht nach vorne, seine Augen glitzerten irre.

„Ich fühle die Gefühle eines anderen Wesens so stark als wären es meine! Ich möchte wissen wer das verursacht! Dieser jemand hält sich in Hogwarts auf! Sag mir wer es ist!" forderte er aufgebracht.

„Meister so jemanden gibt es nicht." widersprach Snape ihm.

Innerlich erstarrte er vor Angst. Er wusste wen er forderte – Miranda! Er musste sie vor Voldemort schützen um jeden Preis.

Nun krallten sich die klauenartigen Finger Voldemorts in Severus Kleidung und zogen ihn noch näher zu sich. Genau sah er ihm in die Augen und versuchte zu ergründen ob dieser die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Schließlich lehnte er sich ein Stück zurück.

„Das ist eine Lüge!" schrie Lord Voldemort heiser auf. „Such mir dieses Geschöpf und bring es mir. Ich muss es haben! Es könnte eine mächtige Waffe sein und ich werde sie zu nutzten wissen!"

Eiskalt lief es Severus den Rücken hinab.

_Eher töte ich dich, als das ich dir Miranda bringe, du Monster! _hallte es laut in seinem Kopf.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun, Meister." brachte er unter großer Anstrengung hervor. Diesmal kostete es ihm mehr Kraft als sonst seine Gedanken abzuschirmen. Wen er nicht acht gab, würde ihn sein Gegenüber durchschauen. Er sollte machen dass er so schnell wie möglich von hier fort kam.

„Nangini hörst du! Er wird mir das Wesen bringen." Voldemort widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Nangini und schien Snape völlig vergessen zu haben, doch davon ließ sich Severus nicht täuschen.

Immer noch hielt er seine Gedanken fest verschlossen. Er würde sie nicht verraten, dafür liebte er sie zu sehr und genau da machte er einen Fehler, Liebe hatte er nie gelernt zu verbergen. Plötzlich schnellte der Kopf von Voldemort zu ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Schnell leerte er seinen Geist, verdrängte alles was mit ihr zusammen hing.

„Meister?" fragte er so unschuldig wie möglich. Snape kniete immer noch am Boden, ihm war übel.

„Nichts!" fauchte dieser unwirsch. „Bring mir was ich von dir verlange!"

Mit einer lästigen Handbewegung scheuchte er ihn fort.

Severus erhob sich und verließ mit gemessenen Schritten den Raum, ungeahnt das ihm die verschlagenen Augen Voldemorts folgten.

„Er verbirgt etwas vor mir und ich werde herausfinden was es ist." flüsterte er heiser zu seiner Schlange.


	6. Chapter 6

7

Miranda verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Severus diente nach wie vor dem dunklen Lord? Aber er arbeitet doch als Lehrer für Dumbledore. Was war er Lehrer, Todesser, beides?

Verwirrt streifte sie sich ihre Kleider über und ging statt zurück zum Schloss in den Wald zu den Sphinxen. Sie brauchte den freien Himmel über sich, sonst konnte sie nicht klar denken. Alles was sie über Severus in den letzten Stunden, Tagen erfahren hatte war so widersprüchlich, so kompliziert.

Einerseits bereute er so vieles, er trug soviel Schmerz in sich, das konnte sie sehen und spüren. Kaum aber leuchtete sein Mal am Arm, eilte er zu Lord Voldemort. Sie verstand es nicht. Sie erreichte den Waldrand und im Dunkel vermochte sie gerade noch die Sphinxen auszumachen.

Mit ihrer sanften Stimme rief sie sie zu sich. Vertrauensvoll kamen sie näher und Miranda strich dem ersten über das Fell, bevor sie sich auf seinen Rücken schwang. Auf ein Zeichen von ihr erhob sich der Sphinx in die Lüfte und sie spürte den Wind im Gesicht und fühlte sich frei.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die kühle Luft um sich. Sie wollte keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, diesmal nicht. Zuerst würde sie sich Severus Geschichte anhören und dann entscheiden.

Kaum in Hogwarts zurück eilte er zu den Gemächern von Dumbledore. Er musste ihn sprechen, ihm vom Treffen mit Voldemort erzählen und in welcher Gefahr Miranda schwebte.

Zielstrebig durchschritt er die Halle und rannte fast die Treppe nach oben. Bei Dumbledors Büro angelangt, nannte er das Passwort, aber die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Verwirrt stieg er hinab in den Kerker, in sein Büro.

An Schlaf war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Warum hatte er seine Finger nicht von ihr lassen können? Keine 24 Stunden vorher hatte er sich von ihr getrennt und dann stand sie nackt vor ihm.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und stützte das Gesicht in seine Hände. Weil er sich nicht beherrschen konnte, brachte er sie in Gefahr. Der dunkle Lord wäre niemals auf sie aufmerksam geworden, wenn er, anstatt sie zu küssen, einfach gegangen wäre.

Severus fasst hinter sich ins Regal und zog eine Flasche heraus. Aus der Schreibtischlade zauberte er ein Glas.Großzügig goss er die bernsteinfärbige Flüssigkeit in das Glas, ein alter schottischer Whiskey den ihm Dumbledore geschenkt hatte. Severus prostete sich selber zu, ehe er das Glas in einem Zug leerte.

Severus blieb den Rest der Nacht wach, an Schlaf war sowieso nicht zu denken. Beim ersten Grau des Tages machte er sich erneut auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Dieses Mal hatte er Glück, Dumbeldore war da.

„Guten Morgen Severus. Was führt dich zu mir?" fragte Dumbledore und sah ihn an. Ihm fiel die unnatürliche Blässe und der gehetzte Blick Snapes auf.

„Setzt dich! Was ist passiert?"

Snape ließ sich dankbar in den Stuhl vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch fallen.

„Er fordert Miranda!" stieß er gepresst hervor.

„Verdammt! Er hat es also auch gefühlt?"

„Wieso „auch"?" fragte Snape. Er konnte Dumbledore nicht ganz folgen.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache.", wischte dieser Snapes Einwurf zur Seite.

„Was genau hat er gesagt?" verlangte Albus zu wissen.

„Er weiß nicht, noch nicht, dass es Miranda war die er fühlen, oder besser gesagt, deren Gefühle er fühlen konnte." erläuterte Snape mit knappen Worten.

„Dann ist sie noch nicht in Gefahr." Erleichterung durchströmte Dumbledore.

Snape sah dem Schulleiter ernst in die Augen, den Mund zusammen gepresst.

„Das war noch nicht alles, nehme ich an."

Verneinend schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf.

„Ich soll sie ihm bringen!" seine Stimme klang gefasst als er das sagte, aber der Sturm der in seinen Augen tobte sprach eine ganz andere Sprache.

„Severus beruhige dich. Du wirst sie nicht ausliefern, niemand wird sie ausliefern! Von nun an wird keiner mehr ihre Gefühle zu spüren bekommen, dafür habe ich noch letzte Nacht gesorgt." beschwichtige ihn Dumbledore.

„Ich werde nach ihr schicken. Sie muss wissen, dass sie eventuell in Gefahr schwebt." Dumbledore schickte einen Hauselfen los um Miranda zu holen.

„Hast du schon gefrühstückt? Ich lasse uns Tee kommen." Severus sagte nichts dazu, innerlich lechzte er nach Kaffee. Er war übermüdet und das letzte was er jetzt wollte war Tee.

Wie von Zauberhand erschien vor ihm eine Tasse mit starkem Kaffee. Verblüfft sah er Dumbledore an.

„Hast du geglaubt ich wüsste nichts von deiner Schwäche für Kaffee?" Dumbledore hätte der Gesichtausdruck von Severus zu einer anderen Zeit sicher amüsiert, nur heute war die Lage zu ernst dafür.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür, ließ beide den Blick zu dieser schweifen. Zaghaft trat Miranda ein.

„Guten Morgen Miranda! Komm herein und nimm Platz!" forderte Dumbledore sie freundlich auf.

Misstrauisch kam sie näher und setzte sich neben Severus. Fragend sah sie ihn an, aber er hatte sein Gesicht verschlossen und sagte kein Wort, also richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Dumbledore.

„Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?" fragte sie Albus gerade heraus.

„Severus war letzte Nacht bei Voldemort." Erstaunt sah sie Dumbledore an. Er wusste es und sprach ganz selbstverständlich darüber. Hier war einiges merkwürdig. Dumbledore konnte in ihrem Minenspiel lesen was sie dachte.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst." setzte Dumbledore an.

„Sowas ähnliches hat er…" damit deutete sie neben sich. „…gestern auch schon angedeutet. Erfahre ich jetzt wie es wirklich ist?" fragte sie leicht sarkastisch. Diese ewigen Andeutungen gingen ihr auf die Nerven.

„Severus arbeitet als Spion gegen Voldemort. Gestern rief er ihn zu sich, weil er dich spüren konnte. Er will dich und deine Fähigkeit." erklärte ihr Dumbledore rundheraus.

„Oh!" war alles was sie über ihre Lippen brachte.

Eine sanfte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, wodurch sie sich verraten hatte. Sie warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick auf Severus, doch dieser saß nur mit versteinerter Miene da.

„Du solltest zurückgehen nach Afrika. Dort bist du in Sicherheit." presste Severus zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen hervor. Schmerzhaft krampfte sich ihr Herz zusammen. Er schickte sie wieder weg.

Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, kämpfte mit sich. „_Er wird mir nie vergeben.", _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

_Das habe ich bereits. _Hallte es nach.

_Warum schickst mich dann fort?_

_Damit du in Sicherheit bist. Hier kann ich dich nicht beschützen. Er will dass ich dich zu ihm bringe, aber das werde ich nicht tun. Vertrau mir!_

_Das tue ich!_

Selbst in ihrem Kopf klang er bitter.

Laut sagte sie. „Er verlangt, dass du mich ihm übergibst?" hakte sie nach.

„Ja" sagte er nur knapp.

„Was passiert eigentlich wenn du es nicht tust?" Die Sache hatte einen Haken, so einfach war das nicht, wie er tat. Er sagte zwar er würde sie nicht ausliefern, aber was hatte das für einen Preis? Vor allem für ihn?

Severus und Dumbledore tauschten einen Blick, ehe sich Dumbledore an Miranda wandte.

„Es wird nichts passieren.", versuchte er die Angelegenheit zu verharmlosen.

Er hatte in Snapes Augen erkannt, dass dieser nicht wollte, dass Miranda die Wahrheit erfuhr. Nur war diese nicht so leicht zu täuschen, wie die beiden gedacht hatten.

„Was wenn doch? Was wäre die Strafe?" ließ sie nicht locker.

„Schwere Folter unter den verschiedenen Flüchen, bis hin zum Tod." antwortete diesmal Severus wieder ohne jegliche Emotion zu zeigen.

„Alles Klar! Und warum wurde er erst jetzt auf mich aufmerksam? Ich bin so von Geburt an."

_Der Rest ist natürlich mehr als durchschnittlich._ Dachte sie für sich den Satz weiter.

Sie war keine herausragende Hogwartsschülerin gewesen. In Zaubertränke wäre sie ohne Severus durchgefallen und in Verwandlung half ihr Lily. Das Fliegen und die magischen Geschöpfe, das war ihre Welt.

„Seine Sinne sind auf Hogwarts gerichtet, wegen Harry Potter. Er wusste nicht, dass es dich gibt, also suchte er auch nicht nach dir." erläuterte ihr Dumbledore.

„Darum wärest du in Afrika in Sicherheit….." fügte Severus noch hinzu.

„Jetzt nicht mehr!" unterbrach ihn Dumbledore. „Er weiß, dass es sie gibt und wird von nun an überall nach ihr suchen."

„Das könnte stimmen." meinte Severus ärgerlich.

„Ich bin auch noch hier! Könnten wir eventuell, aber nur wenn es möglich wäre, so miteinander sprechen, als wäre ich anwesend?" erhob Miranda wütend ihre Stimme.

Eine Weile diskutierten sie noch die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten durch, was das Beste für Miranda wäre und auch für Severus. Zum Schluss einigten sie sich darauf erst einmal alles so zu lassen wie es war.

Nur widerwillig fügte sich Severus dieser Entscheidung. Einverstanden war er damit nicht. Ohne ein weiters Wort, oder sich zu verabschieden erhob er sich und rauschte hinab in seinen Kerker.

Miranda verließ nach ein paar aufmunternden Worten Dumbledores ebenfalls sein Büro. Soviel stand für sie bereits fest, eher würde sie sterben, als dass sie es zuließe, dass irgendjemand und im besonderen Voldemort ihrem Severus Leid zufügte. In ihrem Kopf begann ein Plan zu reifen, der gefährlich aber nicht unmöglich war.

Den ganzen Vormittag widmete sie den Sphinxen, obwohl diese soviel Betreuung nicht nötig hatten. So war sie im Freien und konnte sich nach Lust und Laune in die Lüfte erheben, was sie wiederum von den störenden Gedanken und Gefühlen ablenkte.

Später am Nachmittag traf sie Harry, Hermine und Ron nahe der peitschenden Weide. Sie mochte diesen Baum nicht.

„Hallo Harry!" rief sie ihm freundlich zu, was dieser winkend erwiderte.

Plötzlich warf sich ein Schatten über sie und leicht erschrocken sah sie auf. Sie erblickte den wohl hässlichsten Mann, den sie je gesehen hatte. Mad-Eye-Moody. Sie hatte ihn bereits gestern beim Abendessen gesehen, aber noch kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt.

„Ah Miranda! Wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit uns miteinander zu unterhalten.", sprach er sie freundlich an und verzog seinen Mund zu einem netten Lächeln. Freundlich erwiderte sie es.

„Nein hatten wir noch nicht, aber das könnten wir ganz schnell nachholen." meinte sie fröhlich.

„Erzählen sie von sich. Sie kommen aus Afrika? Waren aber was ich so mitbekommen habe Schülerin von Hogwarts." fragte Mad-Eye und ging neben ihr her.

„Das ist alles richtig. Nachdem ich Hogwarts verlassen habe, führte mich meine Berufswahl nach Afrika, wo ich das Glück habe die Sphinxe betreuen zu dürfen." erwiderte sie.

Mad-Eye beobachtete sie aufmerksam und so entging ihm nicht wie sich auf einmal ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht legte. Er folgte ihren Augen und sah nur noch wie Snape im Eingang zum Schloss verschwand.

_Das ist interessant!_ Mad-Eyes Auge fixierte sie.

Neugierig geworden fragte er weiter nach.

„Sie scheinen fast so alt wie Snape zu sein, waren sie zur selben Zeit wie er an der Schule?"

Milde lächelte sie, sie wollte verhindern, dass er den Schmerz sah. Sie hatten zwar wieder mit einander geschlafen, aber näher gekommen waren sie sich deswegen nicht. Er hielt sie nach wie vor auf Distanz.

„Hm, ja. Das ist schon so lange her, das erscheint mir wie in einem anderen Leben." lachte sie gekünstelt.

Sie wollte nicht an die Schulzeit erinnert werden. Es reichte schon so, dass die meisten Orte hier mit Erinnerungen behaftet waren, denen sie nicht entfliehen konnte. Automatisch schweiften ihre Gedanken in die Ferne.

„Miranda, Miranda!" rief Severus laut hinter ihr her. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zum See gewesen. Sie hatten ihre Abschlussprüfungen. Ihr war klar, dass sie gerade mal mit „Annehmbar" bestehen würde, aber Severus gab sich mit nichts weniger als mit einem „Ohnegleichen" zufrieden. Endlich hatte er sie eingeholt.

„Ich hab's geschafft, ich habe mein Ohnegleichen!" Mit stolz geschwellter Brust stand er vor ihr und zeigte sein so wunderbares, aber seltenes Lächeln. Sanft strich sie ihm mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Sie liebte ihn so sehr.

„Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet!" Sie freute sich mit ihm von ganzem Herzen. Zärtlich zog er sie an sich und küsste sie.

„Lass uns feiern! Der Unterricht ist vorbei und schon bald sind wir aus der Schule."

Sehnsüchtig sah er auf sie herab. Sie ahnte woran er dachte. Sie waren in ihrer Beziehung noch nicht den letzten Schritt gegangen.

„Miranda?" fragend sah Mad-Eye sie an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wovon er gerade gesprochen hatte.

„Bitte entschuldigen sie mich. Ich …hab noch was zu erledigen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und lief weg.

Ihr war die Lust an der Unterhaltung vergangen. Sie wollte nur ihre Ruhe haben, außerdem wollte sie noch vor dem Abendessen in den Kerker zu Severus gehen. Ihr Plan nahm immer mehr Gestalt an und dazu brauchte sie etwas von ihm.

Vorher machte sie noch einen Abstecher in die Bibliothek, sie brauchte ein paar Informationen. Als sie die hatte ging sie in ihre Kammer und machte sich ein bisschen zurecht, nur weil ihr der Wind die langen Haare verstrubbelt hatte und nicht weil sie für Severus hübsch aussehen wollte.

Gemächlich stieg sie hinab und je weiter sie nach unten kam um so heftiger begann ihr Herz zu schlagen. Sie war nervös. Unglaublich, nun kannte sie diesen Kerl schon so viele Jahre, zwar mit Unterbrechung, aber nichts desto Trotz eine halbe Ewigkeit und sie wurde immer noch wegen ihm nervös.

Als sie endlich vor seiner Tür stand, fühlte sie sich leicht atemlos. Zaghaft pochte sie an seine Tür. Wie gebannt starrte sie die Maserung des Holzes an, während sie darauf wartete, dass er zur Tür kam um diese zu öffnen, doch nichts geschah.

Leicht frustriert wollte sie schon gehen, da riss Severus schwungvoll die Tür auf. Sie sah ihn an und brachte kein Wort heraus.

Er stand da wie immer ganz in Schwarz, nur seine Haare waren leicht feucht. Er schien geradewegs aus dem Badezimmer gekommen zu sein. Fragend sah er auf sie herab, sagte kein Wort, verschränkte lediglich seine Arme und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. Severus würde es ihr nicht leicht machen, sie war gekommen, darum sollte auch sie das erste Wort sagen.

_Sag was! Sag irgendwas, steh nicht so rum! Los mach deinen Mund auf! _ Redete sie auf sich selbst ein.

Schließlich räusperte sie sich. „Hallo! Kann ich kurz reinkommen?" fragte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Sie fürchtete sich davor, dass er nicht reden wollte und sie einfach wegschicken würde. Sie hatte Angst vor einer weiteren Ablehnung. Severus sah sie noch einen Augenblick an, trat dann zur Seite und winkte sie herein.

Erst einmal drinnen, sah sie sich gründlich um. Sie wollte wissen, wie Severus lebte, mit was für Dingen er sich umgab. Die Einrichtung war typisch für ihn. Eher karg und praktisch.

Alle Wände, bis auf eine waren bis zur Decke mit Büchern voll gestopft. Nur die Seite mit dem Fenster hatte er freigelassen. Im Raum selber gab es nur einen Tisch und einen Stuhl. Gäste schien er nicht oft zu haben, oder auch nicht zu wollen.

Eine Tür seitlich führte in die anderen Räume. Sein Schlafzimmer. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie sanft erröten. Schnell dachte sie an etwas anderes.

Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers entdeckte sie, was sie suchte. Einen kleinen Schrank, vollgefüllt mit den unterschiedlichsten Phiolen und Fläschchen. Alle waren sie befüllt und standen ordentlich in Reih und Glied. Was seine Arbeit betraf, so war Severus sehr penibel und achtete auf alles sehr genau, was für sie einen großen Vorteil hatte, würden doch alle Fläschchen exakt beschriftet sein. Das erleichterte ihre Suche nach dem Richtigen enorm.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?" unterbrach er ihre Gedankengänge.

„Ähm ja. Hast du für mich etwas zu trinken?" fragte sie ihn und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

„Ist Wasser in Ordnung?"

„Ja, danke!"

Severus seufzte, jetzt würde sie kommen die große Aussprache, nur hatte er so gar keine Antworten für sie. Dankbar über die kurze Gnadenfrist ging er in den Nebenraum um ihr ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Kaum war hatte er den Raum verlassen, düste sie hinüber zum Schrank und durchwühlte ihn, äußerst vorsichtig, schließlich wollte sie verhindern, dass er gleich merkte, dass sich jemand daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte.

Endlich hielt sie in Händen, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Vor vielen Jahren hatte sie mit Severus für ihre Prüfung gelernt, unter anderem auch über Gifte und sie hatte die Zeit heute Nachmittag genutzt. Sie war in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte verschiedene Zaubertränke-Bücher durchgesehen, bis sie das passende gefunden hatte.

Das was sie suchte war ein Trank der lähmte und wenn nicht in einem bestimmten Zeitraum das Gegengift gegeben wurde tötete- Midnight-Poison.

Nach kurzem Stöbern viel er ihr beinahe in die Hände. Schnell verbarg sie die kleine harmlos wirkende Flasche in den Falten ihres Kleides und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, keine Sekunde zu spät. Severus kam mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand zurück und stellte es vor sie hin.

Dankend nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck.

Schweigend betrachtete sie ihn

_Wie wenig wir im Grund von einander wissen._

Einmal mehr drang dieser Gedanke in ihr Bewusstsein.

_Wenn ich mir sein Leben, so wie es jetzt ist, betrachte, so ist er fast ein Fremder für mich. Severus hatte Recht, was auch nicht anders zu erwarten war, wie können nicht so tun, als hätte es die letzten Jahre nicht gegeben._

Traurig sah sie zu Boden.

„Vielleicht war es ein Fehler herzukommen. Ich sollte gehen." Miranda erhob sich und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Warte!" rief Severus und hielt sie am Arm fest. Fürchtete er zu Anfang die Aussprache, so bangte er jetzt mehr das sie nicht stattfand.

„Bitte bleib!"

„Nenn mir einen Grund." bat sie, den Blick nach wie vor gesenkt, sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, wollte nicht das er den Schmerz sah.

„Wir sollten über unsere Beziehung reden…." setzte er an, doch sie fiel im schroff ins Wort.

„Welche Beziehung? Meinst du letzte Nacht? Du vermittelst mir das Gefühl, dass sich alles zwischen uns bloß auf eine Sache reduziert!" Sie hasste sich und sie hasste den verbitterten Ton in ihrer Stimme.

Sie war wie eine Furie. Krampfhaft bemühte sie sich, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Es kam bei ihr nur selten, wenn überhaupt vor das sie die Stimme hob. Sie war in ihrem Wesen sehr ausgeglichen und sanftmütig. Nur ein Mensch auf dieser Welt schaffte es sie so wütend zu machen, dass sie sich beinahe selber nicht wieder erkannte.

Ein paar Minuten lang sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort.

„Ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Ich kann dir nichts geben. Du solltest mich vergessen. Du hast heute gesehen, was ich mache. Ich bin Dumbledore und Voldemort verpflichtet. In meiner Welt ist kein Platz für dich, für uns. Ich scheine das in deinen Armen nur zu gern zu vergessen, aber ich bringe dich in große, sehr große Gefahr." Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand müde über die Stirn.

„Ich fühle so viel für dich. Nenn es Liebe, ich wage es nicht. Mein Begleiter ist der Tod und das Verderben. Sieh nur, ich habe dich bereits in Gefahr gebracht. Durch meine Schuld weiß Lord Voldemort das es dich gibt."

Schuldbewusst hielt er inne.

Verstört betrachtete Miranda ihn.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe mich selber verraten, weil meine Gefühle für dich so stark sind und ich nicht gelernt habe, sie in deiner Gegenwart zu kontrollieren." meinte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" antwortete er.

Miranda verließ den Kerker und Severus und verfluchte einmal mehr ihre Gabe. Sie ruinierte ihr ganzes Leben. In Afrika half sie ihr bei ihrer Arbeit. Sphinxe sind sehr feinfühlige Geschöpfe und so konnte sie mit ihren Gefühlen beruhigend auf sie einwirken. Doch hier in Hogwarts war alles wieder so wie damals als sie eine Schülerin gewesen war.

Ihre Eltern hatten schwerste Bedenken sie zur Schule gehen zu lassen. Sie besaß die Fähigkeit, ihre Gefühle auf andere übertragen zu können, von Geburt an und es war zu erwarten, dass sie sich mit der Pubertät noch verstärken würde.

Nur Dumbledore war es zu verdanken, dass sie die Schule besuchen konnte. Er setzte sich für sie ein und versprach auf sie aufzupassen. Aber schon bald bemerkten die anderen Kinder, dass sie anders war, sie mussten fühlen was Miranda fühlte in einer Form die für Kinder sehr erschreckend war.

Sie fühlten Mirandas Gefühle als wären es die eigenen. Schon bald hatte sie außer Lily keine Freunde mehr, niemand wollte mit ihr zu tun haben. Sie empfanden sie als unheimlich. Nicht nur einmal fiel hinter ihrem Rücken das Wort Monster, das war aber noch das harmloseste. Manche nannten sie eine Missgeburt, oder schlimme Laune der Natur, Geburtsfehler.

Durch Lily lernte sie Severus kennen. Dumbleore sprach einen Schutzzauber über sie aus, um sie, oder besser die anderen zu schützen. So konnte sie ein fast normales Schulleben genießen, aber nur fast. Sie war anders und sie würde immer anders bleiben. Seufzend betrachtete sie die kleine Flasche in ihrer Hand.

Nur Severus sollte darunter nie wieder leiden, dass schwor sie sich.


	7. Chapter 7

8

„Mein Gebieter ich bringe dir wichtige Nachrichten!" rief die in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt, eine Kapuze bedeckte sein Gesicht.

„Du wagst es mich zu stören? Ich habe nicht nach dir gerufen! Was willst du hier?" zischte Voldemort erbost und warf seinem Gegenüber einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Er konnte es nicht leiden in seinen Gedanken gestört zu werden. Ehe sich der Mann erheben konnte warf in der Crutio Fluch nieder. Schmerzhaft wand er sich am Boden.

„Bitte Gebieter, ich habe wichtige Informationen!", flehte er.

Voldemort senkte den Zauberstab und wartete bis sich der Mann wieder in eine halb sitzende Position gebracht hatte. Schwer atmend versuchte sich dieser zu sammeln, ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit, Voldemorts Geduld war bereits erschöpft.

„In Hogwarts gibt es außer den Schulen noch einen Gast. Seht!" Er hielt Voldemort eine Fotografie unter die Nase. Voldemort grapschte mit seinen Klauenhänden danach und zog das Bild näher zu sich heran.

„Wer ist das?" fragte er. Seine Neugierde war erwacht. Auf dem Bild war eine Frau zu sehen, deren Schönheit ihn an die eines Einhorns erinnerte. Sie schien so rein und gut zu sein, wie die Farbe ihres Haares und des Kleides das sie trug.

„Miranda, Herr!" keuchte der Mann.

„ Ihr Name ist Miranda und Snape kennt sie!", fügte er verschlagen hinzu. Er hasste Snape, diesen großen schwarzen Mann und seine Arroganz. Er hatte sich immer schon für etwas Besseres gehalten und strafte seine Umgebung mit Verachtung.

„Snape kennt sie? Und er hat mir diese Information vorenthalten? Du denkst er tat es mit Absicht?", bohrte Voldemort weiter.

„Ja….also." Der Mann begann zu schwitzen. Er begab sich auf sehr dünnes Eis. Voldemort vertraute Snape und wenn er ihm keinen Glauben schenkte, würde es für ihn sehr schmerzhaft werden.

„Es spricht für sich, dass ihr es von mir erfährt und nicht von ihm!", versuchte er zu trumpfen.

Voldmort schwieg dazu, er schien nachzudenken. In Gedanken versunken betrachtete er erneut die Fotografie. Auf dem Bild schritt die Frau anmutig über eine Wiese und strich sich dabei ihr langes weißes Haar hinters Ohr, sodass er einen besonderen Blick auf ihr Profil werfen konnte.

Sie strahlte eine derartige Anmut und Würde aus, die der einer Königin würdig war. Seine Königin. Solche Gedanken hatte er vorher nie gehegt, ihr Bild regte etwas in ihm, von dem er nicht wusste, dass es existierte. Verlangen nach einer Frau.. Was war sein Reich ohne eine würdige Gefährtin an seiner Seite?

Er richtet seinen Blick wieder auf den Mann, schien zufrieden mit ihm zu sein.

Erleichtert atmete dieser auf.

„Du kannst gehen und ich rate dir gut mich nie wieder unerlaubt zu stören. Nächstes Mal werde ich dich nicht mehr mit soviel Nachsicht behandeln!"

Schwerfällig erhob sich der Mann und ging gebeugt hinkend zum Ausgang.

„Wurmschwanz!" brüllte Voldemort. Seine Augen lagen wieder auf dem Foto. Eine Königin für sein Reich.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er sie noch nicht gesehen. Sie war offensichtlich genauso durcheinander wie er sich fühlte. Auf der Suche nach ihr verließ er das Schloss, er hatte eine Ahnung wo er sie finden würde. Seine Schritte leitenden ihn hinab zum See. Immer wenn sie Ruhe haben wollte, oder über irgendwas nachdachte schlich sie sich unbemerkt von allen hinab zum See.

Sich unbemerkt fortzubewegen war für sie ein leichtes, da sie sehr unter der Verachtung die man ihr zu ihrer Schulzeit entgegenbrachte gelitten hatte, lernte sie so wenig wie möglich aufzufallen. Eine Sache die sie gemeinsam hatten. Auch er wusste wie man sich lautlos und unauffällig bewegte, etwas was ihm bei den Schülern zu Gute kam.

Hatte er doch so manch Missetäter geschnappt, lediglich Harry Potter ging ihm weiterhin erfolgreich durch die Lappen. Ärgerlich presste er die Lippen aufeinander, dann schob er rasch jeden Gedanken an James Potters Sohn beiseite. Das hier war wichtiger. War er es zuerst gewesen, der keine Chance mehr für sie beide sah, so stört es ihn jetzt viel mehr, dass sie aufzugeben schien.

Wie kam sie dazu? Wenn dann hatte nur er das Recht ihre Beziehung, oder mögliche Beziehun,g zu beenden, nicht sie! Das würde er ihr klarmachen. Er kämpfte sich durch einige Büsche und Bäume. Der Platz den er suchte lag leicht versteckt.

Als er schon nahe beim See war, sah er sie. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf einem Stein, blickte in die Ferne. Sie regte sich kein bisschen, man konnte fast meinen eine Meerjungfrau sei gestrandet und an diesem Felsen für alle Ewigkeit erstarrt.

Langsam trat er näher, er wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Dabei nahm er ihren Anblick in sich auf, es war seit langem das erste Mal, dass er sie ansehen konnte ohne dabei seine Gefühle verbergen zu müssen. Denn nur wenn keiner hinsah, oder er alleine war, ließ er es zu, dass sie nach außen drangen.

Ein zufälliger Beobachter hätte in dem Mann, der auf diese Frau zuging, den Snape der in der Schule unterrichtete, nicht wieder erkannt. Seine Züge waren plötzlich weich, die harte Linie um den Mund und die starre Falte auf der Stirn waren verschwunden, er sah um Jahre jünger aus.

In seinen Augen stand ein liebevolles Leuchten, ausgelöst von ihrem Anblick. Tief sog er die Luft durch die Nase ein, was seine Nasenflügel leicht zum beben brachte, doch er war noch zu weit weg um ihren Duft aufnehmen zu können. Kein Parfum der Welt, war so berauschend für ihn wie der ihr eigene Duft.

Severus war nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt. Sich jetzt nicht bemerkbar zu machen, wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen. Eine Sekunde der Ruhe gönnte er sich noch, ehe er sich leise räusperte.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Augen in denen soviel Traurigkeit stand, was selbst sein dunkles Herz dazu brachte, sich schmerzhaft zusammen zu ziehen. Wie hatte er die Liebe dieser Frau nur verdient? Er war den Weg hier herab gekommen um sich seinen Gefühlen zu stellen.

Leise stellte er sich an ihre Seite und blickte über das Wasser. Auch sie sah wieder nach vorne. Keiner von ihnen beiden sprach ein Wort. Zusammen genossen sie die Stille um sich.

„Ich bin in den vergangenen Jahren oft hier gewesen." eröffnete er ihr. Mit diesem Geständnis offenbarte er ihr mehr als nur das er sich hier gerne aufhielt.

Dieser Ort war ihr Ort gewesen. Hierher waren sie gekommen um sich zu küssen um zu träumen um einander ungestört nahe zu sein. Nachdenklich sah sie ihn von der Seite an, abwartend, ob er noch mehr sagen würde. Severus setzte sich zu ihr auf den Stein.

Ihre Seiten berührten sich und sie konnte seine Wärme spüren. Sie vermittelte ihr Geborgenheit und Trost.

„Erzähl mir von Afrika.", sagte er überraschend.

Severus war noch nicht weit herum gekommen. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er in Hogwarts, nur zu Weihnachten besuchte er seine Eltern, aber die lebten immer noch in der Nähe von Harrys Zuhause im Ligusterweg.

Zwar gab ihm der dunkle Lord Aufträge die ihn weiter weg brachten, doch an die wollte er nicht denken, an allen haftete Tod und Verderben. Miranda sah kurz zu ihm hoch, ehe sie den Blick wieder nach vorne richtete.

„In Afrika ist es das ganze Jahr einfach nur schön und besonders in Ägypten, dort in der Nähe von El Charga betreue ich die Sphinx. Es ist an manchen Tagen so heiß, dass die Luft flirrend über der Wüste hängt und so Trugbilder erzeugt, die mich immer noch zum Staunen bringen. Aber tausendmal schöner sind die Nächte dort. Von manchen Muggellagerfeuern erklingen uralte Lieder, die dich zum Träumen bringen und du siehst die Sterne so nahe, als bräuchtest du nur die Hand auszustrecken und einen von ihnen vom Himmel herab pflücken." erzählte sie mit träumerischer und wehmütiger Stimme.

Afrika war zuerst ihr Zufluchtsort gewesen und dann zu ihrer Heimat geworden. Sie liebte die unterschiedlichen Gesichter dieses großartigen Landes. Die Wüste die sich schier unendlich ausdehnte. Die Berge an deren Gipfel das ganze Jahr, trotz der vorherrschenden Hitze, Schnee lag.

Die Küsten an den auf der einen Seite wild der Atlantik und auf der anderen der Pazifik schlug. Oder die verschwenderisch üppige Vegetation am Rande des Nils. Alles besaß Schönheit und einen eigenen Zauber.

Diesmal merkte sie es nicht, dass Severus in ihren Gedanken mitlas und sie um diese Gefühle und Erfahrungen beneidete. Er wünschte er könnte mit ihr dort hin reisen und sich all diese Orte die sie beschrieben und an die sie gedacht hatte mit eigenen Augen ansehen. Eine alte Sehnsucht keimte in ihm auf. Eine Sehnsucht nach einem unbeschwerten Leben, nach Liebe, nach ihr.

Schweigend betrachtete sie sein Gesicht, schien zu überlegen ob sie es wagen konnte?

„Erzähl mir von Vold…, du weißt schon, erzähl mir von ihm…", sagte sie zaghaft.

Sie wollte die friedliche Stimmung zwischen ihnen nicht zerstören, aber auf der anderen Seite brauchte sie alle Informationen die sie kriegen konnte um ihn schützen zu können, wenn es sein musste. Severus wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu. Seine Miene war wie immer unergründlich, nur die steile Falte auf der Stirn kehrte zurück.

Die Last seines Lebens, die er für einen kostbaren Augenblick vergessen hatte, war wieder da. Nach Worten suchend schloss er kurz die Augen. Was sollte er ihr erzählen? Er dachte an die Aufträge, wo unschuldige Magier, deren einziges Verbrechen war sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen, einen grausamen Tod fanden, davon wollte er ihr nichts sagen.

Alles was der dunkle Lord berührte verwelkte und verdarb. Er brachte die Dunkelheit und das Chaos über die Welt.

„Neugierde und Dummheit sind eine schlechte Kombination, wenn dann auch noch Stolz und Überheblichkeit dazukommen, dann hast du einen kompletten Narren vor dir. So war ich, als ich ihn auf der Suche nach mehr traf. Ich war geblendet von seinen schmeichlerischen Worten. Er scharrte zu dieser Zeit willige Magier und Hexen um sich. Er wusste wie und was er sagen musste, seine Worte waren klug gewählt. Es gab viele die von altem Geschlecht und reinblütig sind, die sich nach den alten Werten zurück sehnten, wo es noch keinem Muggelgeborenen gestattet war in Hogwarts oder einer anderen Einrichtung zur Schule zu gehen. Oh ja, er ist sehr klug und gerissen."

Severus Worte waren hart und zynisch.

„Voldemort erkannte wie sehr ich auf der Suche nach einem Platz im Leben war. Wie sehr ich Anerkennung suchte, die mir mein eigener Vater sein Leben lang verwehrt hatte. All das bekam ich von ihm und noch mehr."

Automatisch schob er den Ärmel seiner Robe zurück und entblößte seinen Unterarm.

„Jedem seiner Anhänger brannte er dieses Mal ein. Jeder der dieses Mal trägt gehört für immer zu ihm. Um uns zu rufen, braucht er nur mit dem Zauberstab das Mal von einem seiner Diener berühren und es fängt bei allen zu schmerzen und glühen an, so wie du es bei mir vorletzte Nacht gesehen hast."

Miranda senkte den Kopf, wollte nicht dass er das Mitgefühl in ihren Augen sah. Er war noch viel einsamer gewesen als sie. Ihre Eltern hatten sie nie verstanden, aber geliebt hatten sie sie von ganzem Herzen, und auch später hatte sie in Lily eine wahre Freundin gefunden.

Sie war nie wirklich alleine gewesen, er schon. In ihr brannte die Frage nach seinen Eltern, nach seiner Kindheit, aber sie hatte jetzt noch größere Angst ihn zu fragen. Darüber zu sprechen würde ihm noch schwerer fallen als über den dunklen Lord, das fühlte sie ganz genau. So als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, erzählte er ihr von seiner Kindheit.

„Meine Mutter war eine Hexe, mein Vater ein Muggel. Ich bin ihm äußerlich sehr ähnlich, aber da enden schon unsere Gemeinsamkeiten." Bitter presste er kurz die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Ich habe meine Mutter nie verstanden, was sie an ihm gefunden hatte. Er war selten liebevoll zu ihr. Die meiste Zeit war er hart und grausam. Er.." Severus versagte die Stimme.

Miranda sah hoch in sein Gesicht. Er schien Meilen weg zu sein. Sein Blick war nach innen gerichtet. Sie hatte mit ihrer Frage, auch wenn sie nicht laut gestellt hatte, Bilder heraufbeschworen, an die er nicht gerne dachte.

Die er zu vergessen versuchte, was ihm aber nicht gelang. In manch düsterer Stunde seines Lebens, gesellten sie sich ungebeten dazu und quälten ihn. Sich innerlich schüttelnd verbannte er sie aus seinem Kopf und richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorne.

Sanft tastet Miranda nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte keine schlimmen Erinnerungen wecken." sagte sie leise.

„Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" fragte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum hörte.

„Jeden!"

„Denk für mich an einen schönen Ort." bat er sie.

Er hatte das früher schon getan und sie hatte ihn oft dafür gescholten. Er las ungefragt ihre Gedanken, drang ohne dass sie es merkte in ihren Kopf ein. Nur heute war sie nicht wütend, nur traurig.

Sie durchforschte ihre Erinnerungen und ließ ihn dran teilhaben. Sie verstärkte ihre Emotionen um ihm das Gefühl zu geben es wären seine und so erlebte er mit ihr eine ungewöhnliche Reise durch die Lüfte auf dem Rücken eines Sphinx.

Sah Flüsse wie dünne Striche unter sich, sah Sanddünen die sich bis zum Horizont erstreckten, konnte den Wind beinahe in den Haaren spüren und die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so frei gefühlt.

In der Ferne beobachtete sie ein Mann schon eine Weile. Starr stand er da, wagte kaum zu blinzeln, nichts sollte seinen Augen entgehen. Wie würde sein Meister auf diese Neuigkeit reagieren.

Seine Königin war ihm untreu und noch dazu mit so einem Unwürdigen. Er würde diesen Verräter zur Strecke bringen und dann seinen Platz an der Seite seines Herrn einnehmen. Er mochte den dunklen Lord täuschen, was einem Wunder gleichkam, aber ihn konnte er nicht täuschen. Ihm war klar auf welcher Seite Snape stand und das war nicht die des dunklen Lords.

„Ich werde dich kriegen und zur Strecke bringen, du Bastard!" flüsterte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Als sich die beiden anschickten den Platz zu verlassen, zog er sich hastig zurück. Es wäre nicht klug von Severus hier gesehen zu werden. Dieser war ein gerissener Teufel und wenn er nur den Hauch eines Verdachtes in ihm weckte, wäre sein schöner Plan ihn zu vernichten undurchführbar.

Gemächlich schlenderte Miranda an Severus Seite zurück zum Schloss, als ihnen Harry und seine Freunde über den Weg liefen.

„Mr. Potter was treiben sie noch hier draußen? Und natürlich sind ihre Freunde Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley auch wieder dabei. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Ich würde ihnen raten sich schleunigst nach drinnen zu begeben!" bellte er die drei Kinder an. Erschrocken zuckten sie zusammen. Halbherzig versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen.

„Sir, Professor Snape…. ich, wir…" Doch Snape schnitt ihm das Wort ab, ehe er den Satz beenden konnte.

„Mr. Potter ich bin nicht an irgendwelchen Erklärungen welcher Art auch immer interessiert und ich rate ihnen gut, meine Geduld nicht über Gebühr zu strapazieren. Verschwindet!" knurrte Snape ihn und die anderen an.

Die Kinder flohen zurück ins Schloss. Befriedigt über seine Tat schritt er erhobenen Hauptes weiter. Nachdenklich geworden ging Miranda einen Schritt hinter ihm. Er merkte ihr zögern und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Was hast du?" fragte er.

„War das notwendig?" entfuhr es ihr. Severus Mine wurde hart. Sie kritisierte seine Erziehungsmethoden? Wer war sie schon? Sie verstand gar nichts.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich vor dir rechfertigen müsste!" antwortete er kühl und wandte sich ab. Mit rauschendem Umhang schritt er rasch voran. Seufzend lief sie ihm nach.

„Was ist zwischen dir und Lillys Sohn?" fragte sie weiter.

„Nichts!" erwiderte er barsch.

„Kennt er die Wahrheit?" ihre Stimme hallte klar und fest durch die Abendluft, drang zu ihm durch und erschütterte ihn tief bis in seine Knochen.

Severus erbleichte. _Kannte er die Wahrheit?_

Dumbledore und er hatten sich darauf geeinigt ihm noch nicht seine Rolle in der Tragödie um seine Familie zu erzählen. Noch war er nicht alt genug um damit fertig zu werden. Nach all diesen Jahren hegte er immer noch diesen brennenden Wunsch in sich, alles ungeschehen zu machen.

Stumm schüttelte er nur den Kopf, wandte sich ab und verschwant ins innere des Schlosses, ließ sie stehen. Er konnte ihre Nähe nicht mehr ertragen. Sie hatte ihn mit Fragen gequält, ihn mit seinen Dämonen konfrontiert und nun fühlte er sich schwach wie ein Kind.

Hastig rannte er hinab in seinen Kerker, hinab in sein Reich, wohin ihm niemand folgen konnte, ohne das er es ihm nicht erlaubte. Automatisch griff er nach dem Whiskey goss sich ein Glas bis zum Rand voll und stürzte es in einem Zug in seine Kehle.

Erst dann gelang es ihm sich so weit zu beruhigen, dass er wieder normal atmen konnte. Sie alleine schaffte es Fragen zu stellen, die harmlos waren, aber durch sie ein Gewicht bekamen, wo seine Schuld und sein Gewissen mit einander rangen.

Vor ihr fühlte er sich entblößt, bar jedes Schutzes, auch wenn er seine Mauer um sich errichtet hatte, reichte ein sanftes Wort aus ihrem Munde um sie mühelos nieder zu reißen. Schwer stützte er sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. So wie die Liebe zu ihr ihn in die höchsten Sphären erhob, so stürzte sie ihn auch in den tiefsten Abgrund.

Miranda stand noch eine Weile mit offenem Mund da und starrte auf die Stelle wo er nur einen Augenblick zuvor gestanden hatte. Was hatte sie getan? Warum konnte sie nicht ihren Mund halten? Seit wann stellte sie so viele Fragen?

Warum machte sie alles falsch? Der schöne Nachmittag war unwiederbringlich zerstört. Vor lauter Trauer gebückt kehrte sie langsam ins Schloss zurück, vorher noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Himmel werfend. Sie hätte in Afrika bleiben sollen.

Beim Abendessen glänzte Severus durch Abwesenheit. Sorgenvoll blickte Dumbledore auf seinen leeren Platz und sah dann scharf Miranda an. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich schuldig und ertappt. Dann glätteten sich seine Züge wieder und sanft sah er auf sie herab.

„Wie war dein Tag heute?" fragte er freundlich wie immer, so dass sie sich schon zu fragen begann, ob sie sich seinen strengen Blick nur eingebildet hatte.

„Sehr schön, danke. Ich habe die Umgebung Hogwarts erkundet, war lange am See unten." Bei dem Wort See stockte ganz kurz ihre Stimme und einem weniger geschärften Zuhörer wäre es entgangen, aber Dumbledore besaß dafür ein feines Gehör.

„Du hattest doch auch schon während deiner Schulzeit hier eine vorliebe für den See, soweit ich mich erinnern kann?" fragte er unschuldig nach.

Ihm lag das Wohl seines Zaubertrankmeisters sehr am Herzen und nur zu gerne hätte er erfahren, was der Grund für sein Nichterscheinen hier war. Das es mit Miranda zusammenhing stand für ihn außer Frage.

„Ja, ich habe dort sehr viele schöne Stunden verbracht." antwortete sie leise. Viele schöne Stunden mit Severus, dachte ihr Herz.

Müde und glücklich schlenderte sie hinab zum See. Es war ein besonders schöner warmer Sommertag. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und rund um sie summten die Insekten und über ihr zwitscherten die Vögel. Heute war ihre extra Flugstunde bei Madam Hooch besonders hart gewesen.

Sie forderte von ihr mehr als von den anderen, aber das wollte Miranda auch nicht anders haben. Als sie schon fast ihren persönlichen Platz erreicht hatte, sah sie ihn. Er lag da und starrte verträumt in den Himmel, die Arme hinter den Kopf verschränkt.

Unwillkürlich begann ihr Herz schneller zu klopfen. Severus war hier. Ob er auf sie wartete. Sie hoffte es. Nervös kam sie näher und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hi!" sagte sie zittrig.

Severus fuhr überrascht in die Höhe. Wie hatte es die kleine Hexe nur geschafft sich so an ihn heranzuschleichen? Er hatte sie, obwohl er auf sie gewartet hatte, nicht kommen gehört.

Nervös nestelte er an seinem Umhang.

„Wie war dein Training?" fragte er ohne sie dabei anzusehen. Wenn er das getan hätte, so hätte er vermutlich kein Wort mehr heraus gebracht.

„Toll!" sagte sie einsilbig.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich wortgewandter zu sein. Ihn mit einem richtig coolen Spruch zu beeindrucken, aber meistens fühlte sie sich durch seine dominante Erscheinung eingeschüchtert.

Zaghaft griff er nach ihrer Hand und begann mit ihren Fingern zu spielen. Ihn faszinierte immer wieder aufs Neue wie zart und feingliedrig sie war. Im Vergleich dazu wirkten seine langen, schlanken Hände grob und groß.

Das letzte Mal als sie sich nahe gewesen waren, war auf der Wiese gewesen wo er sie zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte. Seit dem dachte er ständig daran. Ihre Lippen waren so weich unter seinen gewesen und schienen wie geschaffen dafür, geküsst zu werden.

Jedes Mal seit er sie danach gesehen hatte, ertappte er sich dabei, wie sein Blick automatisch auf ihren Mund fiel und er sich danach sehnte seine Lippen erneut auf ihre zu pressen.

„Miranda, darf ich dich wieder küssen?", fragte er schüchtern.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und erbleichte, um dann knallrot anzulaufen. Es gab nichts was sie sich mehr wünschte. Sie konnte bloß zustimmend mit dem Kopf nicken. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr herüber.

Miranda hob leicht ihren Kopf und bot ihm so ihre Lippen dar. Nervös strich er sich mit der Zungenspitze über seine Lippen und sah sie an. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und wartete darauf von ihm geküsst zu werden.

Dieser Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit Stolz. Sie wollte von ihm, Severus Snape, geküsst werden. Entschlossen senkte er seinen Mund auf den ihren. Zuerst saßen sie beide regungslos da, nur die Lippen aufeinander gepresst.

Dann begann er sanft mit seinem Mund den ihren zu streicheln, fuhr sachte darüber, forderte zart Einlass. Seufzend öffnete sie ihre Lippen und gewährten ihm Zugang, erlaubte ihm das Innere ihres Mundes zu erforschen. Kühn geworden drang seine Zunge vor, erkundeten jeden Winkel ihres Mundes und forderte sie gleichzeitig auf bei ihm dasselbe zu tun.

Miranda schlang ihre dünnen Arme um ihn und zog in so näher an sich heran. Wie sehr sie seinen Duft liebte. Sanft ließ sie ihre Hände durch sein Haar gleiten und spielte damit. Sie wünschte dieser Moment würde ewig andauern.

_Aber das tat er nicht!_

Leise seufzend kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück und sah in das fragende Gesicht des Schulleiters. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas gesagt und forderte von ihr eine Antwort.

„Verzeihung ich war mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders." , murmelte sie, verlegen errötend.

„Ich habe nur gefragt ob du vielleicht nach dem Essen bei Severus vorbeischauen könntest um nachzusehen ob es ihm gut geht?" Betroffen schaute Miranda auf ihren Teller.

Sie konnte die Bitte Dumbledors nicht verweigern, aber so wie sie heute auseinander gegangen waren, verspürte Severus sicher keine Lust, sie heute noch einmal zu sehen.

Ein „Natürlich gerne!" rang sie sich ab. Selbst für einen Unbeteiligen wäre es klar gewesen, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte bei dem Gedanken ihm noch einmal gegenüber zu treten. Ihr entging so völlig das verschlagene Glitzern in Dumbledores Augen.

Er würde den beiden schon helfen, ob sie's wollten oder nicht!


	8. Chapter 8

9

Wie im Traum lief sie die Stufen hinab in den Kerker. Wie würde er reagieren? Würde er überhaupt die Tür öffnen? Würde er ihr erneut Einlass in sein Leben gewähren, oder sie endgültig fortschicken?

Miranda vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Je länger sie hier war umso fremder erschien er ihr. Es gab noch so vieles was ungesagt zwischen ihnen stand und sie wusste nicht ob sie es schafften würde, das alles zu überwinden.

Sein Leben bestand aus soviel Leid und Hass, auf sich selbst, seine Eltern, Voldemort, und vor allem auf die Ungerechtigkeiten, die er in der Vergangenheit erfahren hatte. Einiges hatte er bereits angedeutet, aber nur wenig wirklich gesagt.

Sie hatte bisher nur an seiner Oberfläche gekratzt und manchmal bekam sie Angst davor was sich in seinen Tiefen verbarg. Aufgeregt stand sie wieder vor seiner Tür und verlangte leise pochend Einlass. Wie letztes Mal regte sich zuerst nichts.

Hinter der Tür herrschte Stille. Dann ein Rumpeln, ein Fluch und polternde Schritte die sich der Tür näherten. Schwungvoll wurde sie aufgerissen.

„Ja!" bellte er.

Seine Alkoholfahne traf sie mitten ins Gesicht. Miranda wich einen Schritt zurück, mit einem Schlag war ihr klar warum er nicht zum Essen erschienen war. Sein ganzes Äußeres wirkte vernachlässigt. Er hatte seinen Umhang abgelegt, die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes standen offen, sein Haar stand ihm wirr vom Kopf ab. Irgendwie sah er verwegen aus.

„Kann…", kurz schluckte sie. „Kann ich reinkommen, oder…" fragte sie zögerlich.

Statt einer Antwort öffnete er die Tür noch weiter und deutete ihr mit der Hand herein zu kommen. Zaghaft ging sie an ihm vorbei. Auf dem Tisch stand eine fast leere Whiskyflasche, das Glas daneben war noch halbvoll. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und wartete bis er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun? Noch mehr Vorwürfe?" fragte er sarkastisch, trotz seiner erschwerten Zunge.

„Es tut mir leid." flüsterte sie.

„Was?" bellte er.

Kurz zuckte sie zusammen. In dieser Stimmung wirkte er bedrohlich auf sie.

„Ich sagte, es tut mir leid!" wiederholte sie, diesmal laut und deutlich.

„Was tut dir leid? Dass du dich in meine Angelegenheiten einmischt? Dass du mich zwingst an meine ach so glorreiche Vergangenheit zu denken? Was? Sag schon!" fauchte er.

Er war in einer sehr düsteren Stimmung. Den restlichen Nachmittag hatte er damit verbracht, sich seinen Dämonen zu stellen und sie, Miranda, zu verdammen, weil sie sie mit ihren lästigen Fragen heraufbeschworen hatte.

Tief drinnen wusste er, dass er ungerecht war, aber er wollte verdammt sein wenn er diesen Gedanken gestattete an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Für ihn war es leichter ihr die Schuld zu geben.

Leise bewegte sich die Schlange auf die Tür zu. Kaum fühlbare Vibrationen hatten sie aufgeschreckt. Langsam schlängelte sie sich durch den offenen Spalt, den Flur entlang, auf der Suche nach der Quelle schnellte ihre Zunge unermüdlich hervor.

Nichts schien sich zu regen, nichts zu bewegen. An der Treppe hob das Tier seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe und nahm die Düfte in der Luft auf. Ein fremder und doch vertrauter Geruch umnebelte die Sinne der Schlange, als ein Funke der Erkenntnis sie dazu drängte sich schleunigst zurück zu ziehen, war es bereits zu spät, ein Lichtstrahl traf sie.

Sie wirbelte zischend durch die Luft und fiel tot zu Boden. Eine Gestalt ganz in schwarz Verhüllt stieg lautlos über sie hinweg, glitt beinahe schwerelos den Flur entlang und öffnete den Spalt in der Tür weiter.

„Nangini?!" rief krächzend Voldemort.

„Nein!" erwiderte eine trügerisch sanfte Stimme.

„Wer bist du, das du es wagst mich zu stören?" zischte er.

„Sch…" sanft legte sich ein Finger auf seinen Mund.

„Ich bin ein Freund, Tom." sagte die Stimme immer noch sanft und doch haftet ihr etwas bedrohliches an.

Leise bewegte sie sich wieder fort von ihm.

Voldemort richtete seine Augen auf die Unbekannte, außer Dumbledore nannte ihn niemand bei seinem richtigen Namen. Doch die Gestalt trug eine Kapuze die sie sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, so war nicht zu erkennen, wer oder was sich darunter verbarg.

„Wer bist du?" krächzte er erneut.

„Sag es mir oder stirb!" verlangte er, den Zauberstab unter den Falten seines Umhangs griffbereit umklammert.

Die Gestalt hob die Hände und schob die Kapuze zurück, so dass er einen freien Blick auf ihr Gesicht bekam. Es war eine Frau von außergewöhnlicher Schönheit auf den ersten Blick, doch als er genauer hinsah hatten ihre gleichmäßigen Züge etwas starres, maskenhaftes an sich.

„Du kennst mich." erwiderte sie beinahe heiter und schwebte wieder näher zu ihm heran.

Vorsichtig löste sie die Maske von ihrem Gesicht. Darunter kam ein hässlich, verunstaltete Fratze zum Vorschein. Erschrocken sog er die Luft ein.

„Du solltest tot sein! Was willst du von mir?" zischelte er.

Wenn sie noch näher kam, würde er sie auf der Stelle töten, scheinbar hatte er es das letzte Mal nicht richtig gemacht. Vorerst interessierte ihn was sie zu ihm brachte und warum sie noch am Leben war.

„Das was mir gehört. Das was du mir genommen hast." forderte sie stählern und kalt. Aus ihrer Stimme war jede Sanftheit gewichen.

„Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil Albus mich darum gebeten hat." setzte sie erneut an.

Sie würde sich nicht von ihm angreifen lassen. Sie hatte sich entschuldigt. Entweder akzeptierte er ihre Entschuldigung oder er ließ es.

„Er macht sich Sorgen um dich! Aber wie ich sehe sind seine Sorgen, bis auf deinen Alkoholexzess, unbegründet und jetzt lass mich vorbei ich werde gehen!" sagte sie bestimmt.

Severus lehnte an der Tür und hatte den Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Er wich keinen Schritt zur Seite, stand einfach nur da.

Miranda ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Notfalls wollte sie ihn mit Gewalt zur Seite schieben, falls er nicht wich.

„Er machte sich Sorgen. Nur er?" fragte Severus leise und hob seinen Blick, sah sie durch dichte Wimpern an.

Miranda blieb stehen und sah zurück.

„Nein nicht nur er. Auch ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und mich gefragt, warum du nicht da warst, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es meine Schuld war, dass du nicht erschienen bist." gestand sie ihm.

„Was läuft nur verkehrt? Warum schaffen wir es nicht uns zu verstehen?" fragte er bitter.

„Zu vieles steht zwischen uns. Allem voran deine Vergangenheit, die dich auch in der Gegenwart nicht loslässt und mein Verrat." meinte sie schwermütig.

„Nur heute ist nicht der richtige Moment um darüber zu reden, lass es uns auf morgen verschieben." fügte sie sanft hinzu.

Stumm nickte er und trat zur Seite. Miranda öffnete die Tür und ehe sie hindurch schlüpfte sah sie ihn noch einmal an.

„Gute Nacht, Severus!" sagte sie zärtlich.

„Gute Nacht, Miranda!" erwiderte er ebenso zärtlich.

„Schon bald bist du meine Vergangenheit und ich deine Zukunft!" rief sie schrill aus.

„Du irrst dich! Du bist Vergangenheit!" damit zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn schnell auf sie, aber nicht schnell genug.

Ehe er auch nur einen Laut über seine Lippen brachte hörte er ihre Stimme, es sollte das letzte sein was er in seinem kümmerlichen Leben zu hören bekommen sollte.

„Avada Kedavra!" rief sie und schleuderte mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Leuchtblitz auf Lord Voldemort.

Tot sank er auf seinem Stuhl zusammen.

Keuchend fuhr Harry in seinem Bett hoch. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über die Stirn, so als wollte er nach seiner blitzförmigen Narbe tasten. Er hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt. Voldemort war tot.

Harry schlug die Decke zurück und stieg aus seinem Bett. Er brauchte einen Spiegel, er musste sich vergewissern. Es hatte sich in seinem Traum so real angefühlt. Hastig lief er in einen der Waschräume und trat vor einen Spiegel.

Ungläubig sah er hin. Strich sich sein Haar streng aus der Stirn und trat dicht vor das Spiegelglas. Doch sie war fort. Auf seiner Stirn war nichts mehr. Konnte das bedeuten, dass der dunkle Lord tatsächlich tot war? Schnell lief er zurück in den Schlafraum, zog sich rasch etwas über und schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang, dann verließ er den Schlafraum.

Bevor er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Bild auf den Gang schlüpfte, warf er sich den Tarnumhang schnell über. Rasch lief er nach unten, er brauchte Gewissheit. An Professor Dumbledores Büro angelangt, flüsterte er eilig das Passwort und rannte kaum das sich das Portal öffnete hindurch. Dumbledore war in seinem Büro und sah überrascht auf, als Harry eintrat.

„Sir, ich muss sie dringend sprechen!" entfuhr es Harry.

Dumbledore merkte sofort, dass den Jungen irgendetwas in Aufruhr versetzt hatte.

„Komm, setz dich und erzähl es mir." forderte er ihn freundlich auf.

„Sir, ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum! Ich träumte Voldemort wurde ermordet und nun sehen sie." plapperte er los und streifte sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Dumbledore beugte sich nach vor und besah sich Harrys Stirn genauer.

„Deine Narbe ist verschwunden! Das ist in der Tat merkwürdig. Ich werde Severus zu Rate ziehen!" sagte Dumbledore.

Zum ersten Mal hatte er keine Antwort, keine Lösung parat. Er tappte selber völlig im Dunkeln. Ein Hauself wurde von ihm losgeschickt um den Zaubertränkemeister zu wecken und schnellst möglich herzubringen.

Außerdem schickte er nach Minerva, die fast unverzüglich erschien. Harry begann sich schon zu fragen, ob Lehrer nie schliefen.

Trotz der genauen Instruktionen des Hauselfs dauerte es über eine halbe Stunde, bis Snape erschien und ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte Dumbledore um zu verstehen, warum es solange gedauert hatte.

Ein dunkler Bartschatten lag in dem sonst so gepflegten Gesicht, sein Haar war unfrisiert und seine Kleidung hatte er, so wie es aussah, im Dunkeln zugeknöpft.

„Severus danke das du so schnell gekommen bist. Beantworte mir eine Frage. Ist irgendetwas anders als sonst? Oder ist dir etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?" fragte Dumbledore ihn.

Severus runzelte seine Stirn, er hatte keine Ahnung worauf Albus hinaus wollte.

„Anders? Ungewöhnlich?" fragte er nach, sein Kopf dröhnte und er hatte Probleme sich zu konzentrieren. Außerdem, was wollte Potter hier?

„Zeig mir deinen Arm!" forderte Dumbledore ihn auf. Ohne zu zögern streckte Severus ihn aus und schob seinen Ärmel zurück. Erst dann sah er es. Das dunkle Mal war fast vollständig verblasst.

„Aber das ist unmöglich!" rief er aus.

Mit einem zweiten Fluch ließ sie die Überreste von Voldemort zu Asche zerfallen und machte sich einen Spaß daraus sie im Raum herumzuwirbeln und zu verstreuen. Dabei lachte sie erfreut.

Ihr Gesicht hatte sich mit seinem Tod zu verwandeln begonnen. Alle Hässlichkeit, alle von ihm zugefügten grausamen Narben waren verschwunden und sie war stärker und mächtiger als zuvor. Sie betrachtete die Maske in ihrer Hand und beschloss sie zu behalten.

Kein feinzüngiger Magier der Welt sollte sie jemals wieder hereinlegen und die Maske sollte sie mahnend daran erinnern. Schwungvoll nahm sie in Voldemorts Sessel Platz. Nun war es ihr Thron.

Befreit lachte sie kalt auf. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf dem Boden. Ihr zu Füssen lag ein kleines Bild. Neugierig hob sie es mit einem Zauberspruch auf und ließ es in ihre Hand schweben.

„Wer ist das?" fragte sie in den leeren Raum und wider erwarten bekam sie eine Antwort.

„Das ist Miranda, Herrin!" unterwürfig schlich Wurmschwanz herein.

Er hatte sie kommen sehen und was sie mit Nangini gemacht hatte, da dachte er sich es wäre klüger sich zu verstecken und erst einmal abzuwarten.

„Wer bist du?" fragte sie ihn, die Augen zu schmalen schlitzten zusammen gezogen. Eine falsche Bewegung, ein falsches Wort und er würde Tom folgen.

„ Peter Pettigrew zu euren Diensten." sagte er schmeichlerisch und machte einen Kratzfuss.

_Ah_ dachte sie _ein Diener, sein Diener und jetzt meiner. Falls er sich als nützlich erweisen sollte, werde ich ihn vielleicht nicht töten._

„Was weißt du über diese Frau und warum hatte Voldemort ein Foto von ihr bei sich?" fragte sie ihn aus.

„Er wollte sie zu seiner Gefährtin machen. Er hielt sie für würdig genug." antwortete er unterwürfig.

Mit brennenden Augen starrte sie auf die Fotografie. Prägte sich jede anmutige Bewegung dieser Frau ein und hasste sie abgrundtief. Sie hatte Tom geliebt und ihm alles gegeben, einschließlich ihrer Zauberkraft und Macht, als sie aber nichts mehr zu bieten hatte, hatte er sich einfach umgedreht und war weg gegangen.

Ihre Liebe zu ihm war ihm nie aufgefallen. Er hatte sie, einst die mächtigste Hexe der ganzen Welt mit Füssen getreten und dieses blasse unscheinbare Ding wollte er heiraten? Nun sie hatte ihn vernichtet und auch sein Liebchen sollte dasselbe Schicksal erleiden.

Sie warf das Bild in die Luft und mit einem stummen Blick von ihr ging es in Flammen auf. Lediglich die Asche fiel zu Boden. Sie starrte auf die Ascheteilchen und fragte Peter.

„Wo finde ich sie?" jedes Wort dabei betonend.

„In Hogwarts, Mylady!" kam es sofort aus seinem Munde.

Kreischend fuhr sie in die Höhe. Dieses Miststück war in der sichersten Festung der Zauberwelt! Dort würde es für sie nicht leicht sein sie zu töten. Nicht solange Dumbledore seine Hand schützend über alles hielt.

„Verzeihung, darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?" unterbrach Peter ihr wüten.

„Sprich!" kalt peitschte ihre Stimme über ihn hinweg.

„Es gibt dort einen oder zwei Anhänger des kürzlich von uns gegangenen Lords. Vielleicht mit ihrer Hilfe….?" schleimte er.

So war er, Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz, immer versucht auf der Seite derer zu stehen, die ihm den meisten Vorteil versprachen. Dafür hätte er sogar seine eigene Mutter verraten. .

„Und wer wäre das?" fragte sie ungeduldig. Peter nannte ihr zwei Namen. Nachdenklich lief sie in dem Raum, in dem sich außer Voldemorts Stuhl nichts befand, hin und her.

„Wie nahm er Kontakt zu ihnen auf?" fragte sie weiter. Peter schob seinen Ärmel zurück und zeigte ihr die nun verblasste Tätowierung. Sie verstand sofort und kam mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn zu.

Severus fühlte sich plötzlich ernüchtert und hellwach und frei. Wenn das die Wahrheit war, doch das musste so sein, alle Zeichen sprachen dafür! Der Junge, den Voldmort nicht töten konnte, hatte keine Narbe mehr und seine Tätowierung war so gut wie nicht mehr sichtbar.

All die Anspannung, die sein ständiger Begleiter war, wich von ihm und er fühlte sich jung und frei. Er wollte sofort zu Miranda, ihr die Neuigkeit erzählen. Ungeduldig stieg er von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Gleich Severus." Bremste ihn Dumbledore.

Innerlich musste er schmunzeln. Endlich brauchte Severus kein Doppelleben mehr zu führen und konnte nur noch Lehrer sein.

„Ich werde alle Fakten prüfen, aber ich denke auf Grund all der vorliegenden Beweise können wir davon ausgehen. dass Voldemort tot ist. Was mich interessiert ist, wer ihn getötet hat und ob von dieser Person auch eine Gefahr ausgeht." sprach Dumbledore in die Runde.

„Wir sollten uns dennoch vorsehen und nicht zu früh freuen." sprach er noch als Warnung ehe er alle, bis auf Minerva, entließ.

Als sich die Tür hinter dem letzten geschlossen hatte, trat Minerva dicht an Albus heran.

„Es ist vorbei?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Zustimmend nickte dieser.

„Es sieht so aus." Minerva schlang übermütig die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. All die Jahre lebten sie nun schon mit seinem Schatten, sie konnte es noch gar nicht richtig glauben.

„Miranda?" Severus stand vor ihrer Tür und klopfte leise an. Nichts rührte sich, anscheinend schlief sie tief und fest.

„Miranda?" probierte er es erneut.

Endlich tat sich etwas hinter der Tür. Tapsende Schritte kündeten von ihrem Näherkommen und langsam öffnete sie die Tür.

„Ja?" fragte sie müde. Sie sah entzückend aus, so wie sie dastand.

Im Nachthemd, völlig verschlafen, konnte sie kaum die Augen offen halten, ihre Haare waren verwuschelt und standen ihr vom Kopf ab.

„Severus? Was ist los?" fragte sie schon eine Spur wacher.

Dieser lachte sie an, hob sie hoch und trug sie ins Zimmer, mit dem Fuß schloss er die Tür.

„He! Spinnst du? Las mich runter!" verlangte sie, doch er verschloss ihr einfach den Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Für einen Moment war es ihr ziemlich egal, dass er ungefragt mitten in der Nacht in ihr Zimmer gekommen war. Den Kuss erwidernd schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, dabei spürte sie wie in seine Bartstoppeln kitzelnden. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit hob er seinen Kopf und setzte sie sachte auf den Boden.

„Ich bin frei.", flüsterte er an ihrem Hals und hauchte dabei sanfte Küsse darauf.

„Was heißt das?" fragte sie atemlos, die Augen schließend.

„Voldemort ist tot!" Severus war mittlerweile bei ihrem Schlüsselbein angelangt und arbeitet sich zum Ausschnitt ihres Nachthemdes vor. Energisch schob sie ihn zurück und sah hoch in seine schwarzen Augen.

„Was?" entfuhr es ihr, sie verstand gar nichts. Seufzend trat Severus an ihren Tisch und zündete eine Kerze an.

„Ich komme gerade von Dumbledore und alle Zeichen weisen darauf hin, dass der dunkle Lord tot ist." erzählte er ihr knapp.

„Oh!" war alles was sie dazu hervorbrachte.

Severus kam zu ihr zurück und stellte sich dicht vor sie hin. Zärtlich und liebevoll sah er auf sie herab. Sanft strich er ihr mit einer Hand über die Wange.

„Ich bin gekommen um dich zu fragen ob du mir noch eine Chance gibst. Ich bin hier weil ich mit dir zusammen sein will!" sagte er bescheiden. Hoffnung glühte in ihren Augen und verwandelte sich in ein Strahlen.

Auflachend schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn.

„Ja! Ja!" rief sie unter Freudentränen. Konnte es war sein? Hatten sie endlich eine richtige Chance? Natürlich gab es noch tausend anderer Missverständnisse zwischen ihnen, aber die größte Gefahr war gebannt und für alles andere hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt.


	9. Chapter 9

10

„Verdammt!" schrie Girisha, in ihrer Wut einer Todesfee gleichend. Nichts geschah wenn sie das Mal berührte. Auch nicht nachdem Peter ihr erklärt hatte, wie Voldemort es gemacht hatte.

„Warum passiert nichts?" stieß sie ärgerlich aus.

„Mit Verlaub, das Mal kam vom dunklen Lord und vielleicht konnte nur er es aktivieren?" warf Peter vorsichtig ein. Missmutig presste Girisha ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Damit könntest du Recht haben! Wie ärgerlich!" zornig stampfte sie mit ihrem Fuß auf.

Peter beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln und gestattet es sich erst jetzt sie genau zu betrachten. Ihre Haare waren rabenschwarz, nur vorne, am Ansatz fielen zwei weiße Strähnen Flügelschwingen gleich auseinander.

Ihre smaragdgrün leuchtenden Augen hatten einen hypnotisierenden Glanz, wie bei einer Schlange. Ihre Lippen waren blutrot und von eben solcher Farbe war ihr Kleid, das unter den Falten des Umhangs hervorblitzte.

Girisha war klein und zierlich, aber die Energie und die Kraft die sie ausstrahlte ließen sie größer wirken.

„Nun gut sei´s drum! Ich werde einen anderen Weg finden! Das dürfte jetzt keine Schwierigkeit sein. Du da!" fauchte sie Peter an.

„Du kommst mit!" bestimmte sie.

Sie stürmte schon zur Tür hinaus und wartete nicht ab ob er ihr folgte, sondern setzte es als selbstverständlich voraus.

Kaum hatte sie das verfallenen Haus verlassen, (denn das war es, wie Tom hier hatte wohnen können, war ihr ein Rätsel) zog sie einen Portschlüssel in der Form eines echten Schlüssels aus den Falten ihres Umhanges, packte grob Peters Arm und schon verschwanden sie.

Miranda drückte Severus ganz fest an sich, nie mehr wollte sie ihn loslassen. Sachte schob er sie ein Stück von sich.

„Ich würde gerne heute Nacht hier bleiben, wenn ich darf?" fragte er, fast ein bisschen schüchtern.

„Ich dachte, das hattest du sowieso vor?" fragte sie ihn mit einem Augenzwinkern zurück und zog ihn gleichzeitig mit sich zum Bett.

„Egal wie ich auf dich gewirkt habe, aber im Grunde bin ich nur müde und es wäre schön dich den Rest der Nacht in meinen Armen halten zu können." meinte er leicht zerknirscht, er fühlte sich nach den Ereignissen des ganzen Tages und der Nacht nur mehr erschlagen.

„Hmm" murmelte sie nur, schlug die Decke zurück und zwang ihn sich zu setzten.

ie hob seine Beine hoch und legte sie aufs Bett. Langsam knöpfte sie sein Hemd auf, streifte es ihm über die Schultern wobei sie darauf achtete ihm so nahe wie möglich zu kommen.

Wie zufällig streiften ihre Lippen seinen Hals und eher er sich sicher sein konnte war sie wieder fort.

Sie löste mit unendlicher Geduld seine Hände aus den Ärmeln, wobei sie zärtlich über seine Arme strich, das Schlüsselbein liebkoste und zog ihm das Hemd aus und legte es anschließend sorgfältig gefaltet über einen Stuhl.

Mit derselben Prozedur begann sie seine Hose zu öffnen auch hier strich ihr Haar wie zufällig über seinen flachen Bauch und reizte seine Sinne. Scharf sog er die Luft ein.

Auf ein Zeichen von ihr hob er seine Hüften an und unerträglich langsam schob sie die Hose über seine Hüften, wobei ihre Fingerspitzen beiläufig über seine Beine strichen. Ordentlich faltete sie auch diese zusammen und legte sie ebenfalls über den Stuhl.

Leise kam sie zurück, sah auf ihn herab, seufzte sehnsüchtig und deckte ihn ordentlich zu. Sie löschte noch die Kerze, ehe sie sich unter die Decke kuschelte, ihm den Rücken zu wand und ein

„Guten Nacht" murmelte.

Eine Weile starrte er still an die Decke, biss die Zähne zusammen und zählte bis Zehn. Mit einem Knurren packte er sie bei der Schulter, drehte sie zu sich und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem feurigen Kuss.

Peter sah sich um, nachdem seine plötzliche Reise geendet hatte und fragte sich zum ersten Mal ob er diesmal klug gehandelt hatte. Vor ihm lag flache Ödnis. Das Land war tot.

Hier wuchs nichts, die Erde war schwarz verbrannt und verdörrt. Soweit das Auge in dieser sternenklaren Nacht reichte, war nichts. Girisha schritt anmutig voran und auf einem Wink mit ihrem Zauberstab teilte sich die Luft und gab den Blick frei auf einen mächtigen Turm. Mitten in der Landschaft ragte er drohend in die Höhe.

Soweit Peter es erkennen konnte war er schwarz wie die Nacht. Girisha klopfte mit dem Zauberstab auf einen großen Stein der Außenmauer und schon schwang dieser nach innen und gab den Blick frei auf einen großen Raum. Düster wurden die Steinmauern im inneren von einigen kümmerlichen Kerzen erhellt.

Sofort erhob sich ein kreischendes Geschrei in dem Raum, ein Vogel flog heran und setzte sich auf ihre Schultern. Eine Elster.

„Kanjri, meine Schöne ich bin zu Hause und sieh mich an! Ich habe triumphiert!" rief sie erfreut und der Vogel antwortete ihr mit einem krächzenden Laut.

Peter trat hinter ihr ein und augenblicklich fixierten ihn die Augen des Vogels böse. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser sich auf ihn stürzen würde, sollte er nur eine falsche Bewegung wagen, und ihm die Augen aushacken.

„Beruhige dich Kanjri, er ist hier um uns zu dienen."

Eine geschwungene Steintreppe führte nach oben und als er den Windungen mit den Augen folgte, bekam er das Gefühl dieser Turm ragte bis zum Himmel, so schwindelerregend verlief der Steinpfad nach oben.

Von jeder Windung führte ein Gang fort, doch es waren nur blinde Höhlen die nicht verrieten was sich in ihnen verbarg.

„Geh nach oben und folge dem ersten Gang! Dort wirst du die Küche finden. Mach mir was zu essen, Diener!" sagte sie mit vermeintlich süßer Stimme, die Peter das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Ich dachte immer nur Harry sei es bestimmt Voldemort zu töten? Bist du sicher, dass er tot ist?" fragte am nächsten Morgen Minerva Albus immer noch nicht völlig überzeugt.

Dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf, vieles war ihm noch unklar und darüber musste er noch ausführlich nachdenken.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass er tot ist. Vielleicht hat sich mit seinem Angriff vor 13 Jahren auf Harry die Prophezeiung verändert? Er war auch noch in einem sehr geschwächten Zustand. Nicht wirklich menschlich, er hat nur so eine Randexistenz zurück erworben. Wie er das geschafft hat, auch das ist noch ein Rätsel, das es zu klären gilt. Nun ich denke, das einer seiner Anhänger sich gegen ihn aufgelehnt hat, vielleicht Malfoy? Wer weiß ob uns nicht von neuer Seite Gefahr droht."

Seufzend machte er sich mit ihr auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Egal was der Tag noch mit sich brachte, man sollte deswegen nicht die wichtigste Mahlzeit auslassen.

Miranda öffnete die Augen und zuerst war ihr unklar warum sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Leicht hob sie den Kopf und sah an sich herab. Severus hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen und eines seiner Beine lag quer über ihren.

Liebevoll hauchte sie einen Kuss auf seinen Arm und kuschelte sich mit dem Rücken wieder an ihn.

„Morgen" murmelte er in ihr Haar und drückte ihr einen Kuss darauf.

„Morgen" antwortete sie ihm.

„Ich muss aufstehen und zum Unterricht.", murmelte Severus.

Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Er wollte nicht fort, jetzt nicht mehr. Er wollte bei ihr bleiben und über alles reden, was ihm am Herzen lag. Alles was ihn die letzten 16 Jahre gequält und bekümmert hatte.

Über Dinge durch die er einsam und verbittert geworden war. Zögernd erhob er sich und streifte sich seine Kleider, die ordentlich auf dem Sessel lagen über, dabei musste er schmunzeln.

Miranda hatte eine ganz besondere eigene Art, die ihn schon vor 16 Jahren fasziniert hatte, genauso wie heute. Still beobachtete Miranda ihn beim anziehen.

Er hatte in ihren Augen einen sehr schönen, sexy Körper und nur zu gern sah sie ihn an. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und ihren bewunderten Blick sah, fühlte er sich fast ein bisschen befangen, dann fasste er sich und betrachtete seinerseits ungeniert ihren soweit sichtbaren Körper.

Miranda streckte die Arme nach ihm aus, dabei rutschte ihr die Decke bis zur Taille herab und gab einen Blick auf ihren wohlgeformten Körper frei. Severus sog scharf die Luft ein, einen Augenblick verdächtigte er sie ihn absichtlich zu reizen und ein Blick in ihr Gesicht genügte als Bestätigung.

„Später!" versprach er ihr und drückte ihr noch einen schnellen, harten Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich auf den Weg machte.

Bei der Tür wandte er sich noch einmal um und sah zurück.

„Sehe ich dich später?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja" erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Bei unserem Platz?"

„Gerne!" nun strahlte sie ihn regelrecht an und bevor er die Tür ganz schließen konnte rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

„Und, Severus, ich liebe dich!"

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte sie wie auf Wolken.

Daran konnte auch Mad-Eye-Moody nichts ändern, der missmutig um sie herumschlich und sie ständig mit seltsamen Fragen bombardierte, auf die sie keine Antwort wusste da sie ihm sowieso nicht zuhörte.

Lieber gab sie sich ihren Tagträumen über Severus hin. Sie kam sich vor wie ein verliebter Backfisch. Ständig ertappte sie sich dabei wie sie dümmlich vor sich hingrinste und einfach in die Luft starrte.

Dabei waren sie noch lange nicht über den Berg. Es gab noch so vieles worüber sie reden mussten. So viele Dinge mussten aus der Welt geschaffen werden. Sie wollte dass er ihr wieder vertraute.

Sie hatte ihn mit ihrer überstürzten Handlung damals tief verletzt, außerdem war es ihr wichtig ihn zu verstehen. Auch er hatte sich sehr verändert. Die Jahre hatten ihn bitter werden lassen und sie wollte wissen warum.

Welch schrecklichen Dinge hatte er nur gesehen und miterlebt. Die Zeit unter dem dunklen Lord muss mit Grauen überschattet gewesen sein.

Wenn sie dabei an ihr Leben dachte, an ihre glückliche Zeit in El Kharga…Sie konnte sich ganz ihrer Arbeit widmen, es gab dort nichts Schreckliches.

Unwillkürlich dachte sie an seinen Gesichtsausdruck unten am See als sie ihn nach Voldemort gefragt hatte, aber noch schlimmer war sein Ausdruck geworden als er ihr versuchte von seiner Kindheit zu erzählen.

Er hatte als Kind Dinge erleben müssen, die ihn zu Voldemort getrieben hatten und ihn zu dem gemacht hatten was er heute war. Verbittert und zynisch, aber vor allem ungerecht gegen seine Mitmenschen.

Nicht, dass sie seine Verbitterung zu spüren bekam, sie hoffte, dass es Liebe war, die sie davor verschont bleiben ließ. Ihre Schuld sah sie nach wie vor, dass sie ihn einfach ohne ein erklärendes Wort verlassen hatte und ihm damit keine Chance gelassen hatte, darauf zu reagieren, sich zu wehren, oder es einfach nur zu verstehen.

Ihm waren viel zu viele Dinge im Leben genommen worden, die Freude eines Kindes, das Lachen, die Liebe, die Freiheit, doch nun war sie zurück und sie wollte alles dafür tun, um ihm das zu geben, was er solange entbehren musste.

Den ganzen Zaubertrankunterricht lang war er unkonzentriert und das war ihm in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie passiert.

Ständig musste er sich innerlich ermahnen, sich daran erinnern, dass es seine Aufgabe war den Kindern die wichtigsten Grundlagen zum brauen eines ordentlichen Zaubertranks, zu vermitteln und zwar auch dem ungeeignetsten unter ihnen.

Bei diesem Gedanken streifte sein Blick Neville Longbottom. Aus diesem Jungen würde nie ein ordentlicher Zaubertränkebrauer werden, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Nun sei's drum, heute hatte er andere, wichtigere Sachen im Kopf. Miranda. Was sie wohl gerade tat? Warum kroch heute die Zeit so?

Ungeduldig schritt er zwischen den Reihen der Schüler durch und war schon fast bei seinem Lehrerpult angekommen, als ihm auffiel, dass alle ihn beobachteten. Siedendheiß viel ihm ein, dass er ihnen noch gar keine Aufgabe gegeben hatte.

Hastig schrieb er den ersten Trank, der ihm einfiel auf die Tafel und befahl ihnen diesen zu brauen.

Ein lautes „Sir" ließ ihn herum fahren.

Er hatte sich tatsächlich erschrocken, er war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder bei Miranda gewesen.

„Was gibt es Miss Granger?" fragte er streng.

„Sir, diesen Trank haben wir erst letzte Woche gebraut!" meinte sie besserwisserisch.

Sie war zwar seine beste Schülerin, aber manchmal ging sie ihm tierisch auf die Nerven genau wie heute.

„Dann sollten sie damit keine Schwierigkeiten haben!" bellte er sie wütend an und blickte finster in die Klasse, um zu verhindern, dass noch jemand, außer Miss Granger den Mund aufmachte, obwohl das eher unwahrscheinlich war.

Da es ihm unmöglich war, sich zu konzentrieren, war es besser wenn die Kinder beschäftigt waren. Als alle eifrig bemüht in ihren Kesseln herumrührten, trat Severus ans Fenster.

Er fühlte sich unbeobachtet, da er selber die Klasse völlig vergessen hatte und so sahen die Kinder etwas was sie nie für möglich gehalten hätten: auf Severus Snapes Zügen lag ein Lächeln.

Harry schnappte Ron und Hermine am Ende des Unterrichts und lief mit ihnen nach draußen.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben." Fing er an, aber Ron fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Jaja ich dachte mir auch dieser Mann kann nicht lächeln, es sah echt gruselig aus." rief er theatralisch aus und blickte sich um seine Worte zu unterstreichen über die Schulter.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht und ja Snape lächeln zu sehen hatte was unheimliches, aber seht her!" setzte Harry fort und strich sich seine Haare zurück.

Zuerst bemerkte Ron gar nichts, nur Hermine schlug ihre Hände erschrocken vor den Mund.

„Harry deine Narbe?" brachte sie mühsam heraus. Darauf hin schaute Ron noch einmal genauer hin.

„Wo ist deine Narbe!" rief er.

„Verschwunden! Letzte Nacht hatte ich einen merkwürdigen Traum. Voldemort wurde ermordet und ich bin aufgewacht und hab nach gesehen." erzählte er ihnen.

„Dumbeldore meint es könnte tatsächlich sein, dass er tot ist." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Harry sagt die Prophezeiung nicht, dass nur du ihn und umgekehrt töten kannst? Wie ist das möglich? Bist du dir sicher?" Hermine war nicht überzeugt, selbst die fehlende Narbe, überzeugten sie nicht wirklich.

Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Auch wenn ein grinsender Snape an ein Wunder grenzte.

„Ich werde in der Bibliothek alles nachschlagen, was ich zum Thema Prophezeiung finde." beschloss die kleine Hexe und eilte schon davon.

„Harry das wäre echt super, wenn der nicht mehr existieren würde." war Ron begeistert.

Endlich! Endlich war der Unterricht vorbei. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sich ein Tag so schleppen konnte. Eilig lief er zum See hinunter und erst als er nur mehr wenige Schritte zu ihrem Platz hatte, stockte er.

Sein Herz hämmerte heftig in seiner Brust, es war zum Leben erwacht. Was wenn er sich etwas vormachte? Sich alles als schöner Traum entpuppte und er wieder alleine war? Er dachte immer er hätte vor gar nichts mehr Angst.

Die Angst vor dem Tod hatte er schon lange abgelegt und was konnte man schon mehr fürchten? Mit einem Mal war ihm klar, was noch weit schlimmer war – das Leben.

Sein Leben wie es vorher war, ohne Miranda, mit Voldemort. Er hatte ein Gefühl als wäre er tausend Jahre in der Dunkelheit gewandert und dann war Miranda gekommen und hatte das Licht in sein Leben zurück gebracht.

Zuerst fühlte er sich geblendet, aber nun konnte er nicht mehr ohne sie leben. Ohne sie. Das war gefährlich, dieser Gedanke. Zu schmerzhaft war die Erinnerung, als sie ihn schon einmal verlassen hatte.

„Sie könnte es wieder tun." flüsterte ihm seine innere Stimme zu.

„Wenn ich will, dass es für uns eine Zukunft gibt, muss ich vertrauen." wies er sich selbst zurecht.

Energisch schritt er aus, um seinen Gedanken zu entfliehen und schneller bei ihr zu sein.

Als er durch die Büsche trat, sah er sie wie gestern auf dem Felsen hocken, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie schon auf ihn wartete, denn ihr Blick fiel zurück zum Weg und nicht hinaus auf den See.

Ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn kommen sah.

„Severus!" rief sie erfreut.

Nun beeilte er sich noch mehr um zu ihr zu kommen. Erwartungsvoll hielt sie ihm ihr Gesicht hin. Zärtlich küsste er ihre Lippen, dann setzte er sich zu ihr. Bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, begann sie bereits zu sprechen.

„Lass mich anfangen. Als ich dich damals verlassen hatte, bin ich nach Afrika gegangen, aber das weißt du schon. Was du nicht weißt, als ich dort angekommen bin, bereute ich bereits dich verlassen zu haben und bevor du mich fragst warum ich nicht zurückgekommen bin, ich war feige. Ich hatte Angst! Immer wenn ich schon die Tür in der Hand hielt, bereit zu dir zu eilen, sah ich im Geiste das dunkle Mal auf deinem Arm und ich bin geblieben. Ich schäme mich dafür, aber ich bin nun mal nicht so mutig wie du."

Miranda hoffte, dass er sie verstand und ihr verzieh. Sie fühlte sich ganz klein unter seinen Augen. Würde er, der so mutig war, mit ihrer Feigheit zu Recht kommen?

„Es hat 16 Jahre gebraucht und ein bisschen Zufall, dass ich den Mut fand mich dir zu stellen und ich bin sehr froh es getan zu haben."

Mutig blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht, versuchte darin zu lesen, aber Severus verbarg was in seinem Kopf vorging und so tappte sie völlig im Dunkeln.

„Als ich aufgewacht bin und du fort warst, wusste ich tief drinnen in mir, dass du nicht zurückkommen würdest. Aber mein dummes Herz klammerte sich bis zum Abend an die Hoffnung, dass ich mich irrte. Ich bin an diesem Tag durch die Hölle gegangen und am Abend begann ich dich zu hassen. Ohne ein Wort, nichts. Es war für mich so demütigend. Ohne es zu wollen, hast du das bestätigt was der dunkle Lord mir zuvor ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Er war der einzige der für mich da war. Es gab sonst niemanden mehr. Du warst mein letzter Halt vor der dunklen Seite. Als du fort warst, gab es nichts mehr was zwischen Voldemort und mir stand. Ich folgte ihm und vollbrachte sein grausiges Handwerk.", erzählte er mit emotionsloser Stimme, was das Ganze noch schlimmer machte.

Miranda wurde übel und sie fühlte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine aus den Augenwinkel.

„Nicht! Weine nicht! Deswegen erzähle ich dir das nicht, nicht damit du dich schlecht fühlst. Ich will, dass zwischen uns einfach die Wahrheit ist. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Daran hat niemand Schuld! Auch du nicht!" zärtlich strich er ihr mit dem Daumen eine Träne von der Wange und sah sie dabei so liebevoll an, dass es ihr beinahe das Herz brach.

„Es war meine Entscheidung! Ich habe sie getroffen! Ich hätte auch anders handeln können." tief holte er Luft, was als nächstes kam schmerzte ihn und kostete ihn unglaublich viel Kraft.

„Dann kam der Tag an dem er beschloss Lilys Sohn zu töten! Ein unschuldiges Kind. Lilys Kind! Und ich trage daran meine unverzeihliche Schuld!" Severus brach ab und sah zu Boden.

Egal wie oft er sich damit selbst kasteite oder wie oft er die Schuld eingestand, sie wurde dadurch nicht geringer. Niemals konnte er sich davon befreien.

Miranda legte unbeholfen einen Arm um ihn. Auch wenn sie nur wenig Trost zu bieten hatte, ihm wollte sie ihn geben.

„Auch wenn es dafür schon zu spät war, bat ich Albus um Vergebung und er gewährte sie mir. Er gab mir noch mehr, dafür werde ich ewig in seiner Schuld stehen. Das ich hier sein kann und helfen darf, verdanke ich ihm." Miranda blickte ihn bewundernd an.

„Hey, sieh mich nicht so an, ein besserer Mensch bin ich deswegen nicht. Du brauchst nur meine Schüler zu fragen, du wirst keinen finden, der mich nicht hasst."

Was so humorvoll klang meinte er todernst und sie hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen mit welcher Verachtung er die Kinder behandelte.

Hier saßen sie Seite an Seite, das war ein Anfang. Sie würde ihn ins Leben zurückholen. Kein Mensch konnte für immer mit Schuld leben. Er hatte genug bereut, genug gelitten und sie würde ihm dabei helfen.

Fest lehnte sie sich an ihn.


	10. Chapter 10

11

Drei Wochen waren seit jener Nacht, in der Voldemort starb, vergangen. Miranda hatte diese Zeit wie auf Wolken verbracht.

Einerseits hatte sie ein Gefühl als wären sie und Severus wieder 17 und frisch verliebt, andererseits waren es gerade die Erfahrungen, die sie getrennt von einander die letzten 16 Jahre gesammelt hatten, die ihre neu gefundene Liebe so aufregend machte.

Versonnen saß sie auf einem Baumstumpf in der Nähe der Sphinxen. Es war ein klarer, sonniger Vormittag. Severus gab noch Unterricht und würde erst am Nachmittag für sie Zeit finden.

Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen ausführlich über vieles gesprochen, so offen waren sie früher nie zu einander gewesen. Vielleicht war das der Fehler, der sie auseinander gebracht hatte? Miranda seufzte.

Manches was ihr Severus über sein Leben erzählt hatte, war sehr traurig, andererseits gab es schreckliche Dinge die er getan hatte, die sie Schwierigkeiten hatte zu verstehen und zu verarbeiten.

Ihr schwarzer Prinz, wie sie ihn als Teenager oft in ihren Gedanken genannt hatte, hatte viele dunkle Flecken auf seiner Seele. Ihr war klar, dass es mehr gab als nur schwarz und weiß, aber damit konfrontiert zu werden, von dem Mann den man liebte, war härter als sie geglaubt hätte.

Oft dachte sie, es war mehr als sie ertragen konnte, aber dann siegten ihre Gefühle für ihn und sie beschloss es als das zu sehen was es war, seine Vergangenheit. Aber dennoch er war so anders als sie. Am meisten litt sie unter seinen Erzählungen aus seiner Kindheit.

_Meine Mutter war eine Hexe und mein Vater ein Muggle, das weißt du bereits. Mir ist immer noch ein Rätsel wie zwei so grundverschiedene Menschen, wie meine Eltern zueinander finden konnten. Er hasste alles was mit Magie zusammenhing und ich denke ich war für ihn eine herbe Enttäuschung. Verstehst du, äußerlich gleiche ich ihm sehr, aber im Herzen bin ich ein Magier, immer gewesen. Er verstand das nicht, verstand mich nicht. Oft verlor er die Geduld mit mir und ich bekam das mit voller Härte zu spüren. Ich…er schlug mich, einfach so. Sein Jähzorn flammte bei den geringsten Vergehen auf und wurde mit vielfältigen fantasievollen Strafen geahndet. Oh ja, der Bastard verstand sich aufs Foltern. _

Bitter brach er ab. Zu schwer lastete die Vergangenheit an ihm. Miranda fühlte er wollte darüber sprechen, aber jedes Wort verlangte viel von ihm ab.

„Zeig es mir!" bat sie ihn.

Verständnislos blickte er sie an.

„Weißt du nicht mehr? Du hast mir beigebracht in deinen Geist einzudringen. Ich bin lange nicht so gut wie du, aber es wird reichen." aufmunternd lächelte sie ihn an.

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre Hände und konzentrierte sich. Am Anfang geschah nichts, sie war zu sehr aus der Übung. Aber dann flüsterte ihr Severus leise Anweisungen zu und mit seiner Hilfe gelang es ihr. Sie spürte wie er für sie seinen Geist öffnete und sie spürte wie er zitterte. Die Bilder die sie zu sehen bekam, erschreckten sie, es war grausam, welches Leid er als kleiner Junge ertragen musste.

_Verträumt stapfte ein zarter Junge ins Haus. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag lesend unter seinem Lieblingsbaum, einer uralten Weide, verbracht. Das Buch hatte er sich unter seinen Arm geschoben, eine Ausgabe von den berühmtesten Zauberern, und in Gedanken malte er sich bereits aus einmal zu ihnen zu gehören, als ihn ein Schlag von hinten in den Rücken auf den Boden warf. _

„_Wo zum Teufel hast du dich wieder rumgetrieben?" brüllte sein Vater ihn an. Severus drehte sich auf den Rücken, stützte die Arme auf, die Augen vor Angst geweitet versuchte er nach hinten weg zu kriechen. _

_Sein Vater war betrunken und in übelster Laune. Egal was er jetzt sagte oder auch nicht, er würde ihn verprügeln. Schon packte ihn sein Vater beim Fuß und zog ihn grob zu sich heran. „Ich werde dich lehren was es für dich heißt, wenn du dich mit sinnlosem Kram beschäftigst." Sein Buch stieß er angewidert mit dem Fuß fort. Er griff nach Severus Hemd und zog ihn auf die Beine. _

„_Nicht Dad!" flehte der kleine Junge, bevor ihm die erste Ohrfeige ins Gesicht knallte. _

_Severus glaubte sein Schädel müsste explodieren. Seine Wange verfärbte sich dunkelrot, dort wo ihn die Hand des Vaters getroffen hatte. Erneut stürzte Severus zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen, in der Hoffnung er würde von ihm ablassen, aber er war noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Grob zerrte er ihn mit sich in den Schuppen nebenan. _

_Dort warf er ihn über eine alte Holzbank. Dann nahm er eine dünne Gerte in die Hand und ließ sie probeweise durch die Luft sausen. Das Geräusch das sie dabei verursachte ließ Severus vor Angst zusammenzucken. Sie war nicht dick, aber sehr geschmeidig und würde dadurch umso mehr Schmerzen verursachen._

_Schon sauste der erste Schlag auf seinen Rücken nieder. Der erste Hieb ließ ihn qualvoll aufschreien und heulend flehte er ihn an damit auf zu hören. Doch wie von Sinnen schlug sein Vater immer und immer wieder damit auf ihn ein. Sein Weinen ging in Wimmern über und verstummte dann zur Gänze. Teilnahmslos ließ er die Schläge über sich ergehen. _

_Bald schon war sein Rücken mit blutigen Striemen überzogen und brannte wie Feuer._

Keuchend ließ Miranda Severus Hand los. Sie kannte seine Narben auf dem Rücken, doch bis jetzt hatte sie keine Ahnung gehabt, woher sie kamen. Nun wusste sie es. Tränen vor Wut und Schmerz und Trauer kullerten ihr über die Wangen.

Severus blickte sie völlig teilnahmslos an, das war seine Art sich vor der Vergangenheit zu schützen, indem er jede Gefühlsregung, so weit es ging, unterdrückte.

„Wie alt warst du?" fragte sie ihn mit bebender Stimme. Irritiert ob dieser Frage blickte Severus sie einen Augenblick verständnislos an.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Neun, vielleicht zehn Jahre.", erwiderte er ruhig und zuckte mit den Schultern, um seiner Gleichgültigkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen.

_Nein ist es nicht! _Dachte Miranda und nun wo sie alleine auf diesem Baumstumpf saß, kam ihr noch ein weiterer erschreckender Gedanke.

Wie ähnlich Severus seinem Vater doch geworden war. Er hatte dessen Jähzorn und Ungerechtigkeit geerbt, sowie auch das Unverständnis für Schwächen und Fehler, wie hatte er das in all den Jahren nie selbst erkennen können?

Severus blickte zum wiederholten Mal auf die Uhr. Bald war der Unterricht zu Ende und es war Freitag. Er hatte ein freies Wochenende vor sich, das er für einen besonderen Ausflug nutzten wollte, diesmal nicht mit Miranda sondern ganz alleine.

Schon seit ein paar Tagen reifte in ihm ein Gedanke und er wollte sich alleine Klarheit darüber verschaffen, ob es der richtige Schritt war, ob er es noch einmal wagen konnte. Alleine wenn er nur an die vergangenen Wochen dachte, brauchte er keine Bedenkzeit mehr, aber in ihm nagte das alte Misstrauen und eine tiefe Furcht.

Was wenn er sich zum kompletten Narren machte, oder noch viel schlimmer, sie wieder vor ihm davonlief? Unwahrscheinlich war das nicht, nach allem was er ihr über sich erzählt und ihr zum Teil von sich gezeigt hatte und doch hatte sie sich tapfer alles angehört, ihn nicht für seine Taten verurteilt oder verachtet.

Selbst dafür hätte er Verständnis. Es gab sehr viele unschöne Dinge in seinem Leben. Er hatte getötet. Er hatte dem dunklen Lord gedient. Er hatte Angst und Schrecken in dessen Namen verbreitet.

All diese Dinge hatte er Miranda zum Teil erzählt, aber ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Sie war so sanft und gut. Wenn er daran dachte, dass Voldemort sie für sich gefordert hatte, überlief ihn immer noch ein kalter Schauder.

Er hätte dieses reine Wesen zerstört, da er sie nicht verstanden hätte. Wie sollte dieser auch? Er, der nur vom Bösen umgeben war. Zutiefst beschämt erinnerte er sich an ein Ereignis, als er noch nicht lange ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts gewesen war.

_Er kam zu einer Versammlung. In mitten des Kreises hockte ein junge hübsche zarte Frau. Weinend blickte sie um sich und sah nur die augenlosen Höhlen in den Gesichtern der in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Gestalten. Sie hatten sich Kapuzen über ihr Gesicht gezogen, so war es ihr unmöglich irgendjemanden dahinter zu erkennen. _

_Aber er kannte sie, sie war mit ihm zur Schule gegangen. Elvira Jones eine Gryffindor. Selbst wenn er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf riss, würde sie ihn trotzdem nicht erkennen, sie war zu starr vor lauter Angast. Sie war jünger als er, beinahe noch ein Kind und doch hatte sie es geschafft den Zorn und Unwillen von Voldemort auf sich zu ziehen. _

_Selbstbewusst schritt Voldemort in den Kreis, er fühlte sich mächtig und überlegen und das vor einem Mädchen. Elvira sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst und das aus gutem Grund, sie würde diesen Platz nicht mehr lebend verlassen. _

„_Du hast es gewagt dich gegen mich aufzulehnen! Mich herauszufordern, dafür wirst du sterben." Schrie er und an seinem Gesicht konnte man erkennen, dass er Gefallen daran fand die Macht über Leben und Tod zu haben. _

„_Snape!" rief er und suchte unter den Reihen nach ihm. Er trat einen Schritt hervor und wartete ab. _

„_Töte sie!" bellte Voldemort. Das war alles. Nur diese zwei kleinen Wörter besiegelten ihr Schicksal. Ohne Zögern trat Severus an sie heran, hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach den todbringenden Fluch. _

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

Girisha hatte nun schon seit Wochen ihre alten Magiebücher durchforstet. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben nach Hogwarts zu aperieren, ohne dass es jemanden auffiel und genauso wieder zu verschwinden.

Wütend hatte sie schon ein paar Mal Peter mit irgendwelchen Gegenständen beworfen, wenn sie mal wieder nichts gefunden hatte. Meistens gelang es diesem Wurm sich rechtzeitig zu ducken, doch manchmal bekam sie die Genugtuung ihn zu treffen und ihn vor Schmerz aufheulen zu hören.

Musik in ihren Ohren. Beschwingt ging sie dann wieder an die Arbeit. Sie hatte alles vorbereitet. Sie brauchte nur mehr Miranda zu fangen und zu töten. Sie schritt hinab in den Kerker. Sie hatte ihn extra nach ihren Bedürfnissen eingerichtet.

Gleich wenn man den großen Raum betrat befand sich gegenüber eine abgetrennte Zelle. Links von ihr waren an der Wand zwei schwere Eisenringe befestigt. Sie beschäftigte sich noch gerne mit ihren Gefangenen ehe sie sie tötete.

Rechts gab es eine alte Truhe in der sie ihr "Spielzeug" aufbewahrte, vieles darin hatte ihr so manch eine glückliche Stunde beschert. Nur nicht in den letzten Jahren, Voldemort hatte ihr alle Magie abgesaugt und sie mehr tot als lebendig zurückgelassen.

Er war wohl in der Annahme gegangen, sie wäre tatsächlich tot. Sie brauchte viele Jahre um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und noch viel länger um einen Funken Magie zurück zu gewinnen. Doch ihr Hass und dieser Funke hätten niemals gereicht ihn zu besiegen, wenn ihr nicht das Schicksal zu Hilfe geeilt wäre.

Voldemort hatte sich vor 13 Jahren beinahe selbst vernichtet. Daraufhin kehrte ihre Magie zu ihr zurück. Sie hatte wie alle anderen auch angenommen, er sei tot, aber als in den letzten Monaten die Gerüchte immer lauter wurden, dass er tatsächlich noch lebte, hatte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht und ihn getötet.

Snape eilte durch die Flure hinab in seine Kammer. Rasch zog er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte niemanden gesagt, dass er fort ging, auch Miranda nicht, es sollte eine Überraschung werden.

Nur Dumbledore wusste Bescheid. Mit großen Schritten verließ er das Schloss, es konnte ihm nicht schnell genug gehen. Kaum draußen lief er fast zu der Stelle außerhalb des Geländes von wo er aperieren konnte und verschwand.

Wieder stand er unten beim Fluss unweit seines Hauses. Wieder ging er die schäbige und doch so vertraute Strasse entlang. Nur achtete er diesmal kein bisschen auf seine Umgebung, in Gedanken war er bei Miranda.

Endlich stand er vor seinem Haus. Mit einem Murmeln löste er den Zauber, den sein Haus umgab und betrat es. Wie von selbst fanden seine Füße den Weg nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer.

Automatisch bückte er sich vor seiner Kommode und zog die unterste Lade heraus. Ein kurzes Wühlen und schon hielt er das Gesuchte in den Händen. Den Ring. Leicht zitterten seine Hände. Sollte er sie fragen?

Nichts stand ihnen mehr im Wege. Voldemort war vernichtete und er war frei zu tun was er wollte. Aber war es das auch was sie wollte. Er erinnerte sich an die vergangenen Tage, die nicht nur mit seiner und ihrer Vergangenheit ausgefüllt waren, sondern auch mit viel Nähe und Zärtlichkeit.

Wenn er nur alleine an die letzten Nächte dachte, wurde ihm ganz heiß. Miranda war praktisch bei ihm eingezogen. Praktisch, weil sie beide für sich beschlossen hatten, keine Nacht mehr ohne den anderen zu verbringen.

Mit Freude hatte er festgestellt wie das eine oder andere persönliche Stück von ihr den Weg in sein Zimmer gefunden hatte. Zuerst eine Zahnbürste, dann vereinzelte Kleidungsstücke, ein Buch, ihre ganzen Kosmetika.

Aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge räumte er eine Seite des Badezimmerschrankes für sie aus, damit sie ihre Sachen dort hineinstellen konnte. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, dass er, wenn sie es nicht sah, ihre Sachen in seinem Schrank betrachtete.

Sie war hier, in seinem Leben, in seiner Wohnung auf Schloss Hogwarts, in seinem Herzen und sie sollte daraus nie mehr verschwinden. Darum war er heute hier. Er wollte sie bitten, ihn zu heiraten. Vielleicht war es überstürzt, vielleicht handelte er zu schnell, aber er liebte sie und sie ihn.

Beinahe trotzig umschloss er den Ring, hielt ihn fest in seiner Faust. Er würde sie fragen und diesmal würde sie nicht fortlaufen, sie würde ja sagen, er wusste es einfach. Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt über Nacht hier zu bleiben und seine Entscheidung zu überdenken, aber nun wollte er nur mehr sehnlichst zurück zu ihr, und sie auf der Stelle fragen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Schatulle da lag er der Ring, den er damals für sie ausgesucht hatte, von dem er sich all die Jahre nicht trennen konnte, weil er ein alter sentimentaler Trottel war. Aber nun verband er mit diesem Ring eine blühende Hoffnung. Er würde einmal in seinem Leben Glück haben und die Frau seines Herzens für sich gewinnen.

Ein kleines unauffälliges Büchlein glitt ihr zufällig in die Hände. Wo hatte sie es nur her? Egal. Sie warf einen Blick hinein und lachte böse auf. Endlich! Sie hatte gefunden wonach sie solange gesucht hatte.

Wer hätte geahnt, dass ein kleiner Taschenspielertrick die Lösung war? Sie musste nur einen Gegenstand verändern, etwas, was ein Portal sein konnte aber nicht von Dumbeldore und seinem Zauber erkannt wurde.

Dann konnte es durchaus funktionieren. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Dumbledore damit rechnete von einem Bild angegriffen zu werden. Es würde so sein wie bei dem Trojanischen Pferd. Sie würde ihm ein Bild schicken, dieser alte Trottel würde es bestimmt irgendwo aufhängen und durch das konnte sie ungehindert ins Schloss gelangen und wieder verschwinden.

So simpel das es fast schon wieder genial war. Girisha sah sich um, sie besaß eine kleine Zeichnung von Gellert Grindelwald, und soweit sie wusste war dieser mit Dumbledore gut befreundet gewesen. Unter einen Stapel alter Bücher und Zeitschriften fand sie es schließlich und hielt es triumphierend in die Höhe.

Ihr Schlüssel nach Hogwarts. Sie belegt das Bild mit einem Bann und dann noch mit einem zweiten Zauber der ihre Spuren verwischen sollte. Eilig rief sie eine Eule zu sich, packte das Bild ordentlich in Packpapier ein, schrie hastig ein paar Zeilen dazu und schickte den Vogel los. Kanjri beobachtete sie dabei die ganze Zeit und auch auf sie übertrug sich die freudige Erregung von ihr. Aufgeregt flatterte ihr der Vogel auf die Schultern. Zärtlich strich sie ihr über ihr Federkleid.

„Schon bald ist Voldemorts kleine Schlampe in meiner Gewalt!"

Dumbledore war noch dabei seine Bücher durchzusehen. Noch immer war er nicht hundertprozentig davon überzeugt, dass Voldemort tatsächlich tot war. Obwohl wie er zugeben musste, alle Indizien dafür sprachen und die Tatsache, dass schon ein paar Wochen keine unerklärlichen Vorfälle mehr gemeldet worden waren.

Die Vorbereitungen für das Turnier waren im vollem Gange, bereits nächste Woche sollte die Entscheidung fallen, wer daran teilnahm. Die Prüfungen waren hart und so war es gut, wenn er nicht auch noch an einen halbtoten, finsteren Magier denken musste. Genug für heute!

Energisch schloss er das Buch vor sich, setzte seine Brille ab und massierte seinen Nasenrücken. Er wurde alt, all das Lesen strengte ihn sehr an. Ein leises Klopfen an seinem Fenster riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Schnell setzte er seine Brille wieder auf und blickte auf die Stelle woher das Geräusch kam. Eine Eule flatterte aufgeregt vor seinem Fenster. Dumbledore öffnete dem Vogel das Fenster und ließ ihn ein. Dieser trug ein braunes Päckchen an seinen Füßen und wartete Geduldig darauf, dass es Dumbledore ihm abnahm.

Dumbledore gab ihm dann noch eine Belohnung und schon war das Tier wieder verschwunden. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er das flache kleine Paket. Von wem war es und was enthielt es? Misstrauisch drehte er es in seinen Händen. Erst dann sah er den Brief neben dem Päckchen. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Umschlag und lass den Brief.

_Lieber Professor Dumbledore!_

_Ich erlaube mir ihnen dieses Bild zu schicken, da mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass sie mit dem werten Herren Gellert Grindelwald befreundet waren. Für mich hat dieses Bild keine Bedeutung und ich hätte es eigentlich weggeworfen, bis mir einfiel, dass sie es vielleicht gerne haben möchten. Ich möchte es ihnen schenken, verfahren sie damit wie sie es für richtig halten. _

_In aufrichtiger Bewunderung _

_eine alte Freundin_

Der Brief war äußerst merkwürdig und rief sein Misstrauen auf den Plan. Er öffnete die Verpackung um das Bild und hielt seinen Zauberstab daran, doch es verbarg keinen Zauber, er konnte nichts entdecken.

Nun erst gestattete er sich das Bild zu betrachten. Wahrlich eine gelungene Zeichnung von seinem alten Freund. Er würde ihm einen angemessenen Platz im Schloss suchen, nur diese Nacht würde er das Bild vorsorglich einsperren. Er wollte sicher sein, dass davon keine Gefahr drohte.

Severus durchmaß hastigen Schrittes die Halle von Hogwarts. In Gedanken bei dem bevorstehenden Ereignis übersah er einen Schüler, der sich unerlaubt von seinem Turm entfernt hatte.

Dieser hatte ihn wohl kommen sehen, Angst stand auf seiner Stirn und schon überlegte er sich fieberhaft eine Ausrede. Aber als Snape an ihm vorbei rannte als würde er nicht existieren, verblüffte ihn das doch, innerlich dankte er seinem Schicksal und machte sich auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Turm.

Severus erreichte seine Räume. Vorsichtig blickte er in jedes Zimmer, doch von Miranda fand er keine Spur. Sie war nicht hier.

_Gut so!_

So konnte er ungehindert ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen. Er hatte auf dem Weg zurück noch Champagner besorgt und stellte diesen, wie auch zwei hochstielige Gläser, neben dem Bett kalt. Er entzündete einige Kerzen so dass der Raum sanft erhellt wurde.

Zum Schluss schob er die kleine Schatulle unter sein Kopfkissen. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk. Er ging ins Bad, duschte ausgiebig und zog sich ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose über. Jetzt fehlte nur noch Miranda.

Er schickte einen Hauselfen los sie zu suchen. Kurze Zeit später klopfte es leise an seine Tür. Tief atmete er durch, dann schritt er zur Tür und öffnete diese. Da stand sie, Miranda, schöner als je zuvor.

Miranda war erstaunt gewesen als plötzlich ein Hauself auftauchte und ihr mitteilte, dass Severus sie erwartete. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste und so beeilte sie sich zu ihm zu kommen.

Aber als er sie nun bei der Hand fasste und sie zärtlich in seine Wohnung zog, war sie beruhigt. Doch ein Blick in Severus Gesicht ließ sie aufhorchen. Er war eindeutig nervös und zwar so sehr, dass er es nicht verbergen konnte.

Er ging mit ihr bis zum Schlafzimmer und dort sah sie was er für sie vorbereitet hatte. Konnte das bedeuten, was sie ahnte? Zögerlich und nun ihrerseits nervös lächelte sie ihn an.

„Willst…möchtest du einen Schluck Champagner?" fragte er sie.

Nun bekam sie es wieder mit der Angst zu tun. Seit wann stockte Severus beim Reden. Nie! Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Unauffällig beobachtete sie ihn unter gesenkten Wimpern. Er war auch anders als sonst gekleidet.

Ein weißes Hemd und schwarze Hose, an ihm, der sonst immer ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war. Angespannt öffnete Severus die Flasche und schenkte die beiden Gläser voll. Vorsichtig reicht er ihr das eine.

„Auf uns!" rief er gespielt fröhlich aus und prostete ihr zu.

Miranda trank einen kräftigen Schluck von der kalten, prickelnden Flüssigkeit. Dabei konnte sie fühlen wie die Spannung im Raum stieg. Wenn er nicht bald sagte was hier los war, würde sie schreien.

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus den bebenden Händen und stellte beide zurück auf den Nachttisch.

„Miranda ich war heute für ein paar Stunden weg, weil ich etwas sehr wichtiges holen musste. Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen und bevor du sagst es geht zu schnell, dann denk daran wie lange wir uns nun schon kennen, ich halte es nicht für übereilt." tief holte er Luft.

Er hielt ihre Hände in den seinen.

„Ich wollte dir diese Frage schon einmal stellen, aber es kam nicht dazu. Vielleicht habe ich heute mehr Glück." druckste er weiter herum.

Schön langsam machte er Miranda damit wahnsinnig. Er der nie um Worte verlegen war, immer gerade heraus sagte, was er sich dachte, egal wen er damit verletzte, redete sprichwörtlich um den heißen Brei herum.

„Ich liebe dich und du bist für mich das wichtigste in meiner Welt. Ich will nie wieder ohne dich sein. Ich will jeden Morgen in deinen Armen aufwachen und jeden Abend in ihnen einschlafen. Ich möchte alt werden mit dir, Kinder haben, Träume träumen."

Wieder brach er ab. Verlegen sah er zu Boden. Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Von hier an gab es kein zurück mehr. Langsam ging er vor ihr in die Knie. Ohne sie anzusehen sprach er bebend die nächsten Worte aus.

„Willst du mich heiraten?"


	11. Chapter 11

12

„Und du denkst es ist tatsächlich möglich?" fragte Harry Hermine. 

Zustimmend nickte diese mit ihrem roten Lockenkopf. Sie saß mit Harry und Ron noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es war schon spät, doch sie mussten so lange warten bis der letzte den Raum verlassen hatte um ungestört reden zu können. 

„Ich fand einige Bücher wo Prophezeiungen genau beschrieben wurden und eines hatten alle gemeinsam. Wenn der wesentliche Teil geschah, gilt die Prophezeiung als erfüllt. Was sagte sie in deinem Fall aus. Das du Voldemort vernichtest und das ist praktisch vor 13 Jahren geschehen. Somit kann man die Prophezeiung als erfüllt betrachten." 

Schweigend sahen sich die drei eine Minute an, dann brachen Harry und Ron gleichzeitig in Jubel aus. Harry fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit er von Voldemort wusste, frei, ohne den Druck der Erwartungen, die auf ihm lasteten. 

Alle Entscheidungen in seinem zukünftigen Leben standen für ihn offen, ohne dass ständig der düstere Schatten Voldemorts darüber fiel. Doch Hermine stoppte ihre Freude.

„Wir wissen immer noch nicht wer es getan hat!" warf sie vorsichig ein.

„Und? Was solls! Hauptsache er kann Harry und uns nicht mehr schaden!" rief Ron begeistert aus. Er verstand nicht worauf Hermine hinauswollte. 

„Versteht ihr den nicht? Was wenn von dem der es getan hat, genauso viel Böses ausgeht? Was wenn er nur Voldemorts Platz einnehmen wollte? Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube die Gefahr ist noch nicht vorbei!" Harry und Ron verstummten gleichzeitig.

„Du hast vermutlich Recht, Hermine. Es wäre gut zu wissen, wer es getan hat!" sagte Harry schließlich. 

„Wie sollen wir das raus finden?" fragte Ron missmutig. Niedergeschlagenheit breitete sich aus. Doch dann keimte in Hermine eine Idee. 

„Wir gehen doch davon aus, dass ihn jemand getötet hat? Dann muss er denjenigen gekannt haben. Gut gekannt haben. Er würde keinen Fremden so nahe an sich ranlassen, sondern diesen vorher töten. Also müssen wir all seine Anhänger und sonstigen Bekannten herausfinden. So viele können das nicht sein. Einige seiner Anhänger sitzen nach wie vor in Askaban, einige sind tot und nur wenige konnte er um sich scharren. Unter diesen wenigen muss sich sein Mörder verbergen!" 

„Wo gedenkst du diese Information zu finden?" wollte Harry von ihr wissen. 

„Ganz einfach in der Bibliothek! Es gab auch zu Voldemorts Schulzeiten Jahresbücher über die Schüler und außerdem findet man dort genaue Aufzeichnungen über die Verurteilten Anhänger von ihm." erwiderte Hermine triumphierend. 

„Gut dann werden wir morgen in Ruhe alles nach lesen." bestimmte Harry. 

„Die Sache hat nur einen Hacken. Die Aufzeichnungen dürfen nicht von Schülern eingesehen werden und befinden sich in der verbotenen Abteilung." bremste Hermine seine Enthusiasmus. 

Doch Harry zuckte darüber nur mit den Schultern. Er hatte von seinem Vater einen Tarnumhang geerbt. Für ihn war es ein leichtes sich unbemerkt, da unsichtbar, durchs Schloss zu schleichen. 

„Dann geh ich heute Nacht hin und suche nach den Büchern und Aufzeichnungen." meinte er.

„Aber nicht ohne mich!" warf Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig ein. 

Also war es entschieden sie würden sich noch heute Nacht in die verbotene Abteilung schleichen und so vielleicht Voldemorts Mörder finden. 

„Willst du mich heiraten?" 

Miranda ging in die Knie und sah Severus mit tränenblinden Augen an. In ihr schwangen die Gefühle hoch. Ganz fest umklammerte sie seine Hände. 

Er wollte für immer mit ihr zusammen sein, trotz allem was zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, trotz der jahrelangen Trennung. Ihr Herz schlug freudig in ihrer Brust. Sie wusste nicht sollte sie lachen, weinen, ihn umarmen, am liebsten alles gleichzeitig. 

Sie schlang beide Arme um ihn und schluchzte hemmungslos. Besorgt umschloss er ihre Schultern und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. 

„Es ist gut, ich werd dich auch nie mehr danach fragen, aber bitte hör auf zu weinen." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. 

War es doch ein Fehler gewesen zu fragen? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass so ein besonderer Mensch wie Miranda niemals jemandem wie ihm die Hand fürs Leben reichen würde. 

Insgeheim wusste er, er war nicht gut genug für sie. Zu ihr würde ein strahlender Held passen, vom Typ her wie Gillderoy Lockhart, aber bestimmt nicht so eine düstere Fledermaus wie er es war.

Lächelnd blickte sie zu ihm auf. 

„Ich weine nicht, weil mir die Frage zu schnell geht oder unwillkommen wäre, im Gegenteil. Ich liebe dich und es gibt nichts was ich mir mehr wünschen würde." Ungläubig starrte er sie an, was sie noch mehr zum lachen brachte. 

„Ja, Severus, ja ich will dich heiraten!" rief sie glücklich aus. 

Severus schloss die Augen und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Sie hatte ja gesagt! Sie wollte ihn heiraten! Er glaubte ihm müsste sein Herz zerspringen, mit soviel Glücksgefühl wusste er gar nicht umzugehen. 

Glücklich beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn. Sanft berührten ihre Lippen die seinen.

Er konnte auf ihren Lippen noch das Salz ihrer Tränen schmecken. 

Sanft löste er sich von ihr und zog sie mit sich auf die Beine. Noch etwas zittrig langte er unter sein Kopfkissen und holte den Ring hervor. Beinahe andächtig lies er den Deckel aufschnappen und gewährte ihr so einen Blick auf den Inhalt. 

Ein silberner Ring mit einem Mondstein in seiner Mitte. Wieder schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen und nur mühsam konnte sie sie fort blinzelten. Sie wollte in diesem schönen Augenblick nicht unentwegt weinen. 

Severus nahm den Ring aus seiner Schatulle und streifte ihn ihr mit bewegter Mine über. Er passte wie angegossen. Was er in diesen Minuten fühlte vermochte er nicht einmal im Geiste in Worte zu fassen, aber das war nicht notwendig auch so sah Miranda wie es um ihn und sein Herz bestellt war. 

Wahre Liebe flutete ihr aus seinen Augen entgegen. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie auf ihre Hand um ihm dann in die Augen zu blicken. Zärtlich legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange. 

„Ich liebe dich so sehr." wisperte sie, ehe seine Lippen ihre zu einem Kuss fanden. 

Sanft strich er mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, biss zart hinein. Seufzend öffnete sie ihren Mund, sogleich drang seine Zunge fordernd ein und umspielte die ihre. Miranda legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und öffnete die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd. 

Sie musste seine bloße Haut unter ihren Fingern spüren. Dringend brennendes Verlangen breitete sich in ihr aus und erfüllte sie von Kopf bis zu den Zehenspitzen. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so heiß begehrt wie heute, noch nie war sie sich seiner Liebe so sicher gewesen. 

Severus, in dem das gleiche Verlangen brannte, schob ihre Hände zur Seite, packte sein Hemd, zog es sich mit einem Ruck über den Kopf und warf es achtlos zu Boden, er hatte nur Augen für sie. Sofort glitten ihre Hände hungrig über seine nackte Brust. 

Ein kurzer Blick in seine Augen, dann senkte sie ihren Kopf und küsste seine Halsbeuge, ließ ihre Lippen suchend abwärts gleiten, einem unbestimmten Ziel folgend. 

Wie berauscht von seinem Duft, den sie tief inhalierte, biss sie ihn in das harte Fleisch seiner Brustmuskulatur. Ihre Nägel strichen seinen flachen Bauch hinab und verfingen sich im Bund seiner Hose. 

Severus umklammerte ihre Schultern, nahe daran die Beherrschung zu verlieren, und hielt sie fest. Sanft, aber energisch schob er sie zurück. Mit einem tückischen Lächeln faste er nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie und ehe sie ahnen konnte, was er vorhatte, stand sie völlig nackt vor ihm. 

Zufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis legte er den Zauberstab neben die Champagnergläser. Vergnügen blitzten in ihre Augen auf. 

„Unsportlich, aber sehr effizient!" lobte sie ihn noch, bevor er einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang und sie aufs Bett zog. 

Mit der anderen fuhr er in ihr Haar und strich es ihr zurück. Über den so freigelegten Hals ließ er sanft knabbernd seine Lippen gleiten. Sachte fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze hinter ihr Ohr und entlockte ihr so ein erstauntes Aufkeuchen, was er mit einer gewissen Befriedigung vernahm. 

Von Verlangen ergriffen drängte sie sich ihm entgegen. Sanft umfing er mit einer Hand ihre Brust, reizte leicht knetend ihre Spitze und fühlte wie sie sich unter seiner Berührung aufrichtete. 

Ihr Köper war für ihn perfekt, an den richtigen Stellen gerundet, schlank in der Taille und lange Beine die ihn um einander noch näher sein zu können umschlangen. Miranda ergriff seine Hand, zog sie zu ihren Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss in die innen Fläche. Verrucht sah sie ihn an. 

„Nun mein Zaubertränkemeister, wann gedenkst du dich deiner restlichen Kleidung zu entledigen und deiner Braut die ihr zustehende Befriedigung zu verschaffen?" Lächelnd löste er sich von ihr und richtete sich auf. 

Schon wollte er die Knöpfe an seiner Hose öffnen, doch Miranda schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn nun auf ihn. 

„Hände weg! Lass mich das machen!" rief sie schmunzelnd aus.

Ergeben hob er beide Hände. Leise murmelte sie ein paar Wörter und wie zuvor bei ihr verschwanden augenblicklich auch seine letzten Kleidungstücke. Genüsslich ließ sie ihre Augen über ihn wandern, er war zu prachtvoll anzusehen. Aus der Mitte ragte ihr sein bestes Stück in voller Größe entgegen.

Achtlos warf sie den Zauberstab zurück auf den Nachttisch und streckte ihm beide Arme entgegen. Nur zu willig ließ er sich von ihr umfangen. Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem alles verschmelzenden Kuss. Miranda ließ ihre Hände seinen Rücken hinab gleiten bis zu seinem festen Po, was er mit einem Seufzer quittierte.

Eine seiner Hände fand den Weg hinab zu ihrem Oberschenkel und glitt an der Innenseite wieder nach oben. Kurz vor ihrem Lustzentrum hielt er inne. Sanft neckte er mit den Lippen ihren Mund. „Öffne dich für mich!" flüsterte er rau an den ihren und bereitwillig kam sie dieser Aufforderung entgegen. Leicht spreizte sie ihre Beine für ihn. 

Er legte seine Hand über ihre Scham und begann sie streichelnd zu stimulieren. Er wusste wie er sie berühren musste um ihr die größte Lust zu bereiten. Verlangend hob sie ihr Becken ihm entgegen. Leise wimmernd bat sie um mehr. Severus zog seine Hand fort, schon wollte sie protestieren, doch der umfasste eine ihrer Hände und dirigierte sie zu seinem Penis. 

Fest umschloss sie ihn und streichelte sachte drüber hinweg. Lies ihre Hand vor und zurück gleiten, bis er erregt aufkeuchend die Luft einsog. Energisch hielt er ihre Hand fest, sonst würde es für sie beide ein sehr kurzes Vergnügen werden. Sanft schob er sich zwischen ihre Beine, brachte sich in Stellung und drang in sie ein. 

Langsam ließ er sich vor und zurück gleiten. Als sich ihre Beine um ihn schlossen, steigerte er das Tempo und trieb sie so beide einem explodierenden Höhepunkt entgegen. Ermattet sank er auf sie und blieb so liegen bis er wieder zu Atem kam. Dann rollte er sich auf die Seite und zog sie mit sich. 

Von nun an würde sie jede Nacht bei ihm sein. Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte ihn heiraten. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er glücklich ein. 

Girisha trat mit einem beinahe lautlosen knall aus dem Bild. Endlich es hatte geklappt. Kanjri saß wie immer auf ihrer Schulter. Girisha strich sich ihr blutrotes Kleid glatt und sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um. 

Dumbledore war doch nicht so dumm, wie sie gedacht hatte. Er hatte den Raum magisch versiegelt, aber für sie keine Herausforderung. Schon begann sie die Barrieren zu lösen. Sie war eine starke Hexe. Als alle Schranken beseitigt waren, öffnete sie das Schloss mit Alohomora und trat in den ebenso dunklen leeren Flur. 

Leise flüsternd schickte sie Kanjri voraus. Sie wollte vermeiden jemanden rein zufällig in die Arme zu laufen. Ebenso leise begann sie zu singen. Gleich einer Sirene, sollte dieses Lied ihr Opfer zu ihr bringen. Vorsichtig schlich sie an der Wand den Flur entlang. 

Sie hatte so ein Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein, aber sie konnte niemanden sehen. Einzelne Fackeln erleuchteten den Gang und zeigten ihr unmissverständlich das außer ihr niemand hier war. 

Sich selbst schon innerlich als alte paranoide Hexe beschimpfend ging sie weiter und folgte ihrem Vogel. Der schon eine weite Treppe hinab verschwunden war. 

Als sie außer Sicht war, flüsterte Ron: „Wer war das?" Harry ins Ohr. 

Dieser zuckte mit seiner typischen ich hab keine Ahnung Art die Schultern hoch und zog beide mit sich in den Raum aus dem Girisha gekommen war. Das von ihr nichts Gutes ausging war auch Harry so klar. 

Harry nahm den Umhang herunter und die drei sahen sich in dem wies aussah Abstellraum um, außer einem Bild befand sich nichts darin. „Hermine hast du eine Ahnung wer das war?" fragte Harry sie. Stumm schüttelte diese ihren Kopf. 

„Nein. Keine! Aber da sie sicher eine Hexe ist, müsste man das raus finden können. Sie sieht nicht gerade unauffällig aus. Außerdem müsste es Professor Dumbledore wissen. Sie muss als Gast hier sein, ein Fremder kann nicht so leicht in Hogwarts eindringen." antwortete sie zuversichtlich.

Harry legte den Umhang wieder über sie alle und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, wobei sie sorgsam darauf achteten nicht aus versehen wieder über die fremde Frau zu stolpern. 

Miranda erwachte in Severus Armen. Wie hypnotisiert stand sie auf, zog sich achtlos die Kleider über, nur von einem Gedanken beflügelt sie musste dem Lied in ihrem Kopf folgen. Ein bittesüße Melodie, so schön als würde sie direkt vom Himmel kommen. 

Das Verlangen die Quelle des Liedes zu finden war so stark, dass er jeden anderen Gedanken, jedes andere Gefühl in ihr verdrängte. Traumwandlerisch verließ sie unbemerkt von Severus seine Zimmer. 

Der Gang war nur schwach mit Fackeln beleuchtete, doch das kümmerte sie nicht, einzig das Lied in ihrem Kopf, war von Bedeutung. Miranda stieg die Treppe vom Kerker nach oben und fühlte wie sie dem Lied näher kam. 

Sie durchquerte die große Halle und folgte den nächsten Stufen weiter nach oben und stieß dabei beinahe mit einer Frau zusammen. Freudig überrascht sah diese sie an. 

„Das ging leichter als ich gedacht habe!" rief sie erfreut aus und bevor Miranda nachfragen konnte was diese meinte, wurde sie durch einen Zauber gelähmt und in die Luft gehoben. 

Wie Treibholz schwebte sie vor der Frau her, dirigiert durch ihren Zauberstab. Ohne irgendwelche Probleme erreichte sie die Kammer mit dem Bild. 

_Du wirst alt Dumbledore! Früher wäre dir das nicht passiert! _Dachte Girisha boshaft.

Unsanft ließ sie Miranda auf den Boden fallen, dann öffnete sie das Bild und schickte sie hindurch.

Severus erwachte und blickte orientierungslos um sich. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und im selben Moment wurde ihm klar was es war, Miranda war fort. Dort wo sie gelegen hatte, die Seite war kalt, also wäre sie schon lange fort. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. 

Auch ohne, obwohl er es trotzdem tat, das er in all seinen Räumen nachsehen musste wusste er dass sie verschwunden war. Niedergeschlagen sank er auf sein Bett. Sie hatte es wieder getan, ihn ohne ein Wort verlassen, so wie damals. 

Severus strich sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht, unschlüssig wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er fühlte sich innerlich wie tot. Miranda war fort. 

Energisch sprang er vom Bett auf, wollte nicht in Trauer verfallen, wollte nicht wieder denselben Schmerz spüren, der an ihm fraß und ihn beinahe tötete. 

Er trat ans Fenster und riss die Vorhänge zur Seite. Bleigraues Licht fiel herein, der Morgen war bereits angebrochen. Das Schloss wurde von Nebelfeldern umwoben und tauchte die Landschaft draußen in Geisterhafte Formen. 

Severus trat zurück, kleidete sich mechanisch an und ging ins Bad. Das Gesicht, das ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte, hätte ihn normalerweise erschreckt, nur heute nicht, er nahm die bleichen, maskenhaften Züge in seinem Gesicht kaum wahr. 

Hölzern wie eine Marionette stieg er die Stufen des Kerkers nach oben, begab sich in den Speiseraum, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und frühstückte wie immer. Er nahm die Menschen in seinem Umfeld nicht wahr, sah nicht die verwunderten und erschreckten Blicke die im zugeworfen wurden, hörte nicht das Murmeln das mit seinem erscheinen ausbrach. 

Alle fragten sich, was ihm geschehen war. In den letzten Wochen war er lockerer und offener geworden. Selbst Neville legte einen Teil seiner Nervosität in seiner Gegenwart ab und allen war klar dass es mit Miranda zu tun hatte. 

Die beiden verbrachten jede freie Minute zusammen und ihr fröhliches Lachen hallte im ganzen Schloss wieder. Viele verstanden ihre Begeisterung für den alten Stinkstiefel nicht, aber sie waren ihr sehr dankbar dafür. 

Doch heute saß er mit versteinerter Mine da und die Augen blickten kalt und tot. Und noch etwas war anders an seiner Seite fehlte Miranda. Hatte sie ihn verlassen? War sie zur Vernunft gekommen? Der Schulleiter betrat den Saal und augenblicklich verstummte das laute Flüstern im Raum. 

Dumbledore sah was alle andern auch sahen, seinem Zaubertränkemeister ging es sehr schlecht und auch ihm war der heute fehlende Grund dafür sofort klar.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!" sprach er ihn freundlich an, doch keine Antwort kam zurück, nichts. Snape hatte ihn gar nicht gehört. 

„Severus!" probierte Dumbledore es noch einmal lauter, wieder reagierte er nicht, er schien in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen zu sein. 

Sachte legte Dumbledore ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter um so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Erst da reagierte er, mechanisch hob er den Kopf und sah Dumbledore mit blicklosen Augen an. 

„Severus komm mit mir! Wir müssen reden!" forderte er ihn freundlich auf. Dieser nickte nur, erhob sich und folgte ihm. 

In Dumbledores Büro angelangt, schob in Albus in einen Stuhl. Es stand wirklich schlimm um Snape, wenn er sich das alles widerstandslos gefallen ließ. 

„Rede mit mir! Was ist geschehen?" fragte er ihn fürsorglich.

„Sie ist fort!" Nicht nur das jeder Schwung und Elan aus Severus gewichen war, auch aus seiner Stimme war alle Kraft gewichen. Vor Albus saß ein gebrochener Mann. 

„Miranda? Sie liebt dich sie kann nicht fort sein!" widersprach Dumbledore. 

Er erinnerte sich als Miranda völlig verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Severus hier angekommen war. Sie hätte Severus niemals verlassen. 

„Sie hat es schon einmal getan und letzte Nacht wieder!" fuhr Severus emotionslos fort.

„Was ist passiert? Habt ihr euch gestritten? Und ist es überhaupt sicher, dass sie fort ist und nicht nur einfach bei den Sphinx?" fragte Dumbledore. 

Severus hob kurz den Kopf und blickte den Schulleiter an als hätte dieser etwas sehr dummes gesagt. Natürlich war sie fort!

„Ich hab sie gebeten mich zu heiraten!" presste er hervor. 

„Und? Ich verstehe nicht. Hat sie nein gesagt, oder was? Rede mit mir!" drang Dumbledore sanft weiter in ihn. 

„Sie hat ja gesagt und dann ist sie fort!"

Ungeduldig trommelte der Schulleiter mit den Fingern auf seinen Schreibtisch. Aus Severus einen vernünftigen Satz herauszubringen, schien schier unmöglich. 

„Das hat sie schon einmal gemacht. Ich hätte sie nicht fragen dürfen. Alles war falsch. Ich bin nicht der richtige Mann für sie." Severus sank in sich zusammen. 

Alle Gefühle die er bis jetzt sorgsam vermieden hatte, brachen hervor, er schien innerlich zu sterben und für einen Moment wünschte er sich tatsächlich tot zu sein. 

Miranda erwachte aus einem traumlosen Schlaf und sah sich befremdend um. Wo war sie? Müsste sie nicht neben Severus in seinem Bett liegen? Das war das letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte. 

Was war passiert? Leicht dröhnte ihr der Kopf. Hatte sie zuviel Champagner getrunken? Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf. Sie war in einer Zelle. Sie war eingesperrt. Aber warum? 

Miranda erhob sich von der harten Pritsche auf der sie gelegen hatte und sah auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe einen gebeugten kleinen Mann stehen. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. 

„Wo bin ich? Und wer bist du? Ich kenne dich doch, zumindest habe ich dich schon einmal gesehen, oder?" stellte sie fest. 

Dieser nickte mit einem falschen Grinsen und verbeugte sich noch eine Spur mehr. 

„Ich bin Peter Pettigrew. Wir waren zusammen in Hogwarts." erzählte Peter ihr.

„Hallo Peter, warst du nicht mit James, Sirius und Remus befreundet?" fragte sie weiter und als er mit dem Kopf bejahend nickte, fühlte sie Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen, die aber augenblicklich in sich zusammenbrach als eine dunkelhaarige Frau den Raum betrat. 

Denn ihre Worte ließ sie die Gefahr in der sie sich befand spüren und es lief ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinab. 

„Ich bin Girisha und du bist bis zu deinem Tode, der nicht mehr lange auf sich warten läst, mein Gast!" sagte sie kalt. 

Stolz einer Königin gleich schritt sie vor den Gitterstäben auf und ab. Sie war eine Spur kleiner als Miranda und ihr Haar war schwarz, bis auf zwei weiße Strähnen. Ihre grünen Augen musterten Miranda hasserfüllt und ließen diese einen Schritt zurück weichen. Was hatte sie dieser fremden Frau getan, dass ihr von ihr soviel Hass entgegenschlug?

„Was.." setzte Miranda zögernd an und wurde aber von Girisha gnadenlos unterbrochen. 

„Was ich dir anlaste? Du hast mir meinen Geliebten gestohlen! Ihn habe ich bereits getötete!" Mit Genugtuung registrierte sie wie Miranda erbleichte. 

„Keine Angst meine Liebe, ihr werdet bald schon wieder vereint sein." Lachte Girisha höhnisch ehe sie den Raum gefolgt von Peter verließ. 

Severus tot? Miranda betrachte den Ring an ihrem Finger, das Symbol ihrer Liebe. Schmerzvoll schloss sie ihre Augen. Wen er tot war, dann wollte auch sie nicht mehr leben. 

_Girisha, komm schnell zurück und vollende dein Werk! Ohne Severus will auch ich nicht mehr sein!_ Flehte sie in Gedanken.

Sie strich die an den Falten ihres Kleides entlang und taste dabei über eine kleinen Gegenstand in ihrer Tasche. Die Flasche die sie aus Severus Zimmer gestohlen hatte und seit dem immer bei sich trug. Sie hatte sie völlig vergessen. 

Das Gift - Midnight-Poison. 

Sie würde nicht warten bis Girisha ihr Werk vollendete. Ohne zu zögern zog sie die Flasche aus ihrer verborgenen Tasche, besah sich kurz die unschuldig schimmernde Flüssigkeit, ehe sie sie öffnete und den Trank in einem Zug leerte. 


	12. Chapter 12

13

Girisha stieg die Stufen zu ihrem Reich hoch. Wer hätte vor so vielen Jahren als sie in Indien als viertes Kind einer armen Bauernfamilie das Licht der Welt erblickte gedacht, dass sie es einmal soweit bringen würde? 

Ihre Muggelfamilie war nicht gerade glücklich über den Umstand, dass sie magisch war, ließen sie aber wider erwarten die Magierschule "Der Tempel der Göttin Kali" besuchen. Als sie ihr 15 Lebensjahr erreichte hatte, wurde sie ihrer Familie zu unheimlich und so beschloss ihr Vater sie mit einem benachbarten Bauern zu verheiraten. 

Magie war ihrer Familie fremd und sie verbanden damit etwas Böses. Doch Girisha lachte die kümmerlichen Versuche ihres Vaters ihre Magie zu unterbieten nur aus und lief davon. Sie, eine mächtige Hexe, würde doch keinen einfachen Bauern heiraten. 

Sie durchreiste die Welt, entdeckte viele exotische Orte. In Frankreiche verliebte sie sich in den Zauberer Toulouse und heiratete ihn. Toulouse war reich und brachte ihr viel bei. Doch schon bald war sie auch ihm überlegen. 

Sie begann sich für die die dunklen Künste und die verbotene Magie zu interessieren. Toulouse wollte das verhindern und sie auf den rechten Pfad der Magie zurückführen, doch dafür war es bereits zu spät. Girisha tötete Toulouse und erbte sein Vermögen. 

Von nun an war sie wirklich frei zu tun wonach ihr der Sinn stand. Als armes Mädchen war sie nach Frankreich gekommen und als reiches verließ sie es. Ihre weiteren Reisen führten sie nach Moldawien, wo sie diesen Turm entdeckte und ihn zu ihrem neuen Zuhause erkor. 

Damals war er nicht mehr als ein heruntergekommener Steinhaufen, erbaut aus geschliffenen Granitblöcken. Doch sie errichtete ihn mit Magie neu. Aus Grau wurde Schwarz, gleich ihren dunklen Augen und doch für den Rest der Welt unsichtbar. 

Dominiert wurde der Turm von einer mächtigen steinernen Wendeltreppe, die sich einer Schlange gleich nach oben wand. Von jeder Windung zweigte ein Gang ab. Der erste führte in die Küche, der nächste in ihre Bibliothek, dann kam das Labor, wo sie sich ausgiebig mit diversen Tränken beschäftigte. 

Weiter oben gab es noch ihre Schatzkammer, dort hatten sich mit den Jahren magische Gegenstände angehäuft, über deren Verwendung sie nur wenig bis gar nichts wusste, die sie aber trotzdem oder gerade deswegen haben musste. 

An der Spitze des Turmes war ihre Schlafkammer. Sie bildete den Abschluss und besaß in jede Windrichtung ein Fenster. So konnte sie von allen Seiten über die Welt zu ihren Füßen blicken. Sie fühlte sich gern über den Dingen erhaben. 

Sie lebte viele Jahre glücklich hier und hielt sich schon beinahe für das mächtigste magische Wesen das es gab. Bis Voldemort in ihr Leben trat. 

Er kannte ihre Sammlerleidenschaft und auch er war auf der Suche. Nur anders als sie. Sie strebte nicht nach der absoluten Macht wie er. Ihr Ziel war der höchste Grad an erreichbarer Magie. Voldemort war so alt wie sie und vom ersten Moment an fand sie ihn schön und anziehend. 

Er war charmant und wusste mit Worten gut umzugehen, außerdem besaß er eine Gerissenheit, die sie damals unterschätzt hatte. Wie ein Kind teilte sie mit ihm ihr Wissen, ihre Schätze, und begann ihn zu lieben. Mit jedem Tag ein Stückchen mehr, bis sie ihm rettungslos verfallen war. 

Von ihm bekam sie kaum einen Gunstbeweis, nur gerade soviel das er ihre Gefühle am kochen hielt. Ein tiefer Blick in ihre Augen, ein gelegentlich kurzes Halten ihrer Hand, war alles was sie jemals von ihm erhielt und doch dürstete sie nach mehr, hungerte sie nach ihm, verzehrte sie sich danach sein zu sein. 

Wie sie später von ihm persönlich erfahren durfte, als sie schon am Boden lag, war ihm längerer Körperkontakt zuwider. Wie muss er innerlich über sie gelacht haben. Sich ihrer Gefühle sicher war sie eine leichte Beute für ihn, konnte er doch machen was er wollte mit ihr. Er hatte gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte und im Gegensatz zu ihr wusste er auch damit umzugehen. Sie besaß, ohne es zu wissen, den Stab von Gablon – einen Magiesammler.

Damit war es ihm möglich die Magie von anderen abzusaugen und auf sich zu übertragen. Sein einziges Ziel war Macht und Stärke. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken richtete er ihn auf sie und entzog ihr alle Magie. Wie lachte er über ihr kindliches Erstaunen. 

Sie hatte ihn bis zu diesem Zeitpunk aufrichtig geliebt, doch er empfand nichts für sie außer das sie seinen Zwecken, gleich einem Gegenstand dienlich war. Ihre Liebe strafte er mit Verachtung. Liebe war für ihn etwas für Schwächlinge, die Starken gaben sich damit nicht ab. All ihrer Magie beraubt fiel sie in ein dunkles Loch, sie fühlte dass sie starb. 

„Siehst du Girisha, dass ist es was ich an dir begehre. Nicht dein dummes Herz, nicht deinen schwachen Körper. Wie du mich immer anfasst, war mir, das sei dir in deiner Stunde des Todes gesagt, aufrichtig zuwider!" spuckte er ihr verächtlich vor die Füße. 

Mühsam richtete sie einen letzten Blick auf ihren Peiniger, dieser Blick gab ihr die Kraft sich zu schwören am Leben zu bleiben und ihn dafür büssen zu lassen. Aus ihren Augen sprach Hass, bevor sie sie schloss und hinab in die Dunkelheit taumelte. 

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie das erste Mal wieder erwachte. Ihre Kehle war ausgedörrt und sie war so schwach wie ein neugeborenes Kind. Langsam kroch sie auf dem Bauch zu ihrem Zauberstab, der achtlos verstreut am Boden lag. 

Endlich hielt sie ihn in ihren tauben Fingern, aber jeden Spruch den sie anwandte verlief ins Nichts, erst da wurde ihr das volle Ausmaß dessen was er ihr angetan hatte bewusst, sie besaß keinen Funken Magie mehr im Leibe. 

Bittere Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und Hoffnungslosigkeit erfüllte sie. Wie sollte sie ohne Magie leben? Bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, versank ihre Welt erneut in Dunkelheit. 

Als sie das nächste Mal das Bewusstsein zurück erlangte fühlte sie sich nicht besser, nur wusste sie sogleich, was mit ihr geschehen war und das ließ in ihr die Wut hochkochen. Energisch stemmte sie sich auf die Ellenbogen, den nun für sie nutzlos gewordenen Zauberstab ließ sie achtlos fallen. 

Sie schaffte es nach mehreren Versuchen sich auf die Beine zu ziehen, aber nur mit sehr viel Mühe gelang es ihr, sich auf ihnen zu halten. Ein zufälliger Blick in den Spiegel ihr gegenüber, ließ sie entsetzt aufkeuchen und beinahe erneut das Bewusstsein verlieren, erst jetzt wurde ihr das ganze Ausmaß dessen, was er ihr angetan hatte wirklich bewusst. 

Nicht nur das er ihr die gesamte Magie gestohlen hatte, hatte er auch ihr Gesicht zerstört. Scheinbar ein stümperhafter Versuch sie zu töten, zu hastig ausgeführt um ihr tatsächlich das Leben zu rauben, aber stark genug dass es ihr Aussehen entstellte. 

Tiefe Wunden liefen über ihr einst mal schönes Gesicht, tief genug das selbst ein Zauber sie kaum heilen konnte. Bittere Tränen liefen ihr erneut über die Wangen und zeichneten eine brennende Spur. Das ließ sie genug Wut fühlen um sich gerade aufzurichten. 

„Ich finde dich, Voldemort! Ich werde dich vernichten!" flüsterte sie kalt in die Leere des Raumes. Ihr Herz war an diesem Tag gestorben.

„Severus! Das glaube ich nicht! Sie hat dich nicht verlassen! Las uns keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Ich werde alles noch einmal überprüfen. Vielleicht hat sie ein dringender Fall nach Afrika gerufen? Lass mich nur jede denkbare Möglichkeit ausschöpfen, bevor du das Schlimmste annimmst." bat Dumbledore ihn. 

Severus nickte einfach, glaubte ihm aber nicht und Dumbledore musste ihm zugestehen, dass sich seine Beschwichtigungsversuche selbst in seinen Ohren sehr dürftig anhörten. 

„Severus ich möchte das du etwas für mich tust.", setzte Dumbledore an, er musste ihn irgendwie beschäftigen, sonst brach er ihm noch komplett zusammen. „Ich habe da von einem sehr seltenen, aber höchst heilsamen Trank gelesen. Ich möchte, dass du ihn für mich herstellst." 

Das war es was dieser brauchte eine Herausforderung, eine Beschäftigung um sich abzulenken und er, Dumbledore, hätte so in Ruhe Zeit nach Miranda zu suchen. Severus erhob sich schwerfällig, nahm die Anleitung für den Trank an sich und taumelte zur Tür. 

Als er sie aufriss, stand dahinter Harry und wollte seinerseits gerade an die Tür pochen. Das Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters ließ ihn unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück machen. Doch dieser beachtete ihn kaum und rannte an ihm vorbei. 

Einen Augenblick sah Harry ihm verblüfft nach, normalerweise hätte sich dieser solch eine Gelegenheit für eine bissige Bemerkung nicht entgehen lassen. Harry trat in Dumbledores Büro ein und schloss die Tür. 

Ihm brannte es förmlich auf der Zunge, den Direktor danach zu fragen, was mit Snape geschehen war, aber er wagte es nicht, stattdessen brachte er den eigentlichen Grund hervor, weswegen er gekommen war.

„Sir kann ich sie etwas fragen?" setzte er an. Dumbledore der in Gedanken noch bei Severus war, nickte abwesend. 

„Sir wegen Voldemort, ist es sicher das er tot ist?" fragte Harry weiter. Erst da schenkte Dumbledore ihm seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Ich nehme es an Harry. Bis jetzt hab ich noch nichts gegenteiliges erfahren können." antwortete ihm dieser. 

Scharf richtete Dumbledore seine Augen auf Harry. Ihm war schon des öfteren zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich dieser zu allen möglichen Tages- und Nachtstunden im Schloss herumtrieb. Vielleicht war auch gestern so ein Tag gewesen, vielleicht hatte der Junge etwas gesehen. 

„Harry ich möchte dich etwas fragen und du musst mir ehrlich antworten, versprich mir das." fing Dumbledore an. 

„Ich weiß, dass du die Angewohnheit hast dich nachts im Schloss herumzutreiben. Warst du auch gestern unterwegs und hast du etwas ungewöhnliches gesehen?" fragte er ihn. 

Harry senkte die Augen. Fieberhaft überlegte er was er sagen sollte und entschloss sich Professor Dumbledore zum Teil die Wahrheit zu erzählen.

„Ja Sir, ich war gestern Nacht unterwegs und ich habe tatsächlich etwas ungewöhnliches gesehen."

Severus fühlte sich immer noch wie betäubt und so dauerte es mehrere Minuten bis er realisierte, dass ein besonderer Trank in seinem Schrank fehlte. Auf der Suche nach den Zutaten besah er auch den Schrank in seinem Zimmer. 

Mehr aus Routine als tatsächlicher Notwendigkeit, kontrollierte er dabei seine Tränke und Vorräte, so wie er es auch einmal in der Woche zu tun pflegte. In den letzten Wochen war er seiner Angewohnheit nicht nachgekommen, zu beschäftigt war er mit Miranda gewesen. 

Nur der kurze Gedanke an sie jagte ihm einen glühendheißen Schmerz durch die Eingeweide. Entschlossen schüttelte er diesen ab und befahl ihm sich in den hintersten Winkel seines Denkens zu verziehen. 

Hier gab es wichtigeres, als eine entflohen Braut die offensichtlich nicht geheiratete werden wollte. Er besah sich jede Flasche genau. Enthielt der Schrank nicht nur einfach Schlaf- und Heiltränke, auch einige Hochgiftige und wenige Todbringende waren darunter. Severus zählte durch, besah sich seine Liste und dann lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinab. 

Er wusste welcher Trank fehlte. Midnight-Poison! Ein hochwirksames Nervengift! Im ersten Stadium wirkte es lähmend, dann setzte die Atmung aus, was schlussendlich zum Tode führte. Egal wer ihn genommen hatte, er führte nichts Gutes im Schilde. Wütend schlug Severus mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. 

Warum hatte er seine Vorräte nicht wie immer kontrolliert? War er wirklich so ein liebeskranker Trottel, der bei der erst besten schönen Frau seine Pflichten vernachlässigte? Scheinbar ja! 

Tief atmete er durch. Er würde den Schulleiter informieren müssen. Das war kein Spaß, kein Spiel, sondern tödlicher Ernst. 

„Erzähl mir was du gesehen hast, Harry! Es ist enorm wichtig!" drang Dumbledore in ihn. 

„Ich ging den Flur im ersten Stock entlang, ich wollte zur Bibliothek, da sah ich eine ungewöhnliche Frau aus einem Raum kommen. Sie war nicht von hier." erzählte Harry. 

„Begleitet wurde sie von einer Elster, diese schickte sie voraus." fügte er noch hinzu. 

„Wie sah sie aus? Kannst du sie mir beschreiben?" fragte Dumbledore weiter. 

„Dunkel lange Haare, nur vorne links und rechts je eine weiße Strähne. Sie war nicht sehr groß und schlich den Zauberstab erhoben, leise die Wand entlang." 

Dumbledore beschlich eine unangenehme Vorahnung. „Sag mir Harry, ist das der Abstellraum, dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite, aus dem die Frau kam?" 

Verblüfft nickte Harry. Dem Schulleiter entging fast nichts, er war schlau wie ein Fuchs. 

„Verdammt!" entfuhr es Dumbledore. „Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht!" klagte er sich selber an. Dumbledore erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und kam um den Schreibtisch. 

„Harry zeig mir diesen Raum. Bring mich sofort dort hin." 

Severus verließ seine Räume und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Dumbledore. Doch dieser war nicht in seinem Büro. Fluchend lief Severus wieder hinab in seinen Kerker. Das dieser auch nie in seinem Büro anzutreffen war. 

Unterwegs stieß er mit Mad-Eye-Moody zusammen. 

„He, nicht so hastig, alte Fledermaus!" zog dieser in spöttisch auf. 

Snapes Augen zogen sich drohend zusammen. 

„Wie bitte?" fragte er spitz nach. 

„Ach nichts, alter Freund! Wo läufst du schon wieder so eilig hin? Hast du heute schon Miranda gesehen? Ich hätte sie gerne etwas besonderes wichtiges gefragt." fragte in Mad-Eye und sah in lauernd an. 

Severus Miene versteinerte sich, und verächtlich blickte er sein Gegenüber an. 

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dir sagen sollte wohin ich gehe. Sollt ich dir in irgendeiner Form Rechenschaft schulden, so ist mir das zu meinem Glück völlig entgangen. Was deine andere Frage betrifft, ich bin nicht dein Laufbursche. Wenn du mit irgendjemanden im Schloss sprechen willst, musst du ihn dir schon selber suchen." erwiderte er feindselig und ließ ihn stehen. 

Mad-Eye blickte ihm noch eine Weile hinterher. Was war hier los? Scheinbar hatten sich die Turteltäubchen gestritten, wie sonst sollte es sein, dass die beiden die so gut wie unzertrennlich waren, plötzlich getrennt waren. Zumindest auf Snape traf das zu. Miranda hatte er den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen. 

Wohin war das kleine Vögelchen entflohen? Mad-Eye sammelte diese Information begierig in sich auf. Außerdem war Snape über irgendwas sehr verärgert und aufgewühlt. Nun er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Sein Meister würde zufrieden mit ihm sein. Es schien heute ein richtig guter Tag zu werden. 

Wenn Snape litt und das tat er, dann war das sogar ein sehr guter Tag. Vergnügt vor sich hinsummend ging er seines Weges. 

Harry stieß die Tür zur Abstellkammer auf und traf auf einen Widerstand. Komisch, denn gestern hatte sie sich einfach öffnen lassen. Irritiert sah er Dumbledore an, doch der schob ihn einfach zur Seite und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. 

Die Tür sprang auf. Beide traten ein. Es war wie gestern, außer dem Bild befand sich nichts darin. Dumbledore sah sich gründlich um, doch es hatte sich nichts verändert, alles war genauso wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Diese Frau kam aus diesem Zimmer? Und du bist dir da ganz sicher?" fragend blickte er auf Harry.

„Ja Sir!" 

Stumm wies Harry auf das Bild. Kaum merklich lag ein kleines Stück weißer Stoff davor. Dumbledore bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Er besah in sich genau und seine Ahnung wurde zur Gewissheit. Miranda war nicht verschwunden, sie hatte Severus nicht verlassen. Aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund wurde war sie entführt worden. 

„Harry lauf los und hol mir Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall her!" sagte er ernst zu Harry. „Und Harry – beeil dich!" fügte er noch hinzu. 

Harry lief den Gang hinab und hetzte die Stufen hinunter. So ernst hatte er den Schulleiter bisher selten erlebt. Er rannte in die große Halle, dort stand Professor McGonagall gerade im Begriff die Halle zu verlassen. 

„Professor McGonagall!" rief er. Sie hielt ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

„Was ist los Mr. Potter? Warum rennen sie als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her?" fragte Minerva irritiert. 

„Professor McGonagall sie sollen sofort in den ersten Stock zum Abstellraum auf der rechten Seite kommen! Professor Dumbledore erwartet sie dort!" rief er ihr zu. 

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, eilte diese auch schon los. Sie hatte an Potters Gesicht erkennen können, dass es sich um etwas sehr ernstes handelte. Harry eilte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. 

Er musste noch Snape verständigen. Als er am Tisch der Gryffindors entlang lief, hielt Ron ihn auf. 

„Harry was ist los?" fragte er ihn. Harry blieb kurz stehen. 

„Ich glaube, Miranda wurde entführt!" erzählte ihm dieser und versuchte so noch nebenbei zu Atem zu kommen. 

Erschrocken sahen sich Ron und Hermine an. Wer sollte Miranda entführen wollen? Miranda die immer nur nett und freundlich war. Unglaube machte sich auf ihren Gesichtern breit, doch das sah Harry nicht mehr, er eilte bereits hinab in den Kerker. 

Vor Professor Snapes Bürotür blieb er kurz stehen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und pochte kräftig an die Tür. Energisch wurde diese aufgerissen. 

„Was gibt's, Potter!" knurrte Snape ihn an. Severus hatte keine Lust sich mit dem Potterbalg auseinander zu setzten. 

„Professor Dumbledore schickt mich! Sie sollen dringend in den ersten Stock zur Abstellkammer auf der rechten Seite kommen!" rief Harry aus. 

Auch hier hatte er kaum seinen Satz beendet, als auch schon Snape seine Bürotür zu schlug und den Gang entlang hinauf eilte. 

Miranda ließ die Flasche achtlos zu Boden gleiten. Sie spürte bereits wie die Wirkung einsetzte. Ihr fiel das Atmen schwer und die Sicht begann sich zu trüben. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde dieser Welt entfliehen. 

Miranda schloss die Augen und dachte an Severus. Das letzte woran sie denken wollte war sein geliebtes Gesicht. Miranda gaben die Beine nach, sie ging in die Knie, das Gift wirkte schnell. 

Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie fasste sich an die Stirn. Das Atmen wurde immer schwerer. Keuchend sog sie die Luft ein. Sie hatte sich entschieden zu sterben, doch ihr Körper wollte leben und wehrte sich gegen den Tod. 

Sie kippte vorne über, lag da und dachte an Severus. Schon bald würden sie wieder vereint sein. Sie dachte an sein geliebtes Gesicht. Sah die steile Falte auf seiner Stirn die sich immer bildete, wenn er sich mit unangenehmen Dingen auseinander setzten musste. 

Oder wie er eine Augenbraue hochzog um sein Gegenüber einzuschüchtern. Widerwillig stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte diese Geste dieselbe Wirkung auf sie gehabt, doch jetzt liebte sie sie. Und sein Lächeln. 

Das war etwas Unbezahlbares. Ihr wurden immer die Knie weich, wenn er ihr ein seltenes, und dafür umso kostbareres Lächeln schenkte. 

Immer flacher wurde ihre Atmung. Ihre Sinne begannen sich aufzulösen. Sie schwebte. Sie schwebte fort in eine andere Welt. Einer Welt wo sie und Severus für immer vereint sein würden. Mirandas Lider flatterte ein letztes Mal und sie versank in Dunkelheit, auf den Lippen ein Lächeln. 

Severus stürmte in den Raum und sah auf Dumbledore. Dieser hielt ihm stumm das Stückchen Stoff hin. Severus nahm es an sich und erkannte es sofort. Das stammte von Mirandas Kleid, aber warum war es hier und was hatte Dumbledore damit zu tun? 

Fragend blickte er den Schulleiter an. Genauso fragend wie McGonagall. 

„Gestern Nacht hat Harry eine ungewöhnliche Beobachtung gemacht." begann Albus zu erzählen, weiter kam er auch nicht. Severus drehte sich um und packte Harry vorne bei der Brust. 

„Was ist mit Miranda?" knurrte er ihn an. 

„Severus! Las auf der Stelle Harry los!" fuhr in Dumbledore an. Augenblicklich ließ er ihn fallen, blickte ihn aber weiterhin finster an. 

„Severus, eine fremde Frau war hier im Schloss und sie kam aus diesem Raum. Ich sollte noch etwas weiter ausholen. Dieses Bild, das hier steht wurde mir von jemand unbekannten gestern Abend geschickt. Ich habe es hierher gestellt und den Raum magisch versiegelt, in der Meinung dass das reichen würde, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Bei der Frau handelte sich um eine Hexe, eine sehr mächtige Hexe, wie es aussieht. Ihr gelang es beinahe mühelos die Barrieren zu durchbrechen und unerkannt durch das Schloss zu eilen. Was sie suchte scheint mir offensichtlich, den Beweis hältst du in den Händen!" damit deutete er auf den Stoff. 

Severus blickte verständnislos darauf. Warum sollte jemand Miranda entführen? Fragen über Fragen. 

Plötzlich fiel Severus das Gift ein. Schnell berichtete er Dumbledore davon, was diesen genauso wie ihn beunruhigte. Für sie wurde klar, dass zwischen beiden Ereignissen ein Zusammenhang bestand. 

„Wir sollten uns beeilen und diesen Portschlüssel entschlüsseln. Ich hege die wage Befürchtung, dass uns nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt!" 

Alle drei richteten ihren Zauberstab darauf und murmelten die verschiedensten Verschwörungen, doch nichts tat sich. Nichts zeigte Wirkung. Harry eilte davon, er wusste wenn er in solchen Fällen fragen würde – Hermine. 

Sie wusste alles was jemals irgendwo aufgeschrieben worden war. Schnell eilte er hinauf. Er vermutete und hoffte sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden und hatte Glück. 

„Hermine, Ron!" rief er aus. Schnell berichtete er den beiden was sich zugetragen hatte.

Für Hermine war die Sache klar. Sie würde sich in die Bibliothek begeben und Nachforschungen betreiben. 

Ron und Harry begleiteten sie, mehr zur moralischen Unterstützung als zum lesen. In der Bibliothek waren sie keine große Hilfe. Für Hermine war das ganz anders. Hier eröffnete sich für sie eine ganz neue Welt. 

Hastig zog sie hier und dort ein Buch heraus. Bei näherem Hinsehen stellte sich für die beiden heraus, dass sich alle mit demselben Thema befassten – Portschlüssel. Hermine begann zu lesen und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war sie so vertieft, dass sie ihre Umgebung gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. 

Nach drei Stunden schlug sie ein Buch heftig auf den Tisch. 

„Ha!" rief sie freudig erregt aus. „Ich hab's!" und dabei deutete sie auf das Buch vor sich. Harry und Ron, die schon beinahe eingeschlafen waren, sprangen erschrocken hoch. 

„Dann lass uns so schnell wie möglich zu Dumbledore gehen!" sagte Harry. 

Mit Hermine an erster Stelle eilten sie zum Abstellraum, doch dort trafen sie nur auf Snape. Dieser kniete vor dem Bild und untersuchte es von allen Seiten, so als könnte er so dessen Geheimnisse entschlüsseln.

„Professor Snape, Sir!" begann Harry. 

Ein giftiger Blick aus schwarzen Augen ließ ihn aber abrupt verstummen. Beherzt trat Hermine hervor. 

„Professor Snape ich habe vielleicht die Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden!" wagte sie zu sagen. 

„Was hat Miss Neunmalklug den herausgefunden, was die anderen bedeutenden Magier wie Dumbledore nicht sehen?" fragte er bissig. 

Hermine hielt sich eingeschnappt das Buch an die Brust gepresst und wollte sich beinahe weigern, diesem Kotzbrocken die Lösung zu zeigen. Doch Harry schubste sie von hinten an. 

„Es geht um Miranda!" flüsterte er ihr eindringlich ins Ohr. 

„Hier, Sir!" Hermine reichte Snape das Buch. 

Kurz flogen seine Augen darüber, dann sah er Hermine widerwillig bewundernd an. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wendete sich dem Bild zu. Schnell murmelte er ein paar Worte und es funktionierte, der Portschlüssel war aktiviert. Severus trat drauf zu, aber wandte sich noch einmal kurz an die Kinder. 

„Das ist kein Spiel, keiner darf mir folgen! Sagt Dumbledore bescheid, sobald ich verschwunden bin." sagte er eindringlich zu ihnen und trat hindurch. 


	13. Chapter 13

14

14

Snape taumelte auf der anderen Seite ebenso aus einem Bild. Er befand sich in einer großartig bestückten Bibliothek. Zu einer anderen Zeit hätte ihn dieser Raum fasziniert, doch jetzt konnte er sich es nicht leisten ein Auge darauf zu werfen.

Hastig sah er um sich, den Zauberstab erhoben, doch außer ihm war keiner hier. Mit großen Schritten durchmaß er den Raum und öffnete die Tür. Ein Blick nach draußen zeigte ihm eine breite Wendeltreppe, die steil nach oben und unten führte.

Er befand sich allem Anschein nach in einem Turm. In welche Richtung sollte er sich bewegen? Nach oben? Unwahrscheinlich. Wenn Miranda als Gefangene hier war, dann würde er sie tief unten finden.

Er lauschte kurz, aber alles war ruhig. Severus folgte den Stufen nach unten, bei jeder Öffnung sah er sich vorsichtig um, doch er war alleine. Als er im Keller angelangt war, stand er vor einer einzigen Tür.

Zögernd drückte er die Klinke nach unten und ohne Widerstand gab sie nach. Die Tür war offen. Leise stieß er sie auf und sah hinein. Er war im Kerker. „Fast wie Zuhause!", dachte er ironisch, doch dann ließ ihn der Anblick vor ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Miranda lag in einer Gefängniszelle am Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten nicht entdeckt zu werden stürzte er nach vorne und kniete vor den Gitterstäben nieder.

„Miranda!" flüsterte er eindringlich. Nichts geschah. Furcht umklammerte sein Herz. Sie rührte sich nicht. Kein Atemzug hob und senkte ihren Brustkorb.

„Miranda, bitte wach auf!" probierte er es erneut. Ohnmächtig rüttelte er an den Gitterstäben, versuchte die Gittertür mit einem Zauberspruch aufzubrechen, aber es tat sich nichts, er konnte nicht zu ihr.

Sie lag da drinnen ganz alleine und er wusste nicht was ihr fehlte. Er wollte sie beschützen und in die Arme schließen. In seiner blinden Wut fiel ihm zuerst die kleine Flasche an ihrer Seite kaum auf, doch als er beinahe schon aufgeben wollte, sah er sie.

Mit einem Zauber brachte er sie in seine Reichweite. Was er schon geahnt hatte, wurde zur grauenhaften Gewissheit. Das Gift, das ihm fehlte, das hatte sie genommen.

„Warum? Warum macht du das?" Nun liefen die Tränen, die den ganzen Tag in ihm gebrannt hatten, die er nicht weinen wollte, seine Wangen hinunter.

Müde lehnte er den Kopf gegen das Gitter. Vielleicht war noch Zeit, flüsterte eine hoffnungsvolle Stimme in ihm. Er musste los und das Gegenmittel herschaffen. Vielleicht konnte er sie noch retten.

„Halte durch, Liebste! Ich komme so schnell ich kann zurück. Ich liebe dich, bleib bei mir!" flehte er sie noch leise an und rannte den Gang nach oben.

Er musste zurück. In seinen Vorräten besaß er das Gegengift, nichts war dringender für ihn, so sah er nicht die grünen Augen die ihm folgen. Die ihn ohne ihn aufzuhalten gehen ließen, aber nicht vergaßen. Sie hatte so ein sicheres Gefühl, er würde wiederkommen und dann würde sie ihn erwarten.

Wo war sie? Es war so dunkel, sie konnte nichts sehen. Sie konnte nichts fühlen. Auch schien es keinen Ton, keinen Laut hier zu geben. Alles war ruhig und still um sie. War das der Himmel?

Sie dachte immer er wäre hell erleuchtet. Komisch. Schwerelos ließ sie sich treiben. Sie schwamm in einem Meer aus Luft. Angenehm glitt sie dahin. Irgendetwas begann diese Ruhe zu stören. Ein Laut, der nicht hier her gehörte.

Eine Stimme, die sie kannte, der sie vertraute. Was wollte sie bloß von ihr? Miranda versuchte genauer hinzuhören. Sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, aber das fiel ihr so schwer, so unendlich schwer.

Da war sie wieder, die Stimme. Sie wurde deutlicher, sie konnte verstehen was sie sagte.

„Halte durch, Liebste! Ich komme so schnell ich kann zurück. Ich liebe dich, bleib bei mir!"

Das war Severus, ihr Severus rief nach ihr.

_Ja Liebster, ich halte durch! Ich warte auf dich!_

„Was sagst du da?" Dumbledore fasste Harry beim Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Severus ist alleine durchgegangen?" Er ließ ihn wieder los und lief unruhig hin und her.

„Dieser gottverdammte, sture Narr!" rief er beunruhigt aus.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren zu ihm gekommen und hatten ihm von Severus überstürztem Handeln erzählt. Das einzige was er für ihn tun konnte, war auf dieser Seite des Bildes auf ihn zu warten und ihm sollte er zurückkommen den Kopf abzureißen.

Hastig verließ er seine Räume, dicht gefolgt von den dreien. Vor dem Abstellraum hielt er kurz inne und drehte sich um.

„Ihr geht in euren Gemeinschaftsraum. Was immer heute hier noch passiert, ist sicher zu gefährlich für euch." bestimmte er und schickte die drei weg. Er selbst betrat den Raum und wartete auf Severus.

Harry, Ron und Hermine bogen um die erste Ecke und bremsten gleichzeitig ab. Sie würden ganz bestimmt nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren.

Im Gegenteil sie würden hier Wache halten und falls sich etwas tat, sofort zur Stelle sein. Abwechselnd schauten sie um die Ecke um nichts zu versäumen.

Severus trat aus dem Bild und blickte direkt in die sonst so gütigen, aber jetzt eindeutig wütenden Augen von Dumbledore.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, ohne auf Hilfe zu warten einfach blind loszustürmen!" tobte dieser los. Severus ließ alles ungehört über sich ergehen.

„Sie stirbt, wenn ich nicht gleich wieder zurück gehe und ihr das Gegengift verabreiche.", sagte er ruhig, ohne den Hauch eines Gefühls.

Dumbledore vergaß augenblicklich seine Wut und starrte Severus ungläubig an. Doch Severus würdigte Dumbledore keines weiteren Kommentars, stürmte an diesem vorbei und rannte hinab in seinen Kerker.

Er brauchte das Gegenmittel und zwar rasch. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass all seine Flaschen durcheinander purzelten, wühlte er, der sonst so penibel auf Ordnung achtete, in seinem Schrank.

Er konnte es nicht sehen, er fand es nicht. Immer fieberhafter suchte er danach. Dumbledore war ihm gefolgt und sah schweigend eine Weile seinem hektischen Treiben zu.

„Sag mir was du suchst und ich finde es für dich. Du bist nicht in der Lage es zu sehen." sprach er beruhigend auf Severus ein.

Verzweifelt ließ dieser die Arme sinken. Dumbledore trat an ihn heran und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ich finde es! Versprochen!"

Severus nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf und trat zur Seite.

„Calendula-Trunk" flüstere Severus.

Ruhig suchte Albus danach und schon bald hielt er ihn in den Händen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie ihm ein Blick in Severus Gesicht zeigte, dieser stand kurz davor ihn grob zur Seite zu drängen und selber wieder danach zu suchen.

Ungeduldig umschloss er ihn mit der Faust und rannte los. Dumbledore versuchte ihn einzuholen, doch Severus war bereits verschwunden.

Girisah ging nach unten in den Kerker. Sie wusste was dieser Fremde bei ihr suchte, ihre Gefangene. Als sie den Kerker betrat und sie leblos am Boden liegen sah, war sie doch etwas erstaunt.

„Du dummes Ding, hast dir selber das Leben genommen. Auch gut. Nur Schade, so kannst du mir nicht sagen, wer dieses interessante, finster dreinblickende Mann war. Aber ich habe das sichere Gefühl, ich werde ihn bald wieder sehen."

Girisha schloss die Zelle auf und öffnete die Gittertür einen Spalt. Sie wollte ihn in eine Falle locken. Peter kam angewackelt und folgte interessiert ihrem Tun.

„Peter, heute war ein Fremder hier. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet, seine Haar länger als üblich und auch schwarz. Er blickte wild und finster drein. Er kam wie ich durch das Bild, also muss er jemand von Hogwarts sein. Hast du eine Ahnung wer das ist?" fragte sie ihn neugierig.

Er wusste sofort wenn sie meinte, seinen alten und neuen Feind.

„Severus Snape!" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Überrascht blickte Girisha ihn an.

„Ein Anhänger Lord Voldemorts! Das ist im höchsten Maße interessant." Sie verließ mit Peter den Kerker und wanderte wieder nach oben in ihre Gemächer.

Sie wollte sich schön machen für ihren Gast. Ein Blick in ihren Spiegel zeigte ihr, dass sie schön war. Sie hatte dank Magie einige Veränderungen an sich vorgenommen.

Früher besaß sie dunkle, fast schwarze Augen, doch sie hatte sie in grüne verwandelt. Auch den dunklen Teint hatte sie verändert und aufgehellt. So wirkte sie weniger indisch. Sie mochte ihre Wurzeln nicht und verleugnete sie.

Severus trat erneut durch das Bild und spürte augenblicklich, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Es roch hier verdächtig nach Falle. Unschlüssig stand er eine Sekunde da, aber er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, entweder tappte er in die Falle und rettete so Miranda, oder sie starb.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, lief er durch den Raum nach unten. Auch dort zögerte er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Die Zellentür stand einladend für ihn offen. Hier gestattete er sich einen Blick zu beiden Seiten, aber außer ihm und Miranda war keine Seele zu sehen.

Er trat in die Zelle und kniete vor Miranda nieder. Dabei rollte ihm, ohne dass er es merkte, der Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür und das Einschnappen des Schlosses verriet ihm, dass auch er nun ein Gefangener war, aber das kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig.

Er zog Miranda in seine Arme und blickte in ihr totenbleiches Gesicht. Zärtlich strich er darüber. Schnell öffnete er die mitgebrachte Flasche und flößte ihr von dem Trank ein. Einige Tropfen liefen wieder heraus und tropften ungetrunken auf den Boden, aber genug Flüssigkeit rann ihre Kehle hinab.

Severus wiegte sie in seinen Armen und strich mit den Lippen über ihre Stirn. Er musste warten bis der Trank seine Wirkung zeigte, oder auch nicht. Die längsten Minuten seines Lebens. War er schnell genug gewesen? Hatte die Zeit gereicht?

Innerlich flehte er sie an sich Mühe zu geben, und um ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Er hob ihren Kopf und sah sie an. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Sie lag immer noch leblos in seinen Armen.

Er war zu spät. Schmerzhaft schloss er die Augen und presste sie an sich. Dann ließ er sie sanft zurück auf den Boden gleiten. Es hatte alles nichts genutzt, sie war tot, unwiederbringlich tot.

Ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle, gleich einem verwundeten Tier und hallte im Raum wider. Er beugte sich über sie und bedeckte sie mit seinem Körper. So dauerte es eine Weile bis er das sanfte Heben und Senken ihrer Brust spürte.

Sie hob unter enormer Anstrengung ihre Hand und legte sie ihm zart auf den Kopf. Severus sah sie erstaunt an und sah in ihre blauen Augen.

„Du lebst!" flüsterte er.

Sachte lächelte sie hoch zu ihm. War sie doch im Himmel gelandet? Wenn der Himmel so aussah, dann war sie richtig hier.

„Severus!" hauchte sie mit tonloser Stimme.

Bewegt schluckte er einen Kloß im Hals hinunter. Er hatte es geschafft, sie war gerettet und alles andere würde sich finden. Ihm war zwar selbst in diesem Moment die Gefahr in der sie schwebten bewusst, aber egal.

Severus hob Miranda hoch und legte sie auf das schmale Bett. Vorsichtig, so als wäre sie zerbrechlich strich er ihr das weiße Haar aus dem Gesicht.

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Kante und sah sie einfach an, zu gerührt um seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand und hauchte Küsse darauf.

„Du bist nicht tot! Du wurdest mir wieder geschenkt." flüsterte er leise.

Verständnislos blickte sie ihn an. Was sagte er da? Wie konnte das sein? Die Frau hatte doch behauptet ihn getötet zu haben. Miranda versuchte ihre Sinne zu sammeln, noch spürte sie die Wirkung des Giftes in ihr.

Eines wurde ihr bereits deutlich, sie war nicht tot und Severus war hier um sie zu retten.

Dunkel erinnerte sie sich in einer Gefängniszelle gewesen zu sein und ein Blick über Severus Schulter zeigte ihr, dass sie sie noch immer nicht verlassen hatte.

„Wurdest du auch gefangen?" Vieles, nein alles verwirrte sie. Immer noch kämpfte sie darum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und auch festzuhalten.

„Du wurdest entführt. Warum? Ich weiß es nicht. Noch nicht. Ein Portschlüssel führte vom Schloss hierher, wo auch immer dieses hier ist. Ich bin dir gefolgt. Du hattest Gift genommen und ich habe dir das Gegengift gegeben." erzählte ihr Severus.

Miranda dachte darüber nach. Alles was er sagte ergab irgendwie Sinn für sie, aber dann auch wieder nicht.

„Aber sie hat gesagt du bist tot!" meinte sie zusammenhangslos.

Dumbledore schritt sorgenvoll vor der Kammer auf und ab. Severus und Miranda waren schon so lange fort. Er wünschte, er könnte ihnen irgendwie helfen. Wenn er nur wüsste, woher die Gefahr kam, die sie bedrohte.

Wer war diese geheimnisvolle Frau? Minerva hatte auch keine Ahnung wer sie war. Er würde warten müssen, bis die beiden zurückkamen. Sofern sie kamen.

Umso mehr Zeit verging umso größer wurde seine Sorge. Zu gerne wäre er ihnen gefolgt und hätte geholfen, doch er durfte die Schule nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

Zu viele Kinder waren auf ihn angewiesen. Seufzend strich er sich über seinen grauen Bart und nahm erneut seine Wanderung auf.

Girisha erhob sich freudig erregt von ihrem Frisiertisch. Ihre Finger tasteten nach einem kleinen Tiegel der versteckt unter ihren Kosmetika stand. Sie nahm ihn an sich, umschloss ihn mit der Faust und verließ den Raum.

Ohne Eile schritt sie nach unten. Snape saß in der Falle und mittlerweile musste auch ihm das klar sein. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Kerker und betrat den Raum. Eine Weile beobachtete sie das Szenario vor sich.

Wie vertraut die beiden miteinander waren. Die Liebe zwischen den beiden war beinahe greifbar. Neid breitete sich in Girisha aus. Was sie sich vor einer Ewigkeit gewünscht hatte und mit Füßen getreten worden war, hatten die beiden gefunden.

Sie sah wahre Liebe vor sich und sie würde sie mit Genuss zerstören. Leise trat sie an das Gitter, hob den Zauberstab der dahinter lag auf und steckte ihn ein.

„Ich störe nur ungern, aber im Anbetracht dessen, dass ich ihre Gastgeberin bin, wäre es doch unhöflich, wenn ich mich nicht um euch kümmern würde." sprach sie mit süßer, falscher Stimme.

Ruckartig wandte sich Severus um, darauf bedacht, dass er mit seinem Körper Miranda schützte. Finster und drohend sah er auf Girisha.

„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von uns?" forderte er gebieterisch.

Erstaunt hob Girisha ihre geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass irgendjemand so mit ihr sprach.

Schweigend sah sie ihn an, scheinbar wog sie ihre nächsten Worte genau ab, doch das täuschte. Girisha wusste wohl wer in welcher Position war.

„Seid ihr nicht auf der falschen Seite des Gitters um so dreist Forderungen zu stellen?" fragte sie Severus gefährlich sanft.

Er sah sie mit Verachtung an. Sie war Schuld, dass er beinahe Miranda für immer verloren hätte.

„Nun zumeist kennt man wenigstens den Namen seines Gefängniswärters." erwiderte er kalt und erhob sich.

Stolz stand er da. Er würde sich dieser Schlange nicht beugen, soviel war sicher.

Girisha neigte amüsiert lächelnd ihren Kopf.

„Ihr habt Recht, wo bleiben nur meine Manieren? Ich bin Girisha.", stellte sie sich vor und ihre grünen Augen blitzten ihn an.

Doch in Severus Gesicht regte sich kein Muskel. Teilnahmslos und desinteressiert sah er sie weiterhin an, das erregte ihren Zorn. Sie würde diesen stolzen Mann Demut lehren, schwor sie sich.

„Nun und wie kommen wir zu der ungewollten Ehre hier sein zu dürfen?" verlangte Severus zu wissen. Girisha sah ihn an, dieser Mann war unmöglich.

„Sie ist Voldemorts Liebchen, dafür darf sie ihm in den Tod folgen!" erwiderte sie schnippisch. Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah sie an als hätte sie etwas unglaublich Dummes gesagt.

„Miranda hat Voldemort nicht einmal gekannt! Er forderte sie zwar für sich, aber sie war nicht sein Liebchen." stellte er klar.

Girisha wollte schon zustimmend mit dem Kopf nicken, sie hatte sich so etwas ähnliches schon gedacht, doch Severus war noch nicht fertig.

„Ihr werdet einsehen müssen, dass ihr einen Fehler gemacht habt!"

Girishas Augen verdunkelten sich vor Wut. Was erdreistete sich dieser Mann? War er so dumm, dass er nicht die Gefahr sah in der er schwebte? Girisha trat dicht an das Gitter heran.

„Da ich ja so dumm war und einen Fehler gemacht habe, sollte ich ihn doch sicher wieder gut machen, meint ihr nicht?" fragte sie spöttisch.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. War sie schon wütend genug um einen Fehler zu machen, oder hatte er sie zu weit getrieben? Bei Frauen schwer zu sagen. Männer waren da leichter zu berechnen.

„Nun ich denke, es wäre das klügste uns einfach gehen zu lassen." meinte er ihrer Logik folgend.

An ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis befand. Miranda hinter ihm richtete sich halb auf. Ihr ging es schon viel besser. Snape signalisierte ihr sich ruhig zu verhalten, ihm alles zu überlassen.

Girisha spielte mit dem kleinen Tiegel in ihrer Hand und öffnete ihn scheinbar geistesabwesend. Sie tunkte ihren Zeigefinger in die farblose Substanz und strich damit über ihre Lippen.

„Ich werde euch frei lassen, alle beide und ihr könnt hingehen wohin ihr wollt. Aber!" hier machte sie eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und wartete bis Severus ihr die volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Aber als Gegenleistung fordere ich von euch einen einzigen Kuss!"

Severus sah sie ungläubig an. Er würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht Küssen. Miranda hinter ihm taste nach seiner Hand und umschloss sie fest.

_Tu es nicht!,_ flüsterte sie in seinem Kopf.

_Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Noch sind unsere Möglichkeiten nicht ausgeschöpft!, _ erwiderte er.

_Was hast du vor,?_ fragte sie.

_Ich möchte sie so wütend machen, dass sie in die Zelle kommt. Dann wäre es für mich ein leichtes sie zu überwältigen. _

„Nun? Ich werde nicht ewig auf eure Entscheidung warten. Tut es oder lasst es!" fauchte Girisha.

Dumbeldore stand kurz davor ebenfalls durch den Portschlüssel zu gehen, nur einzig Minerva hielt ihn zurück davon. Sie überzeugte ihn auch davon seinen Wachposten aufzugeben und ihn Mad-Eye zu überlassen.

Er brauchte Ruhe und er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Minerva zog den Schulleiter mit sich und brachte ihn in seine privaten Räume.

„Minerva, Liebes, ich mach mir große Sorgen!" sprach er müde zu ihr.

„Ich weiß, aber du musst dich trotzdem ausruhen. Außerdem reden wir hier von Severus, wenn er nicht auf sich aufpassen kann, wer dann? Hab vertrauen zu ihm und in seine Fähigkeiten!" versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

Zustimmend nickte er mit dem Kopf. Sie hatte wie immer Recht. Severus Snape war, auch wenn es nur sehr wenigen bekannt war, einer der größten und begabtesten Magier die er kannte.

Sanft lehnte er den Kopf an ihre Brust und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Du kennst mich, ich mache mir ständig Sorgen." Minerva schloss ihn in ihre Arme und küsste seinen Scheitel.

„Es wird alles gut, du wirst es sehen." meinte sei bestimmt und hoffte innerlich, Recht zu behalten.

Severus trat dich an das Gitter, so nahe, dass seine Nase fast einen der Gitterstäbe berührte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich euch küssen möchte. Ich hab es nicht so gerne, wenn man mich anfasst, und schon gar nicht von meinen Feinden." Severus erkannte seinen Fehler sobald die Worte heraus waren.

Girishas Gesicht verhärtete sich. Sie würde ihn töten sobald sie mit ihm fertig war.

„Oh doch ihr werdet oder sie stirbt!" keifte Girisha und wie zu ihrer Bestätigung, begann sich Miranda unter starken Schmerzen zu winden.

Unbemerkt hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezückt und Miranda mit dem Crutio-Fluch belegt. Severus tastete nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab und merkte erst jetzt dessen Verlust.

„Wenn ihr den hier sucht…..", damit hielt sie seinen in die Luft,

„Den habe ich." Ein böses Lächeln umspielte ihren rot geschminkten Mund.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte verloren.

„Gut ich beuge mich euch und ich werde euch küssen, nur tut ihr nichts." bat er. Kaum waren seine Worte heraus, als sich Miranda beruhigte und wieder still lag.

„Gebt mir euer Wort!" forderte Girisha.

„Auf mein Wort ich werde euch küssen!" versprach Severus widerwillig.

Girisha öffnete die Zellentür, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand. Sollte Severus irgendetwas versuchen, würde sie ihn auf der Stelle töten.

Sie trat dicht an ihn heran und hob ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen. Severus beugte sich herab und bevor der Widerwille in ihm siegen konnte, presste er schnell seine Lippen auf ihre.


	14. Chapter 14

15

Girisha schlang eine Hand um seinen Hinterkopf und zog ihn an sich, presste die Lippen fest auf seine. Severus wehrte sich für einen Augenblick, stemmte seine Hände gegen sie, doch dann sanken seine Arme kraftlos herab.

Girisha ließ ihn los. Severus taumelte kurz und ging in die Knie. Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf. Was war geschehen? Wo war er? Was tat er hier? Aber die entscheidende Frage war – Wer war er?

Miranda schmerzte jeder einzelne Knochen. Sie kannte den Crutio-Fluch, nur am eigenen Leib hatte sie ihn bis heute noch nie gespürt. Schwer setzte sie sich auf.

Sie war immer noch von dem Gift in ihrem Körper verwirrt und die schmerzliche Tortur, der Girisha sie ausgesetzt hatte machte es nicht besser. Sie sah Severus am Boden vor Girisha knien. Was ging hier vor? Vorsichtig tastete sie mit ihrem Geist nach seinem.

_Severus! Severus? Sprich mit mir! Was hast du?_, formulierte sie die Worte in ihrem Kopf. Da er ihr nicht antwortete, versuchte sie es laut.

„Severus!?" drang es, noch schwach, über ihre Lippen.

„Er kann dich nicht hören, meine Liebe! Nun ist er mein, für immer, an mich gebunden, bis ich seiner überdrüssig bin!" lachte ihr Girisha ins Gesicht und tupfte ihre Lippen mit einem Taschentuch gründlich ab.

„Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Niemals ist er dein. Nur mit einem faulen Zauber ist es dir gelungen ihn für eine Weile zu blenden, zu täuschen, aber du besitzt ihn nicht!" flüsterte Miranda heiser, dabei legte sie alle Kraft die sie noch hatte, in ihre Stimme, um ihr den nötigen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Girisha hob eine Hand und strich Severus sanft über den Kopf, bewundernd blickte er zu ihr auf. Er sah sie an, als wäre sie der Mittelpunkt in seinem Universum und nahm nichts mehr außer ihr wahr.

„Sag ihr, wem gehörst du!" forderte sie ihn auf.

„Nur dir meine Herrin!" erwiderte er unterwürfig und klang dabei gar nicht wie Snape.

Miranda kam auf die Füße und wankte auf die beiden zu. Wenn er ihr nur einmal in die Augen blickte, würde er die Wahrheit erkennen. Sie musste ihn nur dazu bringen, sie zu sehen und zu hören und der Bann wäre mit Sicherheit gebrochen.

Er liebte sie, dass wusste sie genau.

Süffisant lächelnd meinte Girisha: „Ich lasse dir mit meinem Diener ein paar ungestörte Minuten. Du darfst dich selbst davon überzeugen, dass er mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben will." Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.

Miranda trat dicht vor Severus und ging neben ihm in die Knie. Sanft legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Liebster? Hörst du mich?" wisperte sie ihm zärtlich zu. Widerwillig wendete er den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie an als wäre sie ihm vollkommen fremd.

„Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr von mir? Wohin ist sie gegangen? Meine Göttin ist fort!" jammerte er. Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie seinen Kopf, sie musste ihn dazu bringen sie anzuhören.

„Severus sieh mich an! Das ist nicht deine Göttin. Sie hat dich verzaubert! Sie ist eine böse Hexe! Der da spricht, dass bist nicht du!" versuchte sie in ihn zu dringen.

Doch angewidert schüttelte er ihre Hände ab. Feindselig sah er sie an.

„Ihr seid eine Hexe, nicht sie! Sie ist die Frau die ich liebe und immer lieben werde. Wie könnt ihr es wagen schlecht über sie zu reden. Schert euch fort, ich kann euren Anblick nicht ertragen.", herrschte er sie an, stieß sie fort und erhob sich.

„Aber du liebst mich doch!" hauchte sie verzweifelt.

„Euch lieben? Habt ihr völlig den Verstand verloren? Ich liebe nur eine Frau, eine richtige Frau und die heißt Girisha!" stellte er klar.

Kraftlos sank Miranda in sich zusammen. Das war zuviel. Aus ihrem Körper und ihrer Seele wich alle ihre Kraft. Mit jedem Wort von ihm, auch wenn er eindeutig unter einem Zauber stand, zog sich ihre Brust schmerzhaft zusammen.

Ihn kümmerte das nicht, all seine Sinne waren zu der Tür gerichtet durch die Girisha verschwunden war. Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, kehrte diese zurück und sah die beiden an.

„Nun? Hast du dich von der Wahrheit überzeugt? Er ist nicht mehr länger dein, sondern mein! Für dich ist es an der Zeit zu gehen." meinte sie genießerisch zu Miranda und zu Severus gewandt: „Schaff sie fort! Schick sie durch den Portschlüssel zurück!"

Severus nickte gehorsam mit dem Kopf und packte Miranda fest am Arm. Unsanft zerrte er sie in die Höhe und schleifte sie mit sich. All ihr Flehen, all ihr Bitten stieß bei ihm auf taube Ohren.

Er hörte Miranda nicht zu, sein Denken galt Girisha alleine. Girisha ging ihnen voraus und wies ihm den Weg. Sie führte ihn in ihre Bibliothek und aktivierte den Schlüssel. Zu dritt standen sie davor.

Miranda wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen seinen festen Griff, sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen, aber er war soviel stärker als sie und hielt sie eisern fest. Girisha packte sie an den Haaren und zog sie Richtung Bild.

Miranda stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und widerwillig ging sie Schritt für Schritt auf das Bild zu. Kurz davor ließ Girisha los und gab ihr einen kräftigen Schubs. Miranda stürzte durch das Bild und fiel schwer in Hogwarts auf den Boden, direkt vor Made-Eyes Füße.

Verwundert blickte dieser sie an. Was ging hier vor? Dumbledore hat ihm nur aufgetragen hier Wache zu stehen, sonst nichts.Das es sich um einen Portschlüssel handelte war ihm klar. Aber was ging hier vor?

Umsichtig half er ihr auf die Beine. Sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Was sollte er mit ihr bloß tun? Sein Meister wollte sie unbeschadet, also wäre es das Klügste er verfrachtete sie auf die Krankenstation.

„Wie geht es dir? Ich bringe dich zu Madam Pomfrey.", sprach er sie, so sanft wie ihm möglich war, an.

Innerlich brannte er vor Neugierde, doch er beherrschte sich. War sie gar beim Meister gewesen? Er hätte sie zu gern gefoltert um ihr die Wahrheit zu entreißen, aber wenn das dem dunklen Lord zu Ohren kam, würde dieser ihn schlimm bestrafen.

Auch ihm waren die dummen Gerüchte von seinem angeblichen Tod zu Ohren gekommen, aber das war absurd! Er war unsterblich.

„Nein! Bring mich zu Dumbledore. Bitte!" sprach sie heftig dagegen.

Schwer musste sie sich auf ihn stützen, sie spürte wegen des Gifts und des Crutio-Fluchs jeden Knochen im Leibe, aber was ihr wirklich die Kraft raubte, war Severus abweisendes Verhalten.

Geschwächt stützte sie sich auf seinen Arm und überließ sich ganz seiner Führung. Sie hätte es kaum mitbekommen, wenn er sie ganz woanders hingebracht hätte. Zu sehr war sie mit ihren Gedanken bei Severus.

Sie musste ihn retten. Dieser Schlange würde sie ihn niemals überlassen. Vor Dumbledores Büro angekommen, mussten sie warten bis sich die Tür öffnete, aus einem unbekannten Grund, war die Tür versiegelt.

Verblüfft sah Dumbledore auf Miranda, als sie an Mad-Eyes Arm hereinhumpelte. Fürsorglich begleitete dieser sie zu einem Stuhl und Miranda ließ sich einfach darauf fallen, sie glaubte keine Sekunde mehr stehen zu können.

Albus wollte am liebsten tausend Fragen auf einmal stellen und musste sich selber innerlich zur Geduld ermahnen, sah er doch selbst wie mitgenommen sie war und so wartete er bis sie von sich aus die Stimme erhob.

„Sie hat Severus! Irgendein Zauber liegt auf ihn, er…er hat mich nicht erkannt." traurig senkte sie den Kopf.

Albus setzte sich zu ihr und legte seine Hand behütend auf ihre.

„Miranda erzähl mir alles von Anfang an. Von dem Moment an, als du von Hogwarts verschwunden bist." bat er sie.

An Mad-Eye gewand sagte er freundlich: „ Würdest du bitte Madam Pomfrey zu uns bitten?"

Nur widerwillig verließ Mad-Eye den Raum. Zu gern würde er erfahren von wem Miranda sprach. War sie nicht bei dem dunklen Lord gewesen? Wütend lief er durch die Gänge nach oben auf die Krankenstation.

Es half nichts, auch wenn er den Zorn seines Herrn auf sich lud er musste wissen, was hier vorging. Sobald es niemandem auffiel würde er das Schloss verlassen und zum Versteck Voldemorts aperieren. Vielleicht wusste dieser von den seltsamen Vorgängen auf dem Schloss gar nichts.

„In jener Nacht, gestern? Mir kommt vor als sei ich sehr lange fort gewesen. Nun, ich erinnere mich dass ich auf dem Flur war und auf eine Frau stieß. Ich erwachte in einer Gefängniszelle und da war Peter Pettigrew? Er schien sich an mich zu erinnern. Er war damals in der Schule ein merkwürdiger Junge und ist zu einem merkwürdigen Mann geworden."

Miranda stockte kurz die Stimme. Schon in der Schule war er ihr unsympathisch gewesen und das hat sich nicht geändert. Er war immer hinter James und Sirius hinterher getrottet und alles was die taten fand er cool. Sie atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich darauf Albus alles zu erzählen.

„Dann kam sie – Girisha! Sie war so kalt und verspottete mich. Aus ihren Augen sprach blanker Hass. Sie lachte und sagte mir sie hätte Severus getötet, darauf hin habe ich das Gift getrunken."

Nachdenklich blickte sie zu Boden. Warum hatte sie Girisha nur so schnell geglaubt? Wäre es nicht klüger gewesen zuerst einmal abzuwarten und den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Aussage zu prüfen?

Sie hatte ihr lachend ins Gesicht gesagt, dass sie ihren Geliebten getötet hätte und ohne Zögern glaubte sie ihr und versuchte sich das Leben zu nehmen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Offensichtlich war sie solchen Situationen nicht gewachsen.

In Afrika war das gefährlichste was ihr passieren konnte zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen, oder über der Arbeit die Zeit zu vergessen. Ihr Leben war bisher mehr oder weniger ruhig und ereignislos verlaufen. Das aufregendste in ihrer Welt war Severus.

Mit soviel Bösem konfrontiert zu werden, darauf war Severus vorbereitet, aber nicht sie und er brauchte jetzt dringend Hilfe. Schnell sprach sie weiter.

„Severus kam und rette mich. Ich war noch ganz benommen als Girisha zurückkam. Severus versuchte sie zu provozieren, wollte sie zu einem Fehler hinreißen. Irgendetwas was er sagte reizte sie bis aufs Blut, in ihrer Wut zwang sie Severus sie zu küssen und dann…. und dann war er ganz anders, verändert. Ich….egal was ich sagte, er hatte nur Augen für sie und stieß mich grob weg. Sie schleiften mich zum Portschlüssel und sie warf mich durch. Wir müssen ihm helfen, er braucht dich!" flehte sie.

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Girisha einen Zauber über Severus gelegt hatte, aber welchen? Sie mussten herausfinden, wo Severus sich befand und nur mit dem richtigen Zauber könnten sie ihn von Girishas Bann befreien.

Er würde Miranda noch einmal ausführlich befragen müssen. Viel zu hastig hatte sie gesprochen und einiges hörte sich noch sehr verworren an. Er musste ihr Zeit lassen um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und sie konnte ihren Blick nicht auf einen Punkt fixieren. Das alles, ihre Entführung, das Gift, die fremde Hexe und Severus der verzaubert wurde, dass war zuviel für sie gewesen.

Sie brauchte Schlaf und Ruhe, auch wenn sie die Zeit vielleicht nicht hatten, so musste er sie ihr dennoch gönnen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn den Kopf heben.

Auf sein „Herein!" kam Poppy herein gewuselt und stürmte sofort auf Miranda zu.

Mad-Eye hatte ihr nur erzählt dass es ihr nicht gut ging und war dann verschwunden. Ein seltsamer Mann!

„Was ist mein Kind, was fehlt dir?" fragte sie fürsorglich.

Poppys Nettigkeit ließen Miranda nochmals die Tränen in die Augen steigen, und so übernahm Dumbledore für sie das reden. Kurz umriss er die Situation und Poppy Pomfrey hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.

Sie hatte schon schlimme Wunden auf Grund des Crutio-Fluchs gesehen, er konnte so weit führen, dass die Person auf die er angewendet worden war sogar starb oder endgültig den Verstand verlor.

„Ich werde sie mitnehmen und über Nacht auf der Krankenstation behalten. Wenn alles gut geht, kann sie diese bereits morgen wieder verlassen." Poppy legte einen Arm um Mirandas Schulter und zog sie mit sich.

Willenlos lies sie es mit sich geschehen. Dumbledore bemerkte kaum mehr, dass die beiden sein Zimmer verlassen, er war mit seinen Gedanken schon ganz woanders. Er musste herausfinden, wer Girisha war. Seufzend erhob er sich. Er würde Minerva aufsuchen, gemeinsam würden sie schon herausfinden, wer sie war.

Poppy ging mit Miranda über den Flur und die Treppen nach oben in den Krankenflügel. Unentwegt sprach sie beruhigend auf sie ein. Sie wollte verhindern, dass der Fluch verspätet einen Schock bei ihr auslöste.

Sie passierten mehrere Nischen und Wandteppiche. Hinter einem verbargen sich Harry, Ron und Hermine. Besorgt sahen die drei auf Miranda. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie Schreckliches erlebt hatte, sie sah völlig erschöpft und mitgenommen aus.

Wo war Professor Snape? Noch ein Rätsel, das es für sie zu lösen galt. Kaum waren die beiden vorüber gegangen, schlichen sie sich zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Unterdessen rannte Mad-Eye aus dem Schloss. Niemand würde ihn jetzt, wo alle ganz aufgeregt durch Mirandas Rückkehr und dem fehlen Snape waren, ihn vermissen. Snape!

_Snape war so misstrauisch wie eine alte Katze und fast so hässlich._ Dachte er hämisch.

Verstohlen warf er trotzdem immer wieder einen Blick zurück. Nur weil er sich sicher fühlte, musste das noch lange nicht heißen, dass es so war. Aber er hatte Glück, niemand sah ihn.

Hastig rannte er zu der Stelle von wo aus er aperieren konnte und war im nächsten Augenblick schon verschwunden.

Mad-Eye verandelte sich langsam zurück in Barty Crouch, durch den Vielsafttrank, der Verwandlungen der Gestalt möglich machte, wurde er zu Mad-Eye und konnte ungehindert nach Hogwarts, was ihm als Barty Crouch, Anhänger von Lord Voldemort und eigentlich Insasse des Gefängnisses Askaban, unmöglich gewesen wäre.

Sein braunes Haar trug er streng gescheitelt, er war ein junger, groß gewachsener Mann. Mit seinen braunen Augen suchte er die Umgebung ab, alles war ruhig, zu ruhig. Nervös strich er sich mit der Zungenspitze, gleich einer Schlange, immer wieder über die Lippen.

Von außen sah das baufällige Haus aus wie immer und doch war es, dass sagte ihm sein Gefühl, nicht mehr so wie vorher. Vorsichtig trat er ein und schlich lautlos nach oben. Niemand begegnete ihm.

Das war nicht so ungewöhnlich, außer dem dunklen Lord und Peter Wurmschwanz war niemand hier.. Als er vor Voldemorts Raum stand zögerte er wieder. Von drinnen war kein Laut, kein Geräusch zu hören.

Unruhig hastete sein Blick hin und her. Leise stieß er die angelehnte Tür auf und wartete. Nichts! Kein zischendes Schimpfen und kein Fluch trafen ihn. Merkwürdig! Barty schielte um die Ecke, warf einen unschlüssigen Blick hinein und erschrak.

Niemand war hier. Der Lord war fort. Aber wie war das möglich? Er hätte ihm, seinem treuen Diener, doch bestimmt Bescheid gegeben, oder? Glaubte er, er hätte ihn verraten? Nein! Wenn der dunkle Lord das von ihm dachte wäre er schon längst tot.

Er ging in den Raum und sah sich gründlich um, außer einem kleinen Haufen Asche fand er nichts. Kein Lord, kein Peter, nicht einmal ein Zeichen von Nangini der Schlange, nichts. Was wenn die Gerüchte wahr waren? Wer hatte ihn getötet? Wer war, außer Dumbledore, dazu imstande? Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Er beschloss, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und abzuwarten, da er so mehr über den Verbleib des dunklen Lords in Erfahrung bringen könnte. . Entschlossen zog er eine Flasche aus seiner Tasche und leerte hastig den Inhalt dieser. Sofort setzte die Verwandlung ein und er war wieder Mad-Eye. Schnell humpelte er nach draußen und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück.

Madam Pomfrey gab Miranda, nach dem diese ordentlich gegessen hatte, ein leichtes Schlafmittel. Am anbrechenden Morgen des nächsten Tages erwachte sie ausgeruht und sah die Welt wieder viel klarer.

Sie schob die Decke zurück und wollte sofort zu Dumbledore eilen. Sie musste mit ihm die nächsten Schritte besprechen. Sie musste Severus befreien. Zielstrebig eilte sie zur Tür, nur der kalte Steinfußboden ließ sie innehalten.

In dem Moment öffnete Poppy die Tür und schaute in den Raum. Misstrauisch beäugte sie Miranda, die direkt vor ihr stand.

„Wo willst du hin? Ich habe dich noch nicht entlassen!" fragte sie sie spitz.

„Ich möchte zu Dumbledore. Es muss noch soviel getan werden." erwiderte Miranda.

„Zuerst wird gefrühstückt! Du bestehst sowieso nur mehr aus Haut und Knochen!" bestimmte Madam Pomfrey und schob sie zurück aufs Bett.

Widerstrebend ließ Miranda sich das gefallen, nur so konnte sie sicher sein, dass sie so schnell wie möglich die Krankenstation verlassen konnte, denn ohne Frühstück würde Poppy sie niemals gehen lassen.

Lustlos aß sie die Portion Rührei auf ihrem Teller und trank geistesabwesend ein Paar Schlucke Tee dazu. Erst als sie für Poppys Geschmack genug zu sich genommen hatte, erlaubte diese ihr sich anzukleiden und die Krankenstation zu verlassen.

Schnell eilte sie durch die Gänge, die Treppen hinab bis vor Dumbledores Büro. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht geschlafen, und hatte keine Ahnung, wie es Severus inzwischen ergangen war.

Sie machte sich große Sorgen und Vorwürfe.. Dumbledore erschien verschlafen an der Tür. Es war noch sehr früh und er war bis spät in die Nacht über seinen Büchern gesessen, aber er hatte noch keine Spur von Girisha gefunden und die Zeit lief ihnen davon.

Er ließ sie eintreten und sah sofort, dass zwar ihr Gesicht von der Sorge um Severus geprägt war, sie aber im Vergleich zu gestern deutlich besser, frischer aussah.

Leise seufzte er, schon bald würde er ihr sagen müssen, dass er nichts Neues herausgefunden hatte, eigentlich gar nichts. Er hatte Angst vor ihrem gebrochenen Blick, sie schien alle ihre Stärke verloren zu haben.

Um noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, bat er sie alles noch einmal zu schildern, vielleicht konnte sie sich an ein wichtiges Detail noch erinnern. Miranda saß zusammengekauert auf der Stuhlkante und dachte nach.

Plötzlich erhellten sich ihre Züge, sie erinnerte sich an etwas was Girisha getan hatte und ihr seltsam vorkam.

„Sie betupfte sich als sie mit Severus sprach mit einer durchsichtigen Creme die Lippen, kurz bevor er sie küsste."

Bei dem Gedanken an dem Kuss durchfuhr sie ein schmerzhafter Stich. Er sollte keine andere Frau außer ihr küssen!

„Er sank nach dem Kuss in die Knie und war wie betäubt. Sie aber wischte sich danach rasch die Lippen ab! Das ist es! Sie hat ihn vergiftet!" entfuhr es Miranda triumphierend. Zufrieden blickte Dumbledore sie an.

„Nun wir müssen herausfinden um was für ein Gift es sich handelt. Es muss etwas starkes sein, wenn es in so geringer Dosis so große Wirkung zeigt. Ich werde sofort mit den Nachforschungen beginnen, außerdem müssen wir noch den Aufenthaltsort von Girisha finden. Den Portschlüssel hat sie, nachdem sie dich durchgeschickt hatte, deaktiviert. Der nützt uns nichts mehr." meinte Dumbledore bedauernd.

Auch dafür hatte Miranda die passende Antwort.

„Sphinx! Ich schicke die Sphinx auf die Suche. Sie finden bestimmt ihre Spur. Sphinxe sind alt und klug und hören und sehen mehr als jedes andere Geschöpf!"

Miranda machte sich sofort auf den Weg, je eher sich die Sphinx in die Lüfte erhoben umso schneller kamen sie zu Informationen und zu Severus.

Miranda eilte durch die Halle auf das Portal zu und begegnete dabei Harry und seinen Freunden. Ernst trat ihr der Junge in den Weg und hielt sie auf.

„Morgen Harry! Bitte lass mich vorbei ich habe keine Zeit zu verlieren!" bat sie ihn und stand schon im Begriff ihn zu umgehen.

„Morgen! Können wir dir helfen?" fragte er freundlich.

Konnten Kinder ihr helfen? Warum nicht! Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren! Sie würde alles dafür tun um Severus zu retten.

„Kommt mit! Ihr könnt mir vielleicht wirklich helfen. Ich erzähle es euch auf dem Weg." erwiderte Miranda bestimmt.

Barty lehnte unbemerkt von den vieren hinter einer der Säulen die die Halle säumten und lauschte der Unterhaltung interessiert. Diskret in sicherem Abstand folgte er ihnen. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden was ihnen Miranda zu erzählen hatte.


	15. Chapter 15

16

„Severus!" gurrte Girisha und sofort eilte dieser an ihre Seite, bemüht seiner Göttin jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Liebste?" fragte er unterwürfig.

Wer hätte geahnt, dass ihr das Elixier im kleinen Tiegel eines Tages von so wirksamem Nutzen sein würde? Sie hatte helle Freude an ihrem neuen Spielzeug. Niemals wieder würde sie sich davon trennen.

Nicht nur das Snape gut aussah, seine düstere Aura war, trotz des Mittels das sie ihm verabreicht hatte, spürbar und auch sonst sprach sie sein ganzes düsteres Äußeres an. Er mochte es vielleicht nicht mehr wissen, aber er war wie sie. Er gehörte nicht zu den Guten.

„Bring mir meinen Schal! Mir ist kalt." klagte sie würdevoll und sah dabei aus wie das personifizierte Häufchen Elend.

Ehe sie den Satz ganz beendet hatte eilte Severus schon pflichtbewusst los, und kam in weniger als einer Minute später mit ihrem Schal in den Händen zurück und legte ihr diesen liebevoll um die Schultern.

Besorgt sah er sie an. Er machte sich ständig Sorgen um sie und seine Liebe für sie war das einzige woran er noch dachte, nur an sie. Peter betrachtete das Spiel einerseits mit Freude, denn seinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen so dumm dastehen zu sehen, war für ihn Balsam, anderseits gefiel es ihm gar nicht das Girisha soviel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte.

Ihn beachtete sie kaum noch. Er fristete sein Dasein fast ausschließlich in der Küche und er war doch kein elender Hauself!

Miranda eilte in großen Schritten über die Wiese auf den verbotenen Wald zu. An ihrer Seite liefen Harry, Hermine und Ron her und lauschten dabei ungläubig ihrer abenteuerlichen Geschichte.

„Sie hat ihn irgendwie vergiftet, diese böse Hexe und ich weiß nicht einmal wo er ist!" endete Miranda. Sie waren bei den Sphinxen angekommen.

„Ich werde sie losschicken um Girisha zu suchen. Sie werden sie aufspüren und dann rette ich Severus!" sagte sie bestimmt.

„Was das Gift betrifft, so kann ich helfen." bot sich Hermine an, sie war die klügste und schlaueste Schülerin die Hogwarts seit langem gesehen hatte.

„Ich werde mich gleich in die Bibliothek begeben. Irgendwo wird so ein Mittel schon einmal verwendet worden sein und ich finde es ganz bestimmt." meinte sie zuversichtlich.

„Wir helfen auch!" sagten Harry und Ron fast wie aus einem Munde. Gerührt sah Miranda die drei an.

„Das ist so lieb von euch und ich kann eure Hilfe wirklich gut gebrauchen." Die drei liefen zurück ins Schloss und machten sich an die Arbeit.

Unbemerkt war Barty ihnen gefolgt und hatte versucht sie zu belauschen, aber das war dank der Sphinx unmöglich. Er war schon sehr nahe gewesen, doch dann wurden diese verfluchten Tiere unruhig und so zog er sich hastig zurück. Er würde auf anderem Weg zu seinen Informationen kommen müssen.

Miranda streichelte über das samtene Fell der Sphinx und flüsterte jedem etwas ins Ohr. Wie auf ein Zeichen erhoben sich alle drei Tiere beinahe gleichzeitig in die Lüfte und entschwanden in die Ferne.

Sie würden erst zurückkommen, wenn sie Girisha gefunden hatten. Miranda blickte ihnen noch einen Augenblick nach und schlenderte dann hinab zum See. Automatisch leiteten sie ihre Schritte zu ihrem und Severus Platz.

Sie hatte so große Angst um ihn und konnte ihm nicht helfen. Dieses Wissen fraß unerbittlich an ihr. Innerlich aufgewühlt setzte sie sich auf den großen Stein und sah über den See. Ihre Gedanken begannen zu schweifen und glitten viele Jahre zurück.

Severus hatte sie aus dem Schloss gelockt und ihr die Augen verbunden. Blind wie sie jetzt war, musste sie sich ganz seiner Führung überlassen. Sanft zog er sie mit sich. Sie hatte so eine wage Ahnung wohin er sie bringen würde.

Immer wieder zog sie an seinem Arm und flehte ihn an ihr zu verraten was er vorhatte, doch er weigerte sich standhaft. Es war ihr letzter Sommer in Hogwarts. Die Prüfungen waren schon alle abgeschlossen und sie beide hatten bestanden.

„Severus!" lachte sie, sie vertraute ihm vollkommen und hatte auch keine Angst ihm blind zu folgen.

„Sag doch endlich, was du vor hast. Bitte!" flehte sie erneut, gespielt verängstigt.

Aber er ließ sich nicht erweichen, sondern speiste sie mit einem Kuss ab, den sie freudig erwiderte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und trat leise hinter sie. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr die Augen zu schließen, was sie gehorsam tat, dann zog er ihr die Binde ab.

Er schlang ihr beide Arme um die Taille, beugte sich herab und brachte seinen Kopf auf gleiche Höhe wie den ihren.

„Du kannst jetzt deine Augen wieder öffnen." flüsterte er ihr zärtlich ins Ohr.

Vorsichtig schlug sie sie auf und war überwältigt. Es war eine laue Sommernacht, die letzte die sie in diesem Schuljahr in Hogwarts verbringen würden. Es war bereits dunkel, doch vor ihr erschloss sich ein Lichtermeer.

Unzählige Kerzen warfen ihr sanftes Licht über die Lichtung am See. Mit einem Zauber ließ er sie in der Luft tanzen und so schwebten sie knapp über den Boden und gaben dem Ganzen beinahe etwas unwirklich, überirdisch Schönes.

In Mitten dieses Lichtermeeres lag einladend eine große Decke. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander und sahen hinauf zu den Sternen. Mirandas Handflächen wurden feucht. Sie und Severus hatten schon öfters darüber gesprochen miteinander zu schlafen und heute war es so weit.

Sie wollte, oh ja und wie sie wollte, aber sie hatte noch nie und er auch nicht. Plötzlich nervös und schüchtern senkte er den Kopf. Mit der Zunge strich er über seine trockenen Lippen, sein Hals fühlte sich wie ausgedörrt an. Eine schreckliche Anspannung befiel ihn. Mühsam räusperte er sich.

„Miranda…" krächzte er, ehe er abbrach, sich erneut räusperte

„Miranda ich…..du weißt warum ich dich hierher gebracht habe?" fragte er leise.

Stumm nickte diese mit dem Kopf, sie konnte ihn dabei gar nicht ansehen. Starr sah sie auf den dunklen See hinaus.

„Ich meine du musst nicht. Wenn du nicht willst. Ich…." hier brach er erneut ab.

Er wünschte sich ganz weit weg. Lieber kämpfte er mit 10 Dementoren als das hier. Unsicher fasste sie nach seiner Hand und drückte sie sanft.

„Ich will, Severus." antwortete sie ihm mit heiserer Stimme. Sie fühlte sich als würde sie innerlich vibrieren. Misstrauisch warf ihr Severus einen Blick zu.

„Ganz ehrlich Severus, ich wünsch mir das schon so lange." versicherte sie ihm und es war die Wahrheit.

Severus sah ihr lange in die Augen, wollte ihr so noch die Möglichkeit für einen Rückzug lassen, doch Miranda sah ihn ihrerseits entschlossen an. Sie liebte ihn, nur er sollte ihr erster Liebhaber werden.

Bedächtig näherten sich seine Lippen ihrem Mund. Automatisch schloss sie die Augen und wartete auf den ersehnten Kuss. Als sein Mund auf ihren traf, fingen ihre Lippen an zu prickeln.

Behutsam strich er drüber, spielerisch, neckend, bis sie ihre Lippen leicht öffnete, und sofort umspielte seine Zunge die ihre und ließ ihr die Hitze in die Wangen steigen.

Miranda schlang beide Arme um ihn und ließ sich zurück auf die Decke sinken, Severus mit sich ziehend. Er lag halb auf ihr und sie fand es schön sein Gewicht auf sich zu spüren, ihm so nahe zu sein.

Andächtig strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie war so schön und es kam ihm noch immer einem Wunder gleich, dass sie ihn liebte und nun machte sie ihm ein noch größeres Geschenk.

Dafür würde er sie ewig lieben, dass wusste er. Mit zitternden Fingern begann er die Knöpfe an ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

Tausendmal hatte er sich in seiner Fantasie schon vorgestellt genau das zu tun, aber als nun der ersehnte Augenblick gekommen war, zitterten seine sonst so ruhigen Hände so sehr, dass er es fast nicht schaffte.

Unwillkürlich brach Miranda in Gelächter aus, auch sie war schrecklich nervös genau wie er. Ungläubig schlug sie sich mit einer Hand auf dem Mund. Er hielt sie jetzt sicher für eine alberne dumme Gans. Warum hatte sie nur gelacht?

Unsicher ließ sich Severus neben sie fallen. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt, in seinen Träumen hatte sie ihn mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll angesehen und nicht ausgelacht.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber ich bin so schrecklich nervös." begann sie zaghaft.

Severus brummte nur. Halb erhob er sich.

„Wir sollten gehen und das hier vergessen." meinte er.

Für ihn war die Stimmung kaputt, er wollte nur mehr weg. Ohne ihr einen Blick zu zuwerfen, versuchte er aufzustehen, aber Miranda umfasste fest seinen Arm.

„Nein! Bleib!" bat sie. „Die Nacht ist so schön."

Sanft aber bestimmt drückte sie ihn zurück, bis er auf dem Rücken lag.

„Sie hinauf! Wie schön die Sterne leuchten!" flüsterte sie verführerisch und verteilte dabei kleine Küsse auf seinem Gesicht und Hals.

Er trug heute nur einen dunkles Hemd und eine dunkle Hose, auf den Umhang hatte er verzichtet. Severus schloss die Augen und genoss ihre Zärtlichkeiten. Einen Augenblick zögerte sie, doch dann öffnete sie entschlossen die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd.

Darunter trug er nichts und so sah sie zum ersten Mal seine entblößte Brust. Neugierig betrachtete sie seinen Oberkörper, zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen jede Kontur, jeden Muskelstrang nach.

Ganz versunken strich sie über seine feste warme Haut, er fühlte sich so gut an. Dabei entging ihr fast sein leises Stöhnen. Es erregte ihn wie sie ihn berührte, so als wäre er kostbar und zerbrechlich und zugleich trat ein hungriger Ausdruck in ihre Augen, der ihm zeigte wie sehr ihr gefiel was sie sah.

Sie fand ihn schön. Für Miranda war Severus Körper perfekt. Es drängte sie ihm das Hemd über die Schultern zu streifen. Sie wollte mehr von ihm sehen, mehr von seiner wunderbaren Haut berühren und ihn an sich spüren.

Halb zog sie ihn in die Höhe, halb kam er ihr entgegen und wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen trafen sich in der Mitte ihre Lippen zu einem feurigen Kuss. Keine Unsicherheit war mehr zu spüren, nur mehr Hände die einander suchten, Lippen die einander erforschten und ungeduldiges, erregtes Stöhnen.

Severus riss sich sein Hemd von den Schultern und warf es achtlos weg. Sogleich macht er sich daran auch Miranda aus ihrer Bluse zu helfen. Ein weißer, mit dünnen Spitzen besetzter BH kam zum Vorschein. Heftig hob und senkte sich Mirandas Brust und zog Severus Blick um so mehr auf ihren weichen Busen.

Umständlich versuchte er den Verschluss zu öffnen, bis er wütend kapitulierte. Grimmig befahl er ihr sich umzudrehen und willig gehorchte sie. Entschlossen zückte er seinen Zauberstab und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war das Ding offen.

Zufrieden mit sich legte er den Zauberstab beiseite. Miranda wandte sich wieder um zu ihm, auf den Lippen ein Lächeln. Das war ihr Severus, er hatte für alles eine Lösung. Er bemerkte ihr Lächeln gar nicht, sein Blick war von ihren entblößten Brüsten gefangen genommen.

Plötzlich befangen, wollte sie sich mit ihren Händen bedecken, aber das ließ er nicht zu. Er umfasste ihre Handgelenke und hielt sie fest.

„Verbirg dich nicht vor mir. Du bist so schön." sagte er ernst und senkte den Kopf auf eine ihrer Brustspitzen.

Sanft nahm er sie in den Mund und küsste sie. Zärtlich umkreiste er die Spitze mit der Zunge. Zufrieden spürte er wie sie sich unter seinen Berührungen hart wurde. Ein Stöhnen drang über Mirandas Lippen.

Er ließ ihre Hände los um damit beide Brüste umschließen zu können. Mirandas Hände glitten seinen Rücken hinab und streichelten seine Haut. Sie genoss es von ihm berührt und gestreichelt zu werden.

Sie wollte seine Hände auf jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers spüren. In ihrem Schoß begann es zu pochen, von hier breitete sich die Hitze über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Severus strich andächtig über ihre Brüste und knetete sie mit den Händen, was ihr, wie er ihrem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck entnahm, gefiel.

Ungeduldig nestelte sie am Bund seiner Hose rum, sie wollte ihn ganz sehen und konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Severus drückte Miranda sanft nach hinten bis sie wieder auf dem Rücken lag.

Schnell öffnete er seine Hose und schob sie sich mit samt seiner Unterwäsche über die Hüften. Verlegen betrachtete Miranda seine Körpermitte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie einen erigierten Penis gesehen.

Fasziniert und befangen zugleich betrachtete sie ihn. Er erinnerte so wie er dastand an ein vollblütiges Pferd, anmutig, schön, graziös, temperamentvoll, so war er. Seine Unruhe war spürbar, greifbar.

Rasch kam er zu ihr und begann auch ihr die restliche Kleidung abzustreifen. Zuerst öffnete er ihren Rock und zog in ihr über die Hüften. Nun trug sie außer einem weißen Baumwollslip nichts mehr.

Zart küsste er ihre Lippen, erforschte aufs Neue ihren Mund, dabei streichelte und liebkoste er mit den Händen ihren Körper. Sie ließ auch ihre Hände über ihn gleiten. Vor seinem Penis hielt sie kurz inne.

Auch er hielt unbewusst die Luft an, er wollte ihre Hände genau da spüren. Sanft umschloss sie ihn und streichelte ihn zärtlich. Severus wurden die Knie weich unter ihren Berührungen.

Lange würde er diesem Ansturm auf seine Sinne nicht mehr standhalten, er musste ihr Einhalt gebieten, sonst würde es vorbei sein, ehe es begonnen hatte. Entschlossen packte er ihre Hand und zog sie weg. Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

„Mein Liebling, wenn du da weitermachst ist es vorbei, bevor ich in dir bin." meinte er neckend.

„Oh!" hauchte sie und errötete tief.

Vorsichtig streifte er ihr nun auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück ab. Nun war sie wie er nackt. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete er sie. Er konnte sich nicht genug statt sehen an ihr. Sie war perfekt.

Alles an ihr war einfach nur schön. Zögernd strich er mit der Hand über ihren Oberschenkel bis er am Zentrum ihrer Lust angekommen war. Sanft begann er sie dort zu stimulieren.

Immer wieder streichelte er zärtlich über ihre Scham und fühlte die Feuchtigkeit an seinen Fingern, sie war bereit für ihn. Behutsam schob er sich über sie und begann langsam in sie einzudringen.

Miranda schlang ihre Arme um ihn, hieß ihn willkommen, wollte ihn in sich spüren. Ihr konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen.

Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn, er hatte gelesen, dass das erste Mal für eine Frau sehr schmerzhaft sein konnte und so versuchte er sich so lange wie möglich zurück zu halten, aber Mirandas war so ungestüm, machte es ihm schier unmöglich und so glitt er mit einem festen Stoß ganz in sie.

Heftig sog Miranda aufgrund des plötzlichen Schmerzes die Luft ein und wollte Severus von sich stoßen. Beruhigend sprach er auf sie ein.

„Schsch. Der Schmerz ist gleich vorbei, ich verspreche es." versicherte er ihr keuchend.

Tief atmete sie ein. Der Schmerz begann tatsächlich nach zu lassen, was blieb war ein Gefühl von Lebendigkeit wie sie es nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Severus war in ihr, auf ihr und füllte sie und ihr Denken vollständig aus.

Genau das war es. Genau in diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich zum ersten Mal vollkommen, durch ihn. Miranda umfasste mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Liebe mich!" flüsterte sie an seinen Lippen und hob ihm ihre Hüften entgegen.

Stöhnend begann er sich zu bewegen und fand schnell ihren gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Zusammen erklommen sie zum ersten Mal den Gipfel der Lust. Erschöpft sank er auf sie und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.

Zu bewegt um zu sprechen lag er einfach nur da und atmete tief den ihr so eigenen Duft ein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er wirklich und wahrhaftig glücklich. Sie machte ihn glücklich.

Seufzend wand Miranda sich ab, zu erdrückt von dieser Erinnerung. Es schmerzte ihn in Gefahr zu wissen und nichts tun zu können. Sie hätte mit den Sphinxen mitfliegen sollen.

Hoch in der Luft konnte sie klarer denken, auch wenn ihre Augen nicht so scharf waren wie die der Sphinx, so hätte sie doch Ausschau halten können nach ihm. Alles wäre besser als dieses ungewisse Warten.

Was er wohl gerade erleiden musste, wie die Fremde ihn quälte? Gegen dieses Gift war er machtlos. Sorgen umschatten ihr Gesicht und ließen sie älter aussehen. Von hinten näherte sich Barty.

Schon eine ganze Weile hatte er sie beobachtet. Geschmeidig wie eine Schlange trat er an ihre Seite. Miranda schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch, sie hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören.

„Mad-Eye? Ich hab dich gar nicht gehört. Was treibt dich hierher?" fragte sie ihn freundlich und versuchte dabei ihre Angespanntheit zu verbergen. Aus einem unbestimmten Grund wollte sie nicht, dass er von ihrem Kummer erfuhr.

„Ich hab dich zum See gehen sehen und du sahst so traurig aus, da dachte ich mir ich leiste dir Gesellschaft." erwiderte er und beobachtete sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augen verschlagen.

Miranda wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Heute wirkte er so bedrohlich auf sie. Er war so anders, aber sie konnte es nicht näher definieren.

„Keine Sorge mir geht's gut. Ich hab nur ein bisschen nachgedacht, das ist alles." meinte sie wegwerfend.

Er glaubte ihr nicht, das erkannte sie sofort, aber da war noch etwas. Er sah sie so böse an, so als würde er ihr gleich Gewalt antun. Immer weiter wich sie vor ihm zurück, versuchte soviel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen.

„Ich sollte jetzt auch zurück zum Schloss gehen. Dumbledore erwartet mich bereits." lügte sie ihn an.

Sie wollte nur mehr fort von hier, aus seiner Nähe entfliehen. Er war ihr mit einmal unheimlich, fremd, so als wäre er jemand ganz anderes. Barty ließ sie ziehen, noch wagte er nicht Hand an sie zu legen. Er wollte seinen Status hier in Hogwarts nicht aufs Spiel setzten.

„Schon gut, wenn du gehen musst." rief er ihr noch freundlich zu, aber selbst das klang falsch in ihren Ohren.

Hastig eilte sie vom See fort auf das Schloss zu und trat schnell ein. Drinnen war sie von Schülern umgeben, es war Sonntag und viele drängten nach draußen, wollten sich an der frischen Luft bewegen.

Es verging ein Woche, ohne ein Zeichen von Severus oder Girisha oder den Sphinxen. Miranda war dem Wahnsinn nahe, kaum noch ertrug sie das Nichtstun zu dem sie sich hier in Hogwarts verdammt fühlte.

Auch hatte noch niemand herausgefunden, um was für ein Gift es sich handeln konnte. Dumbeldore hatte sich allerdings an ein Rezept erinnert, das Severus ihm gegeben hatte, bevor er Miranda suchen gegangen war. Es war ein allgemeines Gegengift, und könnte auch bei Severus wirken, allerdings war es nicht einfach herzustellen.

„Es gibt da vielleicht eine Möglichkeit." begann Dumbledore. „Hermine Granger ist in diesem Fach die begabteste Schülerin. Sie könnte es mit unserer Hilfe schaffen." schlug er vor.

Hermine war sofort damit einverstanden, und stürzte sich in die Arbeit, die alles andere als einfach war. Die nervös auf und ab laufende Miranda machte es ihr nicht leichter und war ihr keine sehr große Hilfe.

Den ersten Sud den sie aufsetzte musste sie wegschütten, doch beim zweiten Anlauf klappte es. Nun musste dieser Trank nur noch zwei Wochen stehen, erst dann würde er fertig sein.

Dankbar fiel Miranda Hermine um den Hals. Den Trank selbst hütete sie wie ihren Augapfel, denn vielleicht war er der Schlüssel zu ihrem Severus.

Am späten Nachmittag kehrte eine der Sphinxen zurück und brachte aufregende Neuigkeiten. Sie hatte etwas gefunden, es war nur nicht ganz klar, was. Miranda beschloss am kommenden Morgen aufzubrechen und sich zeigen zu lassen, was die Sphinx entdeckt hatte.

Dumbledore deckte sie mit unzähligen Ratschlägen ein und wollte am liebsten mitkommen. Er wusste, dass sie keine außergewöhnlich begabte Hexe war und gegen eine böse Macht, wie es sich offensichtlich bei dieser Girisha handelte, sicher nicht gewachsen.

Nichts hatten sie über sie herausgefunden. Die wagen Informationen die sie hatten, hatten nicht gereicht. Sie war wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Scheinbar aus dem Nichts war sie aufgetaucht, so als hätte es sie vorher gar nicht gegeben. Er hatte an alle Freunde und Bekannte die ihm einfielen eine Eule geschickt, doch niemand wusste etwas. Sie war ein Phantom.

Am anbrechenden Morgen traf sie sich noch einmal mit Dumbledore in seinem Büro. Er gab ihr ein paar Heilkräuter mit und sie packte sie in ihren Beutel. Außerdem schärfte er ihr ein, bei der kleinsten Unsicherheit oder Gefahr auf der Stelle umzukehren und zurückzukommen.

Auf keinem Fall sollte sie im Alleingang ihr Leben riskieren. Miranda versprach es Halbherzig, nicht gewillt umzukehren, sollte sie tatsächlich Severus finden. Sie zog sich ihren Umhang fest um die Schultern und verabschiedete sich von Albus.

Ernst sah er ihr nach, als sie die Stufen hinab lief, die Halle durchquerte und das Schloss verließ. Sie eilte über die feuchte Wiese zu der Sphinx. In der Nacht waren auch die anderen beiden zurückkehrt. Sie schienen bereits auf sie zu warten. Sanft strich sie ihnen über ihr Fell.

Sie wusste nicht ob es richtig war, sie solch großer Gefahr auszusetzen, aber sie brauchte sie, ohne sie würde sie es nicht schaffen. Die Sphinx schubst sie beruhigend an und Miranda schwang sich auf ihren Rücken.

Sie gebot den anderen beiden hier zu bleiben. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren unterdessen auch gekommen. Sie wollten sich von Miranda verabschieden und ihr Glück wünschen.

Gerührt winkte sie ihnen zu ehe sich der Sphinx mit ihr in die Lüfte schwang. Für sie begann eine Reise ins Ungewisse. Eine Reise von der sie hoffte mit Severus zurück zu kehren.


	16. Chapter 16

17

Stürmische Winde begleiteten sie auf ihrer Reise. Es war als würde selbst das Wetter ihren Aufruhr fühlen. Sie hielt sich dicht am Hals der Sphinx.

Von der Sphinx hatte sie erfahren wohin ihre Reise ging. Nach Bulgarien.

Girisha lebte dort in einem dunklen, mächtigen Turm. Kein Mensch und auch kein Magier konnten ihn sehen. Sie hatte ihn gut verborgen, aber nicht gut genug, für einen Sphinx blieb er sichtbar.

Viele Stunden waren sie unterwegs. Viele Stunden wo sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine war. Ihre größte Sorge war, dass sie zu spät kam oder das sie es nicht schaffte, dass der Wille Severus zu befreien nicht reichte.

Ihr Herz pochte heftig. Sie würde alles tun um ihn zu befreien, sie würde für ihn alles tun. Nie wieder würde sie ihn im Stich lassen, egal wie hoch der Preis für sie war.

Durch Feigheit hatte sie ihn damals verloren und mit viel Glück und Liebe hatte sie von ihm eine zweite Chance bekommen und von keiner Hexe der Welt ließ sie sich die nehmen, ihn wegnehmen.

Sie würde für Severus sterben. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich an alles was mit Verteidigung zu tun hatte zu erinnern. Das meiste hatte ihr Severus beigebracht. Er lachte sie oft aus, wenn er sie mit dem Zauberstab hantieren sah. „Du mit deinem albernen Zauberstabgefuchtel!" neckte er sie oft.

Wenn sie wüsste, dass er einen ähnlichen Spruch für seine Schüler auf Lager hatte.

„Ach Severus!" seufzte sie. Von ihm getrennt zu sein, tat ihr furchtbar weh. Immer noch verstand sie sich selbst nicht, wie konnte sie ohne ihn 16 Jahre leben? Jetzt glaubte sie ohne ihn sterben zu müssen.

Miranda hielt sich selber für ein albernes Ding. Endlich neigte sich die Sphinx nach unten. Sie waren an ihrem Ziel angelangt. Girishas schwarzer Turm!

Die Sphinx landete auf einer weiten offenen Wiese. Nichts schien es hier zu geben, nur unendliche Weite. Mit dem Kopf wies sie sie geradeaus.

„Dort?" fragte Miranda nach.

Sie konnte nichts sehen. Zustimmend nickte die Sphinx mit seinem Haupt. Unschlüssig stand Miranda da. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Mutlos betrachtete sie die leere Ebene vor sich.

Wie klein sie sich plötzlich fühlte. Sie war nicht wie Severus oder Dumbledore die hatten für solche Fälle einen geeigneten Plan, aber sie. Ein böses Lachen hallte durch das Nichts.

Sie war da. Die Sphinx hatte Recht. Miranda spürte die Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Girisha!" rief sie laut in die Richtung wo sie den Turm vermutete.

Wie aus dem nichts nahm er Form und Gestalt an. Der schwarze Turm offenbarte sich ihren Augen. Auf den Zinnen ganz oben stand Girisha und sah ungläubig herab.

„Was willst du hier? Sei froh das ich dir dein Leben gelassen habe und verschwinde!" rief sie herablassend zu ihr.

Miranda lag schon einen Antwort auf der Zunge, da trat Severus neben Girisha. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein. Gott sei dank er war am Leben und unversehrt. Verzweifelt suchte sie seine Augen, wünschte er würde sie ansehen, doch er würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Tränen glitzerten an ihren Wimpern, mühsam hielt sie sie zurück. Es tat so weh, so unendlich weh Severus vertraut an ihrer Seite zu sehen. Er gehörte doch zu ihr! Aber er sah sie nicht an.

Müde senkte sie ihr Haupt. Was tat sie hier? Ihr Verstand schrie ihr zu ihren Augen nicht zu trauen und doch hob sie erneut den Kopf, ließ den Schmerz der sie bis in die letzte Faser ihres Körpers traf zu.

Liebvoll neigte er sich zu Girisha. Nun rollte doch eine Träne, die sie so mühsam zu unterdrücken versuchte, über ihre Wange. Wütend wischte sie sie weg. Sie wollte nicht weinen, wollte keine Schwäche zeigen.

Hochmütig sah Girisha von ihrem Turm herab. Ihr höhnischer Blick schien ihr zuzurufen. Was tust du jetzt? Du bist nichts und du kannst mir nichts tun!

Sie hatte Recht! Sie war nicht so stark wie sie. Wie absurd erschienen ihr die Worte von Dumbledore, die er ihr noch vor ihrer Abreise zu ihr sagte.

„Die Liebe verleiht dir die höchste Macht. Kein Zauber ist mächtiger, als die Liebe!"

Nun stand sie hier gedemütigt, mutlos. Wie sollte sie alleine den Turm überwinden und Severus den Fängen Girishas entreißen? Unheilvoll kreiste eine Elster über ihrem Kopf und krächzte zornig auf sie herab.

Bösartiges Lachen schallte vom Turm zu ihr. Girisha lachte sie aus. Sie hatte längst erkannt, dass ihr Miranda nicht gefährlich werden konnte. Wie auch? Miranda lehnte sich an die Sphinx um ihre tröstende Nähe zu spüren.

Alle Kraft war aus ihr gewichen. Alle ihre Gefühle erloschen ins nichts. Sie fühlte gar nichts, nur Leere in sich. Sie wünschte sich stark zu sein, mächtig zu sein um ihm helfen zu können. Und da war es.

Der Hauch eines Gedanken manifestierte sich in ihren Kopf und wurde klar fassbar. Miranda richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf. Ernst und entschlossen sah sie hoch in das Gesicht Girishas.

Severus ignorierte sie, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, verbat sich jeden Gedanken an ihn. Sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf. Sie wusste was sie tun konnte.

„Ich rate dir gut Severus frei zu lassen, ansonsten wirst du es bereuen!" Stieß sie zornig über die Lippen und hoffte insgeheim, dass sie keine leere Drohung ausstieß.

Das was sie vorhatte, hatte sie noch nie getan. Noch nie bewusst getan. Spöttisch betrachtet Girisha sie und ihre Stimme troff vor Hohn.

„Was, du willst mir drohen!? Verschwinde ehe ich dich zerquetsche wie eine lästige Fliege!"

Das gab für Miranda den Ausschlag. Sie schloss die Augen sammelte sich, aber vor allem ihre Gefühle. Holte sie alle aus den verborgenen Verstecken ihres Geistes, ließ sie in sich wachsen.

Dachte an all ihre Wut, den Schmerz, die Trauer um Lily und James. Dachte an die Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, an ihre Eltern und an den Tag an dem sie Severus verließ und das Wiedersehen.

Sie spürte wie es in ihr tobte und brodelte. Erst dann öffnete sie die Augen, sah mitten in das Gesicht von Severus und entflammte somit das stärkste aller Gefühle zu dem sie fähig war.

Noch hielt sie sie fest, doch ein Lächeln, eine Hand die sich vertraut über Severus Arm schob, gaben ihr den Rest. Ohne sie steuern zu können, ließ sie sie los.

Selbst das Gras unter ihren Füßen neigte sich dem Ansturm ihrer Gefühle. Diese brannten sich gleich einer Welle fort zum Turm und schwemmte über ihn hinweg. Mit voller Wucht trafen sie Girisha.

Völlig unvorbereitete wäre sie beinahe zu Boden gestürzt und nur dadurch dass sie sich an Severus Arm festkrallte, konnte sie es verhindern.

„Was?" hauchte sie verblüfft.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Sturm an Gefühlen von der kleinen unscheinbaren Person, die sich so dreist und doch so nichts sagend vor ihrem Turm aufgebaut hatte, kommen könnte.

Selbst die Sphinx wich zurück und erhob sich in die Lüfte, so als könnte auch sie dieser Wucht an Emotionen nicht standhalten. Ihre Elster hatte sich Schutz suchend im Turm verborgen.

Girisha brach auf den Zinnen zusammen. Was war das? Sie fühlte so viele Gefühle auf einmal. Sie liebte plötzlich ihren Sklaven und sie war wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie soviel Leid über ihn und Miranda gebracht hatte.

Sie empfand Trauer für Menschen die sie nicht gekannt hatte und Schmerz krampfte ihr schwarzes Herz zusammen.

Mühsam kroch sie auf allen vieren zu ihrem Zauberstab, der auf den Boden gerollt war und hielt ihn mit beiden Händen vor sich ausgestreckt, so als versuchte sie damit den unsichtbaren Feind in ihrem Körper zu bekämpfen.

Aber der Zauberstab würde ihr nichts nützen. Der Kampf fand in ihrem inneren statt und dagegen würde sie sich nicht verteidigen können.

Miranda schritt auf den Turm zu. Entschlossen suchte sie den Eingang, aber er war an allen Seiten gleichmäßig glatt. Es gab keine Tür. Verzweifelt sucht sie nach einem besonderen Stein, eine Vertiefung, irgendetwas, dass ihr zeigte wo sie hineinkam.

Sie klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf jeden Stein, den sie erreichen konnte und das Glück war auf ihrer Seite. Sie traf den richtigen. Die Steine vor ihr schwangen nach innen und gaben den Blick auf einen hohen großen Raum frei.

Einen Moment zögerte sie, sah sich vorsichtig um und trat dann ein. Den Zauberstab hielt sie vor sich, auch wenn er ihr kaum von nutzen war, so wusste das außer ihr nur Severus und sie bezweifelte das er sich in seinem Momentanen Zustand daran erinnerte. Im inneren wand sich eine Treppe nach oben. Ohne Zögern folgte sie dieser.

Ungehindert stieg Miranda Stufe für Stufe nach oben und erreichte die erste Ebene. Peter hatte sich in der Küche verschanzt. Zusammengekauert lag er am Boden. Umklammerte mit den Händen seine Beine und wiegte sich hin und her.

Leise wimmerte er: „Ich fühle nichts! Ich fühle nichts!" und doch er fühlte, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Auch er hatte diese grässlichen Gefühle gespürt. Er hatte Severus geliebt!

All dieses Leid und die Wut die in ihm nach wie vor tobten, machten ihn ganz schwindelig. Doch am meisten traf ihn die Schuld. Damit wurde er nicht fertig und drohte den Verstand zu verlieren. Verächtlich blickte sie ihn an.

„Das geschieht dir Recht!" flüsterte sie und überlies ihn seinem Schicksal, vorher belegte sie ihn noch mit einem Zauber, der ihn bewegungsunfähig machte.

Sie kehrte zurück zu den Stufen und setzte ihren Weg nach oben fort. Die nächste Ebene brachte sie in eine sehr gut ausgestattete Bibliothek. Das würde Severus gut gefallen. Dachte sie. Eine kurze Durchsuchung des Raumes zeigte ihr, auch dieser war leer.

„Severus ich komme zu dir!" flüsterte sie.

Sie wandte sich ab und stieg noch weiter nach oben auch der nächste Raum wäre nach Severus Geschmack, ein riesiges Labor mit unzählig exotischen Tränken und Kräutern und was da sonst noch in den Gläsern schwamm, worüber Miranda lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.

Auch hier war niemand. Sie stieg die restlichen Stufen nach oben und war in Girishas Schlafkammer. Von dort führte eine Tür hinaus auf die Zinnen. Entschlossen folgte sie dieser. Draußen bot sich für sie ein schmerzhafter Anblick.

Severus kniete neben Girisha und strich ihr fürsorglich über ihr Gesicht, dabei hielt er ihre Hand fest in seiner. Girisha wimmerte lautlos vor sich hin.

Alles, jeder klare Gedanke war wie weggefegt aus ihrem Hirn, sie nahm nur mehr Mirandas Emotionen wahr, war erfüllt von diesen und die drohten sie zu ersticken. Miranda trat auf die beiden zu und entwand Girisha den Zauberstab aus den verkrampften Händen.

„Lass ihn gehen!" knurrte sie.

„Was?" fragte diese nach, sie verstand nicht.

„Gib ihn frei, auf dich wird er hören!" erwiderte Miranda verbittert und begann ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Girisha merkte das der Ansturm auf ihre Sinne abnahm. Schwach richtete sie sich auf, den Kopf auf die Brust gesenkt.

„Sag es!" wiederholte Miranda. Kraftlos nickte Girisha.

„Severus!" krächzte sie geschwächt. Miranda wartete, aber sie sagte nicht mehr.

„Tu es!" befahl sie herrisch.

„Severus!" sagte Girisha erneut. „Du bist frei! Geh mit ihr!" befahl sie ihm.

Aufgeregt richtete Miranda sich auf. Girisha sank erschöpft zu Boden, in ihrem Kopf herrschte wüstes durcheinander. Erneut versuchte sie einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" fragte sie leise.

Auf sie wurden schon alle erdenklichen Flüche ausgesprochen und mit den meisten war sie auch persönlich in Berührung gekommen, aber so etwas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Es war das pure Grauen soviel auf einmal fühlen zu müssen.

Severus erhob sich und stand einfach da. Miranda konnte den Impuls sich in seine Arme zu stürzen gerade noch verhindern, seine kalten Augen hielten sie zurück. Er war ihr Severus und doch nicht. Vor ihr stand nur Severus Hülle, sein Geist seine Seele waren tief unter dem Gift verborgen.

Tränen rannen ihr über diesen Anblick über ihr Gesicht, dass Schmerzte sie am meisten. Sie hatte sich geschworen ihm nie wieder weh zu tun und nun wurde sie dazu gezwungen.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Liebster, aber glaube mir es ist nur zu deinem Besten." wisperte sie. Sie trat noch einmal dicht an Girisha heran und beugte sich hinab zu ihr.

„Ich sollte dich für das was du Severus und mir angetan hast töten, aber ich bin keine Mörderin. Ich werde dich dem Gesetzt übergeben. Vielleicht schadet dir ein Aufenthalt in Askaban nicht." damit erhob sie sich, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und Girisha war am ganzen Körper gefesselt.

Sie sah aus verschnürt wie eine Mumie. Severus führte sie vor sich her nach unten. Solange das Gift wirkte konnte sie ihm nicht trauen. Bei der Küche angelangt, sah sie nach Peter. Er lag noch genauso da wie sie ihn verlassen hatte.

Dieser schleimige Käfer hatte sicher auch ein Verbrechen begangen, für das er Strafe verdiente. Erst dann verließ sie mit Severus den Turm. Draußen wartete die Sphinx bereits auf sie. Überrascht beäugte er Severus.

„Wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurück bringen!" befahl sie der Sphinx.

Leise murmelte sie ein paar Worte und in wenigen Sekunden war Severus sorgfältig in Tücher eingewickelt. Sanft strich sie über sein Gesicht.

„Verzeih mir, aber es muss sein!" flüsterte sie zärtlich.

Der hasserfüllte Blick den ihr Severus darauf hin zu warf, traf sie bis ins Mark. Auch wenn sie sich zum hundertsten Mal sagte, dass er nicht er selbst war und unter dem Bann eines Giftes stand, so tat es doch unheimlich weh.

Die Sphinx packte mit ihren Klauen die Enden der Tücher und kaum war Miranda auf seinen Rücken geklettert, erhob sie sich in die Lüfte. Der Flug zurück nach Hogwarts kam ihr noch viel länger vor, als die Reise hierher. Nach vielen Stunden landeten sie direkt vor den Toren des Schlosses.

Miranda hatte Severus noch nicht ganz aus den Tüchern befreit, da eilten schon Albus und Minerva herbei, dicht gefolgt von Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Gott sei dank, seid ihr unbeschadet zurück!" rief Albus aus. Severus lag am Boden und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Misstrauisch beäugte Albus ihn.

„Ihr seid doch unbeschadet?" fragte er nach.

„Doch, aber bei ihm wirkt immer noch das Gift!"

„Bringen wir ihn ins Schloss hinein und auf die Krankenstation! Vielleicht kann Poppy ihm helfen, wir werden sehen." bestimmte Albus und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Wie von Geisterhand schwebte Severus ins Schloss und hoch in die Krankenstation, doch Poppy konnte ihm nicht helfen. Da das Gift unbekannt war, wusste sie nicht was sie ihm als Gegengift verabreichen sollte.

„Nun gut dann müssen wir warten, bis der Trank bereit ist oder das Gift von selbst seine Wirkung verliert!" beschloss Dumbledore.

Miranda stand nachdenklich daneben. In ihrem Kopf begann eine Idee zu reifen, die umso länger sie darüber nach dachte, umso vernünftiger schien ihr der Gedanke. Sie atmete tief durch und teilte ihn Albus mit.

„Ich würde ihn gerne fortbringen vom Schloss. Ich kenne einen Ort wo ich mich ganz auf ihn konzentrieren kann und er seine Ruhe hat. Wenn der Trank bereit ist, könntest du ihn mir dorthin schicken. Ich denke nicht, dass Severus möchte, dass ihn allzu viele so sehen." schloss sie ihren Gedankengang.

Albus hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und schwieg. Eine Weile schritt er nachdenklich vor dem Krankenbett von Severus auf und ab. Mit seiner Hand zupfte er dabei in seinem Bart, dann blieb er stehen.

„Du willst ihn nach Avalon bringen?" fragte er sie unvermittelt. Verblüfft sah Miranda ihn an.

„Woher…? Egal! Ja, ich….wir waren uns dort immer sehr nahe und meist auch glücklich." erwiderte sie. Zustimmend nickte Albus mit dem Kopf.

„Gut! Ich denke auch dass es das Beste für ihn wäre, aber versprich mir vorsichtig zu sein. Dieses Gift in seinem Körper macht ihn zu einem anderen, er könnte dich verletzten, oder sich selbst." beschwor er sie.

„Ich werde auf ihn und mich gut acht geben!" versprach sie und eilte davon um ihre und Severus Sachen, die sie benötigen würden, zu packen.

Dabei wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie noch nie in seinem Kleiderschrank herumgewühlt hatte. Eine irgendwie aufregende Erfahrung. Das war etwas sehr persönliches, fand sie. Auch wenn Severus Schrank ausschließlich schwarze Kleidung enthielt.

Sorgfältig und liebevoll packte sie seine Sachen ein, bei seinem Umhang hielt sie kurz inne und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin.

Auch wenn ihr klar war, dass das albern war, so übte sein Geruch auf sie eine beruhigende Wirkung aus und machte ihr Mut. Bei ihren Sachen war sie weniger genau und so stand sie kaum eine Stunde fertig gepackt auf der Krankenstation.

„Ich werde mit ihm auf die Insel aperieren. Eines noch bevor wir gehen. Girisha und Peter habe ich gefesselt in ihrem Turm zurück gelassen." erzählte sie Dumbledore und nannte ihm den Ort wo sie zu finden waren. Albus packte sie sanft an ihrem Arm.

„Warte, wie ist es dir gelungen sie zu überwinden?" fragte er.

„Ich habe meinen Gefühlen freien lauf gelassen." antwortete sie ihm matt.

„Und du hast geglaubt deine Fähigkeit sei dein Fluch! Ich habe dich immer davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass es eine Gabe, ein Geschenk ist." meinte er.

„Für alles gibt es einen Sinn auch wenn es im ersten Moment anders scheint. Deine Gabe hat euch das Leben gerettet." Mit diesen Worten versuchte er sie erneut dazu zu bringen ihre Fähigkeit als etwas Gutes anzunehmen.

Wortlos nickte Miranda, sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt. Die Gespräche von früher mit Dumbledore fielen ihr ein. Er hatte beständig versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, ihre Gabe anzunehmen. Damals konnte und wollte sie es nicht.

Zu sehr war sie deswegen verletzt worden und oft hatte sie sich gewünscht einfach normal zu sein. Bei der Arbeit hatte sie gelernt ihre Fähigkeit bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu nutzen, aber in sehr eingeschränkter Form und nur in zusammen arbeit mit der Sphinx.

Noch nie hatte sie diese Fähigkeit bewusst und im vollen Ausmaß eingesetzt. Wenn sie daran dachte wie sich Girisha und Peter am Boden wanden, erschreckte sie das zutiefst.

„Das ist keine Gabe, Albus, sondern eine Waffe. Du hast nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe. Auch wenn die beiden es verdient hatten, ich möchte nie wieder gezwungen sein sie einsetzten zu müssen." Meinte sie tonlos, dann wandte sie sich Severus zu.

Poppy hatte ihm ein leichtes Schlafmittel gegeben. Friedlich schlafend lag er da. Liebevoll umschloss sie seine Hände.

„Liebster ich bringe dich auf unsere Insel und verspreche das alles wieder gut wird!" redete sie leise auf ihn ein.

Diesmal legten sie ihn auf eine Trage und transportierten ihn auf dieser nach unten. Über die Wiese zum Aperierplatz begleitete sie Dumbledore. Misstrauisch verfolgte Mad Eye die drei. Ihm hatte natürlich keiner etwas gesagt. Wütend schlich er ihnen nach. Er würde die Wahrheit schon herausfinden.

Bevor Miranda mit Severus verschwand, sagte sie noch zu Dumbledore.

„Sei mir bitte nicht böse, ich weiß du meinst es gut mit mir." Dann drückte sie den alten Mann kurz an sich. Gerührt betrachtete er sie.

„Du bist einer der sanftmütigsten Menschen die ich kenne und du hast Recht, bevor eine Fähigkeit als Waffe genutzt wird, sollte man sie lieber gar nicht nutzen."

„Danke!" flüstere sie noch und dann waren die beiden verschwunden.

Dumbledore kehrte zum Schloss zurück und war überrascht Mad-Eye auf dem Weg anzutreffen.

„Albus!" rief dieser erstaunt aus.

„Was machst du hier?" setzte er gleich die Frage nach.

„Ich habe mich von Severus und Miranda verabschiedet, die beiden gehen auf eine kurze Reise." Mad-Eye wuselte neben Dumbledore her zurück ins Schloss.

Wütend presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Dieser alte Fuchs würde ihm nichts verraten.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Severus auf einer Trage lag. Ist er krank?" wagte er erneut einen Vorstoß.

„Er war krank und braucht noch Erholung, aber nichts was der Rede wert wäre." Meinte Dumbledore flüchtig.

Hasserfüllt umklammerte Barty den Zauberstab unter seinem Umhang. Wie gerne würde er den alten Trottel jetzt töten. Der dunkle Lord würde ihn mit Sicherheit reich belohnen, wenn er noch lebte.

„Entschuldige mich, Mad-Eye. Ich muss noch die Behörden verständigen, damit sie Girisha und Peter verhaften."

„Peter? Peter Pettigrew?"

„Ja, warum fragst du?"

„Ach nichts, ich dachte nur er wäre beim dunklen Lord!" erwiderte Mad-Eye scheinbar desinteressiert, doch die nächsten Worte von Dumbledore ließen ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren um dann kochend durch seine Eingeweide zu laufen.

„Voldemort ist tot." Sagte Dumbledore schlicht und verließ Barty, der stehen geblieben war.

_Tod! Der Meister ist tot? Wer hat ihn getötet? Wer kann das getan haben?_

Bartys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, nervös glitt seine Zunge über seine Lippen. Er wusste wer es war. Er wusste wie der Schuldige hieß.

_Severus! Dafür wirst du sterben! _schwor er sich.

Niemand sah seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen. Niemand sah den blanken Haas in seinen Augen. Niemand wusste was er vorhatte.


	17. Chapter 17

18

Was sind Träume schon, wenn sie an der Realität zerbrechen? Miranda erreichte mit Severus an einem grauen und verhangenen Tag die Insel. Die Wolken hingen tief und kündeten einen nahen Regen an.

Schon bald klatschten schwere Tropfen auf sie herab und die aufgewühlte See brach sich in hohen Wellen an den Felsen. Kalter Wind griff nach ihrem Haar und zog heftig dran. Das Wetter schien sich ihrer Stimmung anzupassen.

Sie brachte ihn rasch in die Hütte und legte ihn sorgfältig auf das Bett. Sanft strich sie über sein Gesicht und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Der glühende, hasserfüllte Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen ließ sie in der Bewegung inne halten, schmerzhaft zog sich ihr Herz zusammen. Hastig richtete sie sich wieder auf. Er war wach, das Schlafmittel hatte seine Wirkung verloren.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.

Sie wusste nicht wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte, er war so anders. Über seine Lippen drang kein Wort nur seine Augen sprachen eine unmissverständliche Sprache. Er verachtete sie und er verabscheute es hier mit ihr zu sein.

„Ich werde alles tun, damit du wieder gesund wirst!" versprach sie leise, bemüht kämpfte sie die Frucht nieder, die ihr Herz beschlich.

_Das ist Severus der Mann den ich liebe! _Sagte sie sich fest vor, aber es half nicht viel, ein Zweifel war in ihr Herz geschlichen und ließ sich kaum noch ignorieren.

Die Verzweiflung und die Ängste der letzten Tage fielen von ihr und machten neuen Platz. Jede Nacht erwachte sie aus Alpträumen, geboren aus Angst und Schrecken, die sie die letzten Wochen durchlebt hatte.

Girisha warf immer noch ihren bedrohlichen Schatten über sie beide. Es war als wäre sie nicht in Askaban, sondern mitten unter ihnen. Sie hatte ihr Leben zerstört. Ständig kreisten ihre Gedanken um den schwarzen Turm, er manifestierte sich in ihrem Geist und wurde so zu einer stärkern Bedrohung, als er es in Wirklichkeit je hätte sein können.

Am schlimmsten war ihre Einsamkeit, sie hätte so dringend Severus zum reden gebraucht, doch er war nicht da. Sie fühlte sich allein gelassen. Sie war einsam und das obwohl der Mann den sie liebte bei ihr war. Traurig sah sie ihn an.

_Rede mit mir! Ich brauche dich! _flehte sie im Geist. Laut wagte sie es nicht mehr das Wort an ihn zu richten.

Meist sah er durch sie hindurch und nur wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ fielen seine kalten schwarzen Augen auf sie. Er jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, sie begann ihn zu fürchten. Früher blickte er sie voller Liebe und Wärme an, aber jetzt haftete ihnen eine dunkle Drohung an, wenn er sie erblickte.

Miranda litt immer mehr unter dieser untragbaren Situation. Dieser beständige Druck der auf ihr lastete machte sie Schreckhaft, selbst das geringste Geräusch ließ sie ängstlich zusammenzucken. Was ihr einen weiteren geringschätzigen Blick von Severus eintrug.

Alles worunter sie litt, bereitete ihm offensichtlich Freude. Oft fielen ihr Sachen aus den Händen, sie war fahrig und unkonzentriert. Ständig war sie dabei seinen Anfeindungen und hämischen Grinsen ausgesetzt. Er verbarg nichts, zeigte nur all zu offen für wie gering er sie achtete und er nur darauf wartete ihrer Gegenwart zu entrinnen.

Seit einer Woche war sie nun mit Severus auf der Insel gefangen. So fühlte sie es, als Gefängnis. Sie konnte in seiner Gegenwart kaum atmen, seine abweisende Art vergiftete sie. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Er stand immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Mittels das Girisha ihm gab.

Die Tage wurden immer schlimmer. Er war nicht er selbst und jeder Blick, jede Geste mit der er ihren Bewegungen folgte, war von grenzenlosem Hass geprägt. So oft es ging floh sie daher aus der bedrängenden Enge der Hütte. Konnte es kaum ertragen.

Sie durchstreifte die ihr so vertraute Insel auf der Suche nach verborgenen Pfaden um ihren Gedanken und ihm entfliehen zu können. Doch die Wahrheit war, dass sie am Ende ihre Kräfte war. Die Situation entglitt ihr immer mehr.

Nebelschwaden trieben diesen Morgen über die Insel und trieben wie Geister über sie hinweg. Sie selbst fühlte sich wie ein Geist. Kein Hauch regte sich, auch die Seevögel, die sie sonst mit ihren Rufen begleiteten, schwiegen heute. Es war ein sehr kühler Morgen und fest schlang sie ihren Umhang um ihre zarte Gestalt, doch selbst durch diesen kroch eine unmenschliche Kälte in ihr hoch.

Sie fror entsetzlich, solange Severus in diesem Zustand war, würde sie nie wieder Wärme empfinden. Miranda stellte sich ans Ufer und ließ das Wasser ihre bloßen Füße umspülen.

„Warum?" schrie sie hinaus in die Wellen und ihr Schrei brach sich mit der Brandung.

Was sie zu erfahren hoffte, woran sie zu scheitern begann, was sie nicht mehr ertragen konnte, doch da war niemand, warum prüfte man sie so? Das Wasser war eiskalt und ihre Zehen fühlten sich taub an, aber sie brauchte es um ihre aufgewühlten Sinne zu beruhigen.

Schon bald würde Dumbledore den Heiltrank schicken und Severus würde wieder gesund und damit rückte der Tag der Entscheidung näher. Eigentlich hatte sie sich schon entschieden, nur wie sie es ihm sagen sollte, das wusste sie nicht. Die letzten Tage hatten ihr die Augen geöffnet.

Sie konnte so nicht leben. Sie wollte so nicht leben. Diese ständige Bedrohung. Diese ständige Angst. So viel Böses herrschte in seiner Welt, er selbst war böse. Miranda hatte geglaubt sie wäre stark genug, aber sie war es nicht. Ihre Liebe zu ihm reichte nicht. Sie war ein Feigling!

Ein entsetzlicher Feigling und sie sehnte sich nach Afrika zurück. Dort war sie gewesen als Voldemort mächtig war und James und Lily tötete. Sie hatte von seinen Gräueltaten gehört, er verbreitete Angst und Terror. Nur in Afrika war sie verschont geblieben.

Schreckliche Dinge zu hören war anders als sie selber zu erleben. Sie dachte sie würde damit zu Recht kommen und Licht in sein Leben bringen. Welch Närrin sie doch war. Das Gegenteil war der Fall, die Dunkelheit umhüllte sie. In seiner Nähe wurde alles schwarz.

Oh Gott wie konnte sie nur ihm die Schuld geben. Er hat alles für sie getan. Verzweifelt wandte sie sich vom Wasser ab und schritt unstet weiter. Unsichtbar getrieben hastete sie voran. Die Insel war nicht sehr groß und schon bald sah sie am Horizont das Dach der Hütte aufblitzen.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen. Sie konnte nicht zurück, noch nicht. Wieder würde er sie mit diesem verächtlichen Blick ansehen, ihr stumm die Schuld geben und er hatte Recht damit. Wäre sie nicht von Girisha entführt worden, hätte er sich nicht in Gefahr begeben müssen. Alles wäre besser, auch für ihn, wenn sie ginge.

Hektisch strich sie sich durch ihr Haar. Wie einfach alles gewesen war, als sie vor ein paar Wochen hier auf die Insel kam. Sie hatte sich gefühlt als könnte sie der ganzen Welt die Stirn bieten. Als könnte sie das Schicksal ändern.

Traurig schüttelte sie ihr Haupt. Welch Illusion! Dachte sie ironisch. Sie waren nicht für einander bestimmt, das war die Wahrheit. Zögernd trat sie ein paar Schritte auf die wie ihr es schien schon viel zu nahe Hütte zu.

Er war bestimmt schon wach und wartete auf sie um ihr erneut irgendeine Bosheit an den Kopf zu werfen. Miranda bückte sich und hob eine leere Muschel auf, die einer der Seevögel hier hat fallen lassen. Fest umschloss sie sie mit der Faust bis die scharfen Kanten ihr die Handfläche zerschnitten. Blut ran zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch und plötzlich flossen die Tränen.

Erschöpft sank sie zu Boden und gab sich dem Schmerz hin. Sie würde es wieder tun, was sie versprochen hatte nicht zu tun. Sie würde erneut gehen, ohne ein Wort. Sein Haas auf ewig wäre ihr damit sicher, aber er war besser ohne sie dran. Miranda schlang die Arme um sich und wiegte sanft hin und her. Sie richtete die Augen auf die Hütte.

Er wartete, er wartete auf ihr erscheinen um sie erneut zu quälen. Sie wollte nicht zurück in die bedrängende Enge, zurück zu ihm. Etwas war in ihr zerbrochen. Sie wäre am liebsten für immer hier draußen geblieben.

Der freie Himmel über sich und rund um sich nur unberührte Natur. Eine kleine Rauchwolke entstieg dem Kamin der Hütte und mahnte sie gleich einem drohend erhobenen Finger zur Rückkehr. Sie hatte noch Feuer gemacht, ehe sie zu ihrem Spaziergang aufgebrochen war. Es half nichts, sie musste zurück. Langsam erhob sie sich und ging darauf zu.

Eine Eule wartete bereits auf sie. Sie brachte den ersehnten Trank für Severus. Sobald er ihn getrunken hatte wäre alles vorbei. Immer noch scheute sie sich die Hütte zu betreten. Mit der Phiole in ihrer Hand wurde alles anders.

Sie gab sich innerlich einen Ruck, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Severus saß auf dem Bett und bedachte sie mit demselben hasserfüllten Blick, wie schon die ganze Woche. Tief atmete sie durch, setzte sich an den Tisch, stellte die Phiole darauf, zog einen Bogen Pergament zu sich ran und begann zu schreiben.

_Geliebter Severus wie soll ich dir erklären was ich selber nicht verstehe? Ich dachte ich könnte alles ertragen, aber ich kann nicht. Die letzten Tage haben mir mehr und mehr gezeigt ich kann so nicht leben._

_Ich hatte so große Angst um dich. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte und hier auf der Insel war ich ständig deinem Hass ausgesetzt. Ich weiß, das warst nicht du, aber es hat so wehgetan und niemand war da. Du warst nicht da. Ich bin nicht so stark wie du und ich kann so ein Leben wie du es führst nicht ertragen. _

_Ich gebe dir deinen Ring zurück, ich habe das Recht in zu tragen verwirkt. Eigentlich sollte ich vor dir stehen und all dies Worte zu dir sagen, aber ich kann nicht. Wenn du mir dabei in die Augen blicken würdest, würden diese Worte meine Lippen niemals verlassen. Wie oft habe ich in Gedanken diesen Brief zerrissen und es doch nicht getan. Du hast etwas Besseres als mich verdient. _

_Sieh mich an, ich sitze hier und schreibe diesen schäbigen Brief an dich und meine Hände zittern. Ich habe viel nachgedacht in letzter Zeit. Ich hätte dich so sehr gebraucht. Ich war mit meiner Angst ganz alleine. Ich wünschte es gäbe einen anderen Weg, aber ich sehen keinen. Warum tue ich dir das immer wieder an? Gib mir Zeit. Es tut mir so leid. Wenn du das liest werde ich bereits in Afrika sein. Folge mir nicht._

_Ich weiß du willst mich sicher zur Rede stellen und ich habe es verdient, aber bitte lasse mir meinen Frieden. Bitte Severus, versteh' mich doch. Ich kann nicht die Frau in deinem Leben sein. Leb wohl._

_Miranda_

Unruhig wippte Miranda auf ihrem Stuhl. Sie hatte den Brief für Severus beendet, jetzt fehlte nur mehr den Ring. Schwermütig zog sie ihn sich vom Finger und legte ihn auf den Brief. Wie feige das war.

Wenn er das las würde er sie sicher bis ans Ende ihrer Tage hassen und sie hatte es nicht besser verdient. Stand sie doch im Begriff wieder davon zu laufen. Neben dem Brief stand die Phiole. Sie umfasste sie mit zittrigen Fingern. Ob ihre Hände jemals wieder ruhig wurden?

Bedächtig ging sie auf Severus zu. Er saß noch immer abwartend da. Eigentlich tat er seit sie auf der Insel waren nichts anderes.

„Hier trink das!" forderte sie ihn auf und hielt ihm die Phiole hin.

Gleichgültig nahm er sie und leerte sie in einem Zug. Zunächst geschah nichts und es sah so aus als würde es nicht wirken. Doch plötzlich sog Severus heftig den Atem ein und sein Blick klärte sich. Miranda sah ihm tief in die Augen. Das war ihr Severus.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie leise an seinen Lippen und hauchte einen sanften Kuss darauf.

Bevor Severus reagieren konnte war sie schon verschwunden. Orientierungslos sah er um sich. Wo war er und was war geschehen?

Leise rief er nach Miranda, er brauchte sie, doch nur Stille antwortete ihm. Sein Blick blieb beim Tisch hängen. Darauf glitzerte etwas im herein scheinenden Sonnenlicht. Langsam erhob er sich. Eine dunkle Vorahnung bemächtige sich seiner und sein Herz begann sich schmerzhaft zusammen zu ziehen.

Sein Ring, da lag der Ring den er Miranda gegeben hatte und auch ohne das er die Zeilen die darunter lagen lesen musste, wusste er was das zu bedeuten hatte. Kraftlos sank er auf den Stuhl nieder auf dem zuvor Miranda gesessen hatte.

Er umschloss den Ring in seiner Faust so fest bis das es wehtat. Er nahm den Brief in die andere Hand und las. Seine Mine blieb dabei unbewegt, so als würden ihn ihre Zeilen unberührt lassen.

Als er ihn gelesen hatte zerknüllte er ihn und wollte ihn ins Feuer werfen. Im letzten Augenblick besann er sich anders. Vorsichtig und bedächtig strich er ihn glatt, faltete ihn ordentlich und steckte ihn zusammen mit dem Ring in seine Tasche nahe bei seinem Herzen.

Mit Erststaunen stellte er fest das es tatsächlich noch schlug. Ohne sich weiter umzublicken erhob er sich und verließ die Hütte für immer. Nie wieder würde er hierher zurückkehren.

Er aperierte nach Hogwarts. Schnell schritt er aufs Schloss zu. Er wollte nur mehr in seinen Kammer am besten ohne, dass ihn jemand sah.

Aber er wurde gesehen, ein Augenpaar folgte ihm und schlich ihm nach. Bevor er in Sichtweite des Schlosses gelangte durchfuhr in einen brennender Schmerz von hinten in die Brust.

Blut blubberte über seine Lippen. Überrascht wandte er sich um und blickte in Mad-Eye-Moodys Gesicht. Nein es war Barty Crouch Junior.

„Du Bastard hast meinen Meister getötet, dafür wirst du jetzt sterben!" keuchte er ihm hasserfüllt ins Gesicht.

Severus fühlte noch einen brennenden Schmerz in der Brust. Blutend sank er auf den Boden von Hogwarts. Barty Crouch war verschwunden.

Mit letzter Kraft richtete er sich auf, einen Hilferuf auf den Lippen, doch er schwieg und ließ sich zurück auf den Boden fallen. Er schloss die Augen, das Leben ran aus seinem Körper.

Der Tod wartete auf ihn und mit offenen Armen wollte er ihn empfangen. Hier hielt ihn nichts mehr. Das letzte woran er dachte war Mirandas Gesicht und dann versank seine Welt endgültig in Dunkelheit.


	18. Chapter 18

19

_Was habe ich getan? Wie konnte ich nur? Er ist alles für mich und noch mehr! Warum bin ich gegangen, wenn ich ihn doch liebe? _

Miranda sah sich um. Sie war in ihren Zimmern, ihr Zuhause und doch sie gehörte nicht mehr hierher. Ihr Platz war woanders. Schwer fiel sie auf das Bett und stützte das Gesicht in die Hände.

All die Verzweiflung die sie auf der Insel gefühlt hatte, die sie so erdrückt hatte, war hier fort. Sie konnte wieder viel klarer sehen. Sein Leben war nicht einfach, dass wusste sie und es würde bestimmt nie einfach sein. Er war außergewöhnlich und zog außergewöhnliches an.

Aber sie beide waren so weit zusammen gegangen, hatten gemeinsam dem Tod getrotzt und wofür? Für nichts! Das sie hier saß und der Mann den sie liebte weit fort war. Nein das konnte, das durfte nicht sein! Entschlossen raffte Miranda sich auf. Sie musste zurück. Auf der Stelle. Sie hatte schon zuviel Zeit vertrödelt.

_Bitte Severus, mein Herz, sei nicht wach, schlafe und lies den Brief nicht! _flehte sie innerlich, wohl wissend, dass es mehr als unwahrscheinlich war, dass er den Brief und den Ring, das Symbol seiner Liebe zu ihr, noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

Hektisch strich sie sich durch ihr zerrauftes Haar und versuchte es so wieder glatt zu bekommen. Vor zwei Stunden war sie hier eingetroffen und seit dem haderte sie mit sich. Sie hatte einen riesengroßen Fehler begangen und der Preis war sehr hoch, denn er könnte sie alles kosten.

Ihre Welt war nichts ohne ihn, nicht mehr. Sie sah sich ein letztes Mal in ihrer Wohnung um und verließ sie für immer. Egal was passierte, zurückkommen würde sie nicht mehr, konnte sie nicht mehr. Ihre Rückkehr auf die Insel verlief unspektakulär und ohne aufsehen.

Die Hütte war nicht verborgen, etwas, das sie zunächst als gutes Zeichen wertete, sich beim Betreten aber als Fehler herausstellte, denn Severus war fort. Ein Blick auf dem Tisch zeigte ihr, dass alles Hoffen umsonst gewesen war, obwohl weder der Brief noch der Ring da lagen, zeugten die zerbrochenen Gegenstände am Tisch von Severus Schmerz.

Er hatte ihn gelesen. Sie konnte ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten. Er würde sie verjagen wie einen räudigen Hund und sie hätte nichts Besseres verdient. Trostlos saß sie da, sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Ihre innere Stimme riet ihr nach Hogwarts zu gehen und mit Severus zu reden. Mutlos wankte sie zur Tür und sah in die Ferne.

Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust zerriss sie fast und sie verbat sich ihm nach zu geben, denn sie hatte kein Recht darauf. Sie hatte leichtfertig ihr Glück zerstört und nun musste sie damit leben.

_Ein letztes Mal werde ich zu ihm gehen und ihn um Vergebung bitten. Vielleicht…_sie dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende.

Stumm sah sie zu wie die Sonne am Horizont verschwand und den Sternen Platz machte. Abermillionen erleuchteten in dieser Nacht den Himmel. Sie blieb die ganze Nacht draußen, denn sie wusste, dass sie keinen Schlaf finden würde.

Ein Satz, den Severus vor langer Zeit gesagt hatte, ging ihr dabei die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf: _Es gibt verzeihliche und unverzeihliche Fehler! _Welchen hatte sie in seinen Augen begangen?

„Professor Snape?" rief Harry erstaunt aus.

Er entdeckte bei seinen abendlichen Streifzügen eine Gestalt am Boden und als er näher kam erkannte er Professor Snape. Er kniete sich neben ihm nieder und besah sich ihn genauer. Er war schwer verwundet, aber lebte noch.

Eilig richtete er sich auf und rannte als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her zurück zum Schloss. Schon von weitem rief er um Hilfe. Als er die schweren Türen aufstieß kam ihm schon Professor McGonagall entgegen, aufgescheucht durch Harrys Geschrei.

„Was haben sie Mr. Potter?"

„Professor Snape liegt da draußen und ist schwer verletzt!" rief er atemlos.

Kreidebleich stand er vor Professor McGonagall, ihm stand der Schock noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Schnell Mr. Potter laufen sie nach oben zum Krankenflügel und holen sie Madam Pomfrey!" Harry eilte schon an ihr vorbei, als sie ihn noch einmal zurück rief.

„Wo Mr. Potter?" auch sie klang eine Spur hektisch.

„Draußen in der Nähe der Stelle von wo aus man aperieren kann!" erwiderte Harry und rannte weiter.

McGonagall lief nach draußen und hätte Severus beinahe übersehen, da er leicht verborgen in einer Mulde lag und im Dämmerlicht durch seine dunkle Bekleidung kaum zu sehen war.

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und nach einem gemurmelten „Lumos" erhellte die Spitze dieses die Szenerie zu ihren Füßen. Schockiert über den Anblick ihres Kollegen sank sie in die Knie.

An seinen Lippen klebte Blut, das ihm scheinbar aus dem Mund geflossen war. Ein Blick auf seine Brust zeigte ihr eine große klaffende Wunde. Er war offensichtlich mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch belegt worden, wer auch immer ihn ausgesprochen hatte, hatte seinen Tod im Sinn. Jemand wollte Severus töten, sein Leben hing an einem seidenen Faden.

Das Portal zum Schloss erhellt sich und Poppy kam mit Dumbledore und Harry im Schlepptau herausgelaufen. Nachdem sich Poppy selbst ein Bild verschafft hatte, wurde Severus so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation gebracht und eiligst seine Wunden versorgt, er schien friedlich zu schlafen.

Sein Atem ging flach aber beständig und auch seine fahlen Wangen hatten wieder etwas Farbe gewonnen. Albus saß neben ihm und ohne seinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden fragte er Poppy die hinter ihm stand.

„Warum wacht er nicht auf?"

Seufzend zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sie hatte alles getan was in ihrer Macht stand.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn ich raten soll, so glaube ich dass er seinen Lebenswillen verloren hat. Er will nicht mehr leben." meinte sie leise.

„Ob er nun wieder gesund wird, hängt nun von ihm ab." Fügte sie noch hinzu.

Sie konnte Albus Kummer spüren, aus für sie unerfindlichen Gründen hatte er eine besondere Schwäche für Snape, als wäre er der Sohn den er nie hatte. Poppy reichte ihm die persönlichen Sachen aus Snapes Taschen und ließ ihn damit alleine.

Ihm fiel als erstes der Ring in die Hände, eine dunkle Vorahnung machte sich in ihm breit und als er das zerknitterte Stück Pergament sah wurde es zur traurigen Gewissheit. Miranda hatte Severus verlassen.

Er wusste es war falsch, aber um ihn zu retten zu können, musste er die Wahrheit wissen. Kurz zögerte er noch bevor er das Pergament auseinander faltete und den Inhalt las. Er konnte in den Zeilen ihre Verzweiflung erkennen, er hätte sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen.

Warum hatte er, der so viel sah, nicht erkannt, dass ihr alles zuviel geworden war. Die Angst, der Kummer und die Sorge um Severus und der Einsatz ihres eigenen Lebens, um den Mann, den sie liebte, zu retten.

Auf der Insel hatte sie Zeit gefunden, darüber nach zu denken und sie hatte Angst bekommen. Angst davor, einem Leben an Severus Seite nicht gewachsen zu sein. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihr gut ging und sie zur Besinnung kommen würde, denn sie und Severus waren füreinander bestimmt, das wusste er.

Behutsam faltete er das Pergament wieder zusammen und legte es mit dem Ring auf Severus Nachttischchen.

„Severus hör mir gut zu." flüsterte er mit leiser Stimme. „Miranda hat dich verlassen, weil sie dich viel zu sehr liebt. Du bedeutest ihr alles, das weiß ich ganz genau."

Albus sank in sich zusammen und senkte den Kopf. Es würde eine lange Nacht werden. Er hatte nicht vor von Severus Seite zu weichen.

Kaum zeigten sich die ersten Strahlen der Sonne am Horizont, stand Miranda vom Boden der Holzveranda vor der Hütte auf. Es war Zeit. Sie wollte nicht länger warten. Sie musste Severus sehen und versuchen ihm zu erklären was in ihr vorging.

Schwermütig stieg sie die zwei Stufen der Veranda hinab und ging auf den Platz zum Aperieren zu. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Ob er ihr noch eine Chance geben würde? Sie hatte sie nicht verdient, weiß Gott nicht, aber sie musste es zumindest probieren. Sie schloss die Augen und aperierte nach Hogwarts.

Ihre Gedanken waren von Severus erfüllt und als sie dort ankam, nahmen sie ein beunruhigendes Ausmaß an. In ihr keimte eine böse Vorahnung.

Severus!

Sie raffte ihr Kleid zusammen und rannte so schnell sie konnte auf das Schloss zu. Es war noch niemand unterwegs. Das Schloss selbst lag ruhig und still da. Das beklemmende Gefühl verstärkte sich in ihrem Herzen. Sie hastete auf den Kerker zu und suchte seine Kammer auf.

Zuerst klopfte sie leise an, aber als sich nichts regte schlug heftig mit der Faust dagegen. Nichts geschah, er öffnete nicht. Kalte Furcht bemächtigte sich ihrer. Was war passiert? Sie lief zu Dumbledores Büro, aber auch dort stand sie vor verschlossener Tür.

Völlig verzweifelt sank sie auf die Stufen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Wo waren nur alle? Hier muss etwas Furchtbares geschehen sein.

So fand sie Minerva McGonagall.

„Miranda!" rief sie überrascht aus. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich….suche Severus.", stotterte sie und sprang auf die Beine. Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Minerva hatte sie erschreckt.

„Weißt du es noch nicht?" fragte McGonagall erstaunt „Severus wurde angegriffen und ringt auf der Krankenstation um sein Leben!"

Miranda schwankte und ihr verschwamm die Sicht. „Nein!" hauchte sie.

Schwer stützte sie sich gegen die Wand. Nahm denn dieser Alptraum nie ein Ende? McGonagall eilte auf sie zu um ihr Halt zu geben.

„Miranda?"

„Bring mich zu ihm, bitte!" flehte sie.

Sie war kreidebleich und in ihren Augen standen die Tränen. Zustimmend nickte Minerva und geleitete Miranda zur Krankenstation. Albus saß immer noch neben Severus und war eingeschlafen.

Das Auftauchen von Minerva und Miranda riss ihn aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Er sah Miranda an, seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und schienen sie stumm nur eines zu fragen.

_Warum?_

Stumm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und senkte den Blick.

_Ich weiß es nicht! _schien sie ihm damit sagen zu wollen.

„Ich liebe ihn und ich hoffe dass er mir vergeben kann, für etwas, was ich mir selbst kaum vergeben kann." meinte sie resigniert und hatte nur Augen für Severus, der sehr blass und geschwächt in den Kissen lag.

Albus erhob sich schwer aus seinem Stuhl, ihm taten sämtliche Knochen weh.

„Er hat seinen Lebensfunken verloren, dass ist deine Schuld. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du ihm hilfst, zurückzukommen!" meinte er ernst und streng. Gemeinsam mit Minerva verließ er die Krankenstation und ließ Miranda mit Severus alleine.

Zaghaft kauerte sie sich in den Stuhl auf dem Albus gesessen hatte. Mit zitternden Fingern ergriff sie seine Hand.

„Liebster hörst du mich? Komm zurück! Ich liebe dich und ich brauche dich." flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Es tut mir so Leid was ich dir angetan habe. Ich würde alles dafür tun um es wieder gut zu machen. Ach könnte ich es nur ungeschehen machen."

Still weinte sie vor sich hin.

Zwei Tage wachte sie ohne Unterbrechung an seiner Seite. Zwei Tage an denen er nicht einmal die Augen aufschlug. Poppy hatte ihr erklärt wie schlimm verletzt er gewesen war, aber eigentlich müsste er schon längst wach sein.

Miranda gab sich daran die Schuld. Von Albus erfuhr sie das Barty Crouch Severus angegriffen hatte und das dieser schon in Askaban war, wo er hingehörte. Er war ihr gegenüber wieder eine Spur milder gestimmt. Sie hatten sich lange an Severus Bett unterhalten und umso mehr verstand er sie und ihre Ängste.

Der Tag neigte sich bereits seinem Ende zu als Severus das erste Mal seine Augen aufschlug. Orientierungslos sah er um sich. Schön langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück und er wusste wo er sich befand. Er sah auf seine Hand die von einer anderen gehalten wurde.

Er blickte auf, direkt in Mirandas Gesicht. Freude und Liebe zeichnete sich in seinen Augen ab, die plötzlich in Haas und Abscheu umschlug. Er entzog ihr hastig seine Hand.

„Was willst du hier?" krächzte er, sein Hals war völlig ausgedörrt und so gehorchte ihm seine Stimme noch nicht, aber auch so konnte sie die Verachtung, die sich in seinen Worten verbarg, hören.

Er wandte sich ab von ihr und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Geh!"

Miranda sprang auf ihre Füße.

„Severus ich…." fing sie an, doch weiter ließ er sie nicht kommen.

„Geh!" verlangte er erneut.

Mirandas Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Es war zu spät. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er schickte sie fort.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie noch und verließ leise das Zimmer.

Severus starte auf die Wand vor sich und versuchte sie zu vergessen. Er würde nicht noch einmal auf sie hereinfallen. Jetzt sagte sie ihm, dass sie ihn liebte und morgen trat sie seine Gefühle wieder mit Füßen. Er konnte und wollte das nicht noch einmal mitmachen.

Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich leise. Er dachte sie wäre wieder zurückgekommen, sein Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung, den er geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Du sollst verschwinden!" fauchte er ohne sich umzublicken.

„Sie ist fort!" erwiderte Albus ruhig. Erschrocken wandte sich Severus um.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Albus und nahm auf dem Stuhl vor dem Bett platz.

„Gut!" erwiderte er knapp und trank von dem Glas Wasser das neben seinem Bett stand.

Er wollte nicht reden. Er wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden.

„Das war Barty Crouch Junior der dir das angetan hat." erzählte ihm Albus. „Er sitzt bereits seine verdiente Strafe in Askaban ab. Er hat Mad-Eye-Moody gefangen genommen und sich statt seiner hier eingeschlichen." fuhr er fort.

Er beobachtete Severus genau und es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass dieser in los werden wollte. Er wollte alleine sein. Schon bald würde er ihm seine Ruhe gönnen, aber erst würde er sich alles anhören müssen was er ihm zu sagen hatte, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Du hast Miranda weggeschickt?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er würde sich nicht mit Albus über Miranda unterhalten, was ihn betraf war dieses leidige Thema erledigt, nicht jedoch für Albus.

„Sie kam vor zwei Tagen hier an und seit dem wich sie nicht eine Sekunde von deiner Seite. Sie würde alles für dich tun, aber sie ist kein Mensch ohne Fehler. Sie hat mir erzählt was sie bewogen hat davon zu laufen." erzählte er ungefragt.

„Ich will das nicht hören!" presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor und starrte stur an die Decke.

Ein Wort noch und er würde aufstehen und das Bett verlassen. In seiner Kammer hätte er wenigstens Ruhe.

„Sie war verzweifelt und mit ihren Ängsten alleine. Sie wurde mit dem was passiert war nicht fertig und so tat sie das einzige was ihr in diesem Augenblick richtig erschien, sie lief davon. Kaum in Afrika empfand sie tiefe Reue. Sie kam zurück auf die Insel, doch du warst fort. Sie beschloss sich und dir einen Tag Zeit zu geben um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Als sie in Hogwarts eintraf lagst du hier schwer verwundet. Severus, wir alle machen Fehler und manche mehr. Sie liebt dich und sie braucht dich! Wirf das nicht weg!" mahnte er.

Albus erhob sich, warf noch einen gütigen Blick auf Severus und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Miranda war hinab zum See gelaufen und ließ dort ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Es war wie sie geahnt hatte, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Sie hatte alles kaputt gemacht. Severus konnte ihr nicht mehr verzeihen.

Leichtfertig hatte sie ihr Glück vergeudet und nun musste sie dafür den Preis zahlen. Bitter presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. Sie würde fortgehen, wohin wusste sie noch nicht. Nach Afrika konnte sie nicht mehr zurück.

Was einst ihre Zuflucht gewesen war, war ihr jetzt fremd. Irgendwo neu Anfangen, das würde sie tun. Sie konnte praktisch überall arbeiten. Sie war an nichts und niemanden gebunden. Dieser Gedanke ließ sie erneut in Tränen ausbrechen. Alles verloren! Alles war sinnlos geworden!

Hier stand sie mit bebenden Schultern. Er wusste wo er sie finden würde. Tief atmete er ein und aus. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn beinahe. Er war viel zu früh aufgestanden, doch die Worte von Albus trieben ihn aus seinem Bett.

Was, wenn alles stimmte was der alte Mann erzählt hatte. War er wirklich dazu bereit alles zu verlieren, ohne sich anzuhören was sie dazu zu sagen hatte? Schwer stützte er sich auf einen Stock, er hatte in sich ungefragt aus der Krankenstation entliehen.

Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus. Albus hatte Recht, all die Geschehnisse waren viel zu viel für sie gewesen und dann war sie alleine auf einer Insel mit ihm, der nicht er selbst war, festgesessen.

Im wurde kurz Schwarz vor Augen und seinen Lippen entrang sich ein angestrengtes Stöhnen. Erschrocken wandte sich Miranda zu ihm um. Da war er. Er war zu ihr gekommen. Ihr Herz begann freudig zu schlagen und unerwartet keimte eine leise Hoffnung in ihr auf.

Leicht schwankte er, er hielt sich nur mehr mühsam auf den Beinen. Schnell lief sie zu ihm.

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Du hättest nicht aufstehen dürfen!" schimpfte sie ihn.

Tiefe Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Vorsichtig brachte sie ihn zu dem großen Felsen. Dankbar setzte sich Severus.

„Ich muss die Wahrheit wissen!" presste er schwer atmend hervor und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Sag mir, warum bist du gegangen? Warum hast du mich erneut verlassen?"

Er sah ihr fest ins Gesicht. Er würde ihr zuhören. Alles sprudelte aus ihr heraus, was sie gefühlt hatte als sie ihn an der Seite Girishas sah und wie unerträglich es für sie gewesen war, danach seinen ständigen hasserfüllten Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein.

Sie erzählte ihm von den Alpträumen die sie seitdem Nacht für Nacht quälten. Er hörte zu und schwieg, bis sie geendet hatte. Besorgt griff er nach ihrer Hand und schloss sie fest in seine. Da wusste sie, dass er verstand.

„Das einzige was ich mir wünsche ist hier zu bleiben, bei dir. Ich werde nicht mehr weglaufen, dass verspreche ich dir." sagte sie ernst und hoffte er würde ihr glauben.

„Du wirst schon 20 Jahre mit mir verheiratet sein müssen, ehe ich dir das glaube. Ich hoffe, das ist dir klar!" erwiderte Severus trocken.

Er fasste in seine Tasche und zog den Ring heraus.

„Den hier hast du verloren. Versprich mir, dass dir das nicht noch einmal passiert." meinte er zärtlich und streifte in ihr über den Finger. Aufschluchzend warf sie sich ihm an den Hals.

„Langsam! Du wirfst mich ja um!" empörte er sich gespielt und schlang seine Arme um sie.

„Danke!" wisperte sie und verteilte stürmisch unzählige Küsse auf seinem Gesicht.

Glücklich kehrten sie Hand in Hand zum Schloss zurück, wo sie schon erwartet wurden. Madam Pomfrey rang schon von weitem mit den Händen, wenn sie Snape in die Finger bekam würde sie ihn ans Bett fesseln, soviel stand für sie fest.

Noch niemals in ihrer ganzen Laufbahn auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts war ihr ein Patient abhanden gekommen. Auch Dumbledore stand da und betrachtete wohlwollend die beiden.

Ihm entging nicht das sie sich an den Händen hielten. Gerührt wandte er sich zu Minerva um, die an seiner Seite stand, sie verstand ihn und auch sie freute sich aufrichtig für die Beiden.

Mit Wehmut dachte Albus daran, dass Severus noch erfahren musste, dass Harry ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Schon jetzt konnte er sich seine Reaktion darauf ausmalen.

Aber das hatte noch Zeit. Vielleicht morgen oder übermorgen. Jetzt erfreute er sich erstmal an dem schönen Paar. Alles war gut geworden.

Ende


	19. Chapter 19

Epilog

„Lily! Komm sofort zurück!" rief Miranda wütend hinter ihrer fünfjährigen Tochter hinter her.

Sie stand im Türrahmen. Sie heckte immer irgendetwas aus und sie war jetzt schon genauso schwer zu durchschauen wie ihr Vater. Sie hatte dasselbe schwarze Haar und die dunklen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt und wie es aussah, auch seinen Dickkopf.

Severus legte von hinten die Arme um Mirandas stark gerundete Taille und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Severus tu was!"

Severus löste sich widerstrebend von seiner Frau und trat nach draußen.

„Lily!" rief er seine Tochter.

Diese machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und kam zurück. Lily liebte ihren Vater abgöttisch und dieser hatte einen Narren an seiner Tochter gefressen. Überhaupt verwöhnte er sie hoffnungslos. Wo war der Tyrann, der unschuldige Kinder bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit terrorisierte, geblieben?

Severus unterrichtete immer noch in Hogwarts, doch mittlerweile hatte sich Dumbledore erbarmt und ließ ihn das Fach für die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Miranda unterrichtete ebenfalls in Hogwarts, aber nur stundenweise.

Sie teilte sich mit Hagrid das Fach Magische Geschöpfe. Sie lebten in Severus Haus, aber es hatte sich stark verändert. Hatte es früher düster und verwahrlost gewirkt, so hatten Miranda und Lily ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Statt des alten zerfransten Sofas stand jetzt eine bequeme Couch inmitten des geräumigen Wohnzimmers. Ein Bild hier, ein Deckchen da und verspielte Zierkissen gaben dem ganzen etwas Gemütliches.

Es war ein Zuhause geworden. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das einsame Leben, das Severus hier früher geführt hatte. Severus selbst hatte sich wohl am meisten verändert. Er war offener für seine Mitmenschen geworden und er lächelte viel, was vor allem Miranda immer wieder erfreut auffiel.

Sie war so glücklich und noch immer dankte sie dem Schicksal, dass sie noch eine Chance bekommen hatte. Severus Liebe war alles was sie brauchte.

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Bauch.

„Severus!" rief sie kläglich aus.

Bleich und erschrocken wandte er sich mit Lily auf den Armen ihr zu. Fragend waren seine Augen auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich glaube es ist so weit!" Sie erwartete ihr zweites Kind.

„Du, du hast Wehen? Du meinst es kommt jetzt?" Panik flackerte in seinen unergründlich tiefen schwarzen Augen auf.

Wie diesen starken, unerschütterlichen Mann das wohl größte Wunder der Natur so erschüttern konnte.

„Ja!" stieß Miranda gepresst hervor.

Eine neue Schmerzwelle ließ sie sich zusammen krümmen. Severus war sofort an ihrer Seite und stützte sie.

„Du musst nach der Hebamme schicken!" befahl sie ihm, sie konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten.

Die Wehen waren plötzlich und mit einer Heftigkeit gekommen, die Geburt würde sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Severus schickte Lily ins Haus und hob Miranda auf seine Arme.

Schwach protestierte sie, sie war viel zu schwer, doch er ignorierte ihren Widerspruch und brachte sie zielstrebig ins Schlafzimmer. Dort betete er sie sanft in den Kissen. Zärtlich küsste er ihre Lippen.

„Warte ich bin gleich zurück und bringe die Hebamme mit!" versprach er und war schon zur Tür hinaus, ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte.

Ihr geliebter Mann.

Trotz der Schmerzen dachte sie an die Hochzeit, die, konnte es möglich sein, schon fünf überaus glückliche Jahre zurück lag. Es war ein strahlend schöner Maitag gewesen. Die Trauung fand in Hogwarts statt.

Ihre Eltern waren da und alle Lehrer von Hogwarts. Minerva hatte von Anfang bis zum Schluss geweint. Trauungen, meinte sie, gingen ihr immer so nahe. Gerührt legte Dumbledore seiner Liebsten einen Arm um die Schultern und versuchte so den Tränenfluss zum versiegen zu bringen.

Sie schritt in einem schlichten weißen Kleid an der Seite ihres Vaters auf den Altar zu. Ihr langes weißes Haar wehte sanft im Wind. Sie hatte es offen gelassen und es war ohne jeden Schmuck.

Genau so gefiel es Severus und nur für ihn wollte sie schön sein. Ihr Vater übergab sie am Altar Severus, an dessen Seite Dumbledore stand. Wie verändert er aussah. Um Jahre jünger wirkte er ohne die steile Falte auf der Stirn, die wundersamer weise verschwunden war.

Er wirkte befreit und gelöst. Die Worte des Priesters hatte sie schon längst vergessen, aber das glückliche Gesicht von Severus als sie „Ja" sagte würde sie ewig in ihrem Herzen tragen.

Ihre Hochzeitsreise verbrachten sie in Afrika, er wollte all die Orte sehen an denen sie so glücklich gewesen war. Er liebte die Wüste und die Nächte im Freien unter sternenklarem Himmel. Übermütig versuchte er einen Stern für sie zu fangen.

Sie waren wie zwei Kinder die miteinander die Welt neu entdeckten. Für Severus waren diese Eindrücke wirklich ganz neu. Oft hielt er ihre Hand fest in seiner und drückte sie um ihr zu zeigen, er immer für sie da war. Er würde nie wieder von ihrer Seite weichen.

Eine neue Wehe ließ sie sich schmerzhaft zusammen krümmen. Wo blieb er nur mit der Hebamme? Tief atmete sie durch die Nase ein und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Sie fühlte die Nässe ihre Beine hinab laufen, die Fruchtblase war geplatzt.

Die Wehen kamen jetzt ohne Unterbrechung. Ihr Kind würde schon bald das Licht dieser Welt erblicken. Severus! Beeil dich! Dachte sie inbrünstig. Wie als hätte er sie gehört erschien er auf der Türschwelle.

An seiner Seite war die Hebamme. Mit einem Blick erfasste diese die Situation und schob sich schnell an Snape vorbei.

„In welchen Abständen kommen die Wehen?"

„Welche Abstände?" stöhnte Miranda.

Die Hebamme schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Ich denke es ist bald geschafft." versuchte sie auf Miranda beruhigend einzuwirken, stattdessen regte sich Severus neben ihr immer mehr auf. Nervös knetete er Mirandas Hand und strich fahrig darüber.

„Schatz es wird alles gut!" sprach sie ihm Trost zu, aber er hörte gar nicht richtig zu.

„Pressen!" rief die Hebamme von unten und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Miranda presste noch zweimal und ihr Kind tat seinen ersten Schrei. Die Hebamme durchschnitt die Nabelschnur, schlug das kleine Wesen in ein warmes Tuch ein und legte es der Mutter in die Arme.

„Sie haben einen prächtigen Sohn!" meinte sie gerührt.

Die Hebamme hatte schon so vielen Kindern auf die Welt geholfen, aber immer noch rührte sie das Wunder des Lebens. Leise zog sie sich zurück um dem Paar einige Minuten mit ihrem Kind zu gönnen.

Lily schob sich durch die Tür und sah neugierig hoch zu ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter. Severus hob sie schließlich hoch und zeigte ihr ihren Bruder.

„Sieh mal Lily, das ist dein Bruder!" meinte er stolz und strich ihm mit einem Finger über den schwarzen Flaum den sein Kopf bedeckte.

„Severus Albus Snape!" sagte Miranda bestimmt. Zärtlich lächelte sie ihren Mann an, sie liebte ihn so sehr.

„Und du meinst das ist ein guter Name für ihn?" erwiderte er trocken, ehe er sie sanft küsste.

„Der beste der Welt!" strahlte sie und schlang die Arme um ihre Familie.


End file.
